7777
by okusak
Summary: Rick Castle, divorciado desde hace un par de años, tiene un noviazgo reciente con una joven policía, Kate Beckett. La cosa va en serio, al menos para él, ¿pero cómo reaccionará ella cuando sepa que es padre? AU. Fic pasteloso.
1. Chapter 1

**Sí, no miréis la pantalla con caras raras, no os quitéis las gafas pa limpiarlas ni os frotéis los ojos. "_7777" _es el título del fic. No se que bicho me a picao, pero subo esto por petición popular (más o menos). Esta historia sin ton ni son (ni título coherente) estaba en el cajón de los fics que no seguiría en mi vida... pero después de la aceptación de unas cuantas personas pensé en continuarlo. Y por eso lo subo por aquí, para recordarme que tengo que acabarlo jajaja.  
Empieza sin mucho sentido... es decir, no tiene una introducción muy coherente, bla, bla, bla... pero no lo tengáis en cuenta. De hecho, se necesita leer el resumen para que se entienda.  
La buena noticia es que tengo mucho escrito, como unas cien hojas así que subiré fic semanal sin problemas. Eso es todo, no me enrollo más. Un saludo.**

Capítulo 1

Los niños corrían hacia sus madres, ellas se agachaban, los besaban en la cabeza y se iban. Esos niños tenían una sonrisa en su cara. Pero ella se quedaba allí, cinco minutos más, mirando a sus compañeros salir de la clase. Y cuando cruzaba el pasillo con pasitos lentos y pausados, al final de este, esperando en la salida de puertas verdes, siempre estaba su padre.

Él abría sus brazos y ella se abrazaba a él sin soltar su mochila rosa.

-¡Calabaza! ¿Qué tal el día?

* * *

**Tres meses después.**

Richard Castle entró en su loft con una sonrisa en los labios, hasta que su madre decidió borrársela.

-¿Qué tal la cita? ¿Ya le dijiste lo de Alexis?

Castle paró en seco, en mitad del comedor. Martha lo miraba desde la cocina americana, tomándose una de sus "recomendadas" infusiones.

-Buenos días mamá. -se quejó el escritor, caminando hacia la nevera para sacar un bote de leche. Luego bebió a morro.

-No se lo has dicho, ¿verdad?

Él dejó el envase en el mármol y la miró, como si aquella simple idea fuera la peor del mundo.

-Hijo, tienes que decírselo, lleváis dos meses saliendo, que casi es un récord, así que se convierte en la mejor candidata hasta ahora. Después de lo de Meredith. -puntualizó, haciendo un recorrido mental a los dos años que habían convivido juntos, y lo mal que había ido. -Cuanto más esperes peor será.

-No puedo decírselo, si se lo digo se irá.

-Por dios hijo, eso no lo sab...

-¡Sí que lo se! Lo he vivido durante tres años, ¡lo se!

Martha lo miró en silencio. Era verdad, se había llevado muchas decepciones pero no podía seguir así. -Querido... solo digo que le des una oportunidad a una posible relación fructífera. -elevó sus manos hacía arriba. -Es decir, que se lo digas. -se exasperó.

Rick se sentó en uno de los taburetes, mirando hacia abajo.

-No, eso sería una relación seria haciendo de madrastra. Ella es joven mamá, recién entró en la policía, no creo que quiera comprometerse así en una relación estable.

-¿Y que vas a hacer? ¿Ocultar a tu hija? ¿Pasar menos tiempo con ella? -Rick la observó con terror en los ojos. Martha se acercó a su hijo, acariciándole el hombro. -Tu hija necesita esa estabilidad, Richard. Piénsalo.

Y sin decir nada más, se fue de la cocina, dejando a Rick pensativo.

* * *

**7 de octubre**

-Tengo que decirte algo importante.

Kate escuchó su voz temblar por el otro lado del teléfono. Hacía media hora que había dejado el trabajo y pretendía llamarlo nada más llegar a casa, pero Rick se adelantó, llamándola cuando esta salía del ascensor; y su tono de voz no era el que esperaba, no después de la última cita.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

Su pregunta se elevó con cierto temor por los pasillos de su edificio. Se encontraba a unos pasos de su puerta, pero estaba más concentrada en hilar la conversación, necesitaba saber el motivo de aquel "tengo que decirte algo importante" que tanto se asemejaba al ya clásico "tenemos que hablar". Una frase poco esperanzadora para una relación recién empezada.

-No... solo tenemos que hablar. -ahí estaba la dichosa frase. Kate se quedó sin aliento esperando a que continuara. -Es decir, necesito presentarte a alguien... -musitó a media voz.

-¿Presentarme a alguien?

-Sí, yo... podría decirte quién es por teléfono pero, prefiero que la veas en persona.

Su voz sonaba asustada, tartamudeante y frágil, demasiado frágil. Nunca lo había visto así.

-Vale... -respondió ella casi por inercia.

-Pues, ¿te gustaría cenar en mi loft esta noche? Así te la presento. -titubeó de nuevo.

A Kate se le olvidó el cansancio y solo pudo asentir y preguntar la hora.

-¿A las siete te parece bien? -contestó él.

El reloj de la policía marcaban las seis y cuarto. -Sí, perfecto. -no, no lo era porque ni si quiera había llegado a casa aun, pero por otro lado necesitaba saber quién era esa persona y por qué del nerviosismo de Rick. -Pues voy a prepararme, hasta hora Rick.

-Hasta ahora.

Tras escuchar su voz, colgó, mirando la puerta de su casa durante un segundo antes de abrirla con prisas.

Arrodillado en el suelo, Castle ataba los zapatos de una nerviosa Alexis, que se contoneaba de un lado a otro, con sus manitas juntas, jugando con sus deditos. Su papá le había dicho que tenía que presentarle a alguien, y aunque no soltó prenda de quien era, ella intuía que debía ser una de esas amigas de su padre, esas que siempre que la veían salían corriendo.

Rick se levantó, echando un vistazo rápido a su hija. Llevaba uno de esos vestiditos rosas que solo usaba cuando había algo que celebrar o tenía que causar buena impresión; y que Martha había comprado en su día, alegando el mal gusto de su hijo para esas cosas.

-Esto ya está... ahora ves al sofá calabaza, e intenta no mancharte, ¿de acuerdo? -le dio un beso en la cabeza, mientras ella asentía mirando hacia abajo. Luego Rick suspiró, colocándose bien la camisa. -¿Mamá, que hora es? ¿Te queda mucho?

La aludida se asomó por la cocina, con un delantal puesto y un tenedor de madera en la mano. Una imagen atípica que la actriz aceptó por una buena causa. No solía cocinar, al menos no decentemente, no era de las que ponían esmero en preparar platos ricos, mientras se pudieran comer ya le valía... pero esta vez necesitaba emplearse a fondo, causar buena impresión. En realidad, solo quería que la visita no huyera.

-Faltan cinco minutos para las siete. Tranquilo, me queda poco.

-¿Poco? ¿Cuánto es poco? -insistió su hijo acercándose a la cocina, que parecía un campo de batalla. Habían ollas por todas partes, sartenes, salpicaduras de tomate por los muebles y un plato lleno de algo que parecía carne, carne negra. -Esto no ha sido buena idea... ¡va a ser un desastre!

Alexis levantó su cabecita sobre el sofá, viendo a su padre con las manos en la cabeza y a su abuela intentando remover una olla.

-¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Quieres envenenarla?

-Es una receta que leí en una revista culinaria, ya sabes, de esas que leen las amas de casa. -explicó, intentando remover lo que parecía un intento de salsa, pero el tomate empezó a ponerse espeso y le costaba removerlo. -¡Esto parece cemento! -se quejó, intentando sacar la cuchara, pero el "cemento" se lo impedía.

Rick abrió la boca para recriminarle algo, pero el timbre de la puerta lo interrumpió.

Al instante, los tres Castle miraron hacia la puerta, aterrorizados.

-Ya... es tarde para esconderse... Voy... voy a abrir. -titubeó. -Madre, recoge eso, pediremos unas pizzas.

La mujer asintió mientras su hijo caminaba hacia la entrada. Él inspiró con fuerza y con un "que sea lo que dios quiera", abrió la puerta.

Una chica joven, unos cinco años más joven que el escritor, entró al recibidor. Castle la saludó bastante nervioso y la ayudó a quitarse el abrigo. Kate se lo agradeció, acomodando su ropa ligeramente. No llevaba nada muy formal: una blusa blanca elegante, unos pantalones negros, un par de botas altas y el pelo suelto, ondulado hacia los lados.

Una sonrisa inconsciente cruzó la cara de Kate al ver como el escritor la miraba de arriba a bajo, pero pronto su expresión embobada cambió por otra más nerviosa.

-Me alegro de que hayas podido venir... yo... quería presentarte a alguien... y... yo...

Kate analizó su titubeo sin quitarle ojo, estaba empezando a preocuparse, en realidad ya lo estaba, pero ahora superaba sus límites. -Vale. -dijo ella. Quería decirle que estuviera tranquilo, pero ni ella misma lo estaba con tanto misterio.

Con un gesto con la mano, Rick la llevó hacia el comedor, dirigiéndola cerca del sofá, de dónde salió una niña pelirroja, caminando hacia ellos con su vista clavada en el suelo.

La policía la miró sin entender, luego posó su vista en Castle y volvió a mirar a la niña. No podía ser. Tenía sus mismos ojos.

Su boca se ensanchó al máximo.

-¿Qué...?

-Te presento a mi hija, Alexis. -tartamudeó Castle. La pequeña levantó la vista, saludando con una manita, para luego juguetear con el borde de su faldita. Martha observó la "presentación" desde la cocina, sin inmiscuirse, y Kate...

Kate mantenía la boca abierta.

Hija, tenía una hija. Su mente empezó a hilar un montón de pensamientos y el silencio se hizo en la sala.

Y allí se quedaron los tres Castle, anclados al suelo, esperando a que la morena gritara, reprochara algo o, simplemente, se fuera. Pero no lo hizo, no se movió ni un centímetro, al menos no hacía donde ellos esperaban.

La joven dio un par de pasos hacía adelante, agachándose, con las rodillas en el suelo.

-Hola Alexis... -le extendió la mano. -...yo soy Kate, encantada.

Cómo si le estuvieran mostrando un caramelo, la pequeña alzó la cabecita, mirando con la boca abierta a la morena y, poco a poco, cuando la pequeña se percató de la mano de la mujer levantada, Alexis levantó la suya, extendiéndola con timidez.

-Hola. -atinó a decir agachando su cabecita, mirándola por debajo de sus pestañas.

La aludida sonrió ante el gesto.

Castle observó la escena y luego posó su atención hacia su madre. La actriz se acercó con la olla en sus manos, atrayendo la atención de la policía. Kate se levantó.

-Y esta es mi madre, Martha Rogers. -explicó el escritor, igual de asustado que en la última presentación. -Vive con nosotros.

Martha le reprochó con la mirada aquel último comentario. No por ella, eso no afectaba a su ego, pero si a las posibilidades de que la muchacha saliera corriendo. En menos de cinco minutos le había presentado a su hija y también a su "querida" madre, quién vivía con ellos.

-¡Hola querida! -Martha la abrazó, haciendo malabarismos con la olla.

Rick cogió el objeto antes de que su madre tirara su contenido al suelo, o peor, a la morena.

-Hola... -contestó la joven aun entre sus brazos, cuando se separó, la actriz volvió a coger la olla. -¿Está cocinando?

Martha miró la olla y a la joven alternativamente. -Oh, ¿esto? -señaló el recipiente. -Sí, bueno, lo estaba intentando.

Una explosión proveniente de la cocina los alertó. Los cuatro miraron hacia la cocina, donde el horno soltaba humo. Martha se encogió de hombros. -Lo dicho, lo intenté.

Kate desencajó la mandíbula al máximo; Rick se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

_Continuará_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Gracias por los comentarios, no me esperaba que gustara, la verdad. Como dije anteriormente, tengo bastantes capítulos adelantados así que intentaré subir un capítulo cada cinco días más o menos. Un saludo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Castle pagó al pizzero y cerró la puerta. Se acercó a la mesa del sofá, donde Alexis y Kate estaban sentadas en extremos opuestos viendo la tele, y dejó las dos pizzas sobre la madera.

-Aquí está la cena. -informó.

Alexis se acercó al borde del asiento, esperando a que alguien abriera las cajas. Rick se sentó entre ellas y se dispuso a abrirlas. Pero Alexis le agarró la manga de la camisa -¿No comemos en la mesa? -preguntó en un susurro. Su padre miró hacia atrás, observando a la actriz recogiendo el estropicio que había llegado hasta la mesa del comedor, y negó con la cabeza.

-No calabaza, hoy comeremos aquí. -le sonrió, girándose para volver a ver a su madre. -Mamá, la cena está lista.

La actriz asintió y llevó cuatro vasos y bebidas, pero cuando las dejó lo hizo demasiado cerca del borde y Alexis las tiró, manchando todo el sofá y a los que estaban ahí sentados.

-¡Lo que faltaba! -se quejó entre dientes Rick, mientras Alexis se disculpaba cabizbaja y Kate miraba su blusa mojada con horror.

De repente, un chasquido se oyó y la luz del loft se fue. Ahora no se veía nada.

-Eso te pasa por hablar. -se escuchó la voz de Martha.

Kate soltó una carcajada, atrayendo la atención de los tres Castle. -Menudo golpe de suerte. -rió ella, más calmada y relajada de lo que la situación ameritaba. Como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

Rick intentó mirar hacia su dirección, pero apenas distinguía su figura.

-La blusa se me transparentaba. -aclaró ella en un susurro, sacando una carcajada sonora de Martha, que pronto siguió una tenue Alexis. Rick no tardó en imitarlas.

Los cuatro comían a la luz de las velas, sentados en el suelo, al rededor de la mesa auxiliar.

* * *

-Está fría... -chasqueó los dientes Rick. Martha asintió y su nieta miró de reojo a Kate. Ahora estaba sentada a la derecha de la morena; Rick estaba en la izquierda de esta y Martha comía al lado de Alexis. -La calentaría, pero sin microondas...

Kate dio un bocado a su trozo. -Está perfecta, tranquilo. -le sonrió. Ahora llevaba una blusa de color rojo que Martha le había prestado.

-¿Segura? Puedo intentar calentarla con las...

-¿Con la velas? -lo interrumpió la morena. Castle desencajó la boca. -¿Acerté? -rió ella.

Rick contrajo sus labios en un puchero. -No es justo, la idea era mía.

-Una mala idea. -dijo ella. Él negó con la cabeza, Martha y Alexis asintieron.

-¿Qué? ¡Esto es un complot! -refunfuñó él.

Alexis rió abiertamente por primera vez en toda la noche.

-No, no lo es. Simplemente somos más sensatas. -dijo Kate, luego miró hacia la niña. -¿Verdad?

La pequeña asintió y soltó una carcajada cuando Kate miró a su padre, sacándole la lengua.

-¡¿Ahora quién es el infantil?! -protesto Castle, señalándola con el su último trozo de pizza.

-Tú. -dijeron las tres a la vez.

Rick rebufó indignado. -Complot... -las miró de reojo mientras se reían.

* * *

-Gracias por venir.

Castle le colocó el abrigo a Kate, quien no tardó en girarse para sonreirle. Al fondo, la silueta de Martha se desplazaba de un lado a otro con una de las velas en la mano, intentando recoger el estropicio de la cocina con el impedimento de la escasa luz, que aun no había vuelto.

-De nada, me lo he pasado bien.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. -ella sonrió con sinceridad.

-Me alegro... entonces... -él acortó la distancia acariciando su cintura con la yema de los dedos, pidiéndole permiso.

-¿Entonces...? -Kate tocó su mano, dándole el permiso que él necesitaba para agarrar su cintura con ambas manos.

-¿No te molesta? -preguntó con cierto miedo en su voz. -Quiero decir... tengo una hija y...

Ella suspiró y alargó sus brazos, rodeando el cuello de ella.

-No, no me molesta. Reconozco que al principio me sorprendió y me molestó un poco que no me dijeras nada hasta ahora... -Rick tragó saliva, pero Kate no tardó en sonreír. -Pero luego entendí que tendrías tus motivos.

-No tuve buenas experiencias en las otras "presentaciones".

-Entiendo...

-Y no quería arriesgarme. Nuestra relación me importa Kate, más que cualquier otra y yo... simplemente tenía miedo. -suspiró. -Porque esto cambia las cosas.

Kate se perdió en sus ojos. -Lo hace más serio.

-Sí, mucho más.

-Yo quiero seguir adelante. -confesó ella.

-¿De verdad?

Una carcajada surgió de la morena. Castle la miraba como un niño ante la visión de Santa Claus y sus renos voladores, y ella tan solo pudo sonreír más, acariciando la mejilla de aquél pequeño hombre grande.

-De verdad. -confirmó ella, haciendo que Castle riera nervioso. Luego aprovechó el momento para acercar su rostro al suyo, tanteando el terreno. Él no se resistió.

-Bien... eso es... -él empezó a tartamudear cuando sus alientos se juntaron. -bueno... muy bueno... -y antes de que pudiera decir nada más, ella juntó sus labios con los suyos.

Cuando se separaron, las luces volvieron y Martha exclamó un "Ya era hora" que les hizo reír.

-Bueno... entonces... -empezó Castle, dejando que ella se separara de nuevo, aunque en el fondo quisiera volver a besarla una y otra vez.

-¿Te llamo mañana y quedamos? Aun no se cuando tendré fiesta, pero Montgomeri me dará el cuadrante mañana, así que ya te diré.

Él asintió, observándola abrir la puerta.

-Puedes llamarme... -empezó él cuando Kate se disponía a irse. -Cuando llegues a casa. -aclaró. -Se que no es muy tarde pero...

Kate besó su mejilla. -Te enviaré un mensaje.

-Vale. -le sonrió satisfecho.

-Pues hasta mañana...

-Hasta mañana Kate.

* * *

Castle tapó a su hija mientras esta se acomodaba en las sábanas.

-Buenas noches calabaza. -le besó la frente. -Que tengas dulces sueños.

-Buenas noches papá.

Rick volvió a besar su cabecita para luego caminar hacia la salida, pero cuando iba a apagar la luz, Alexis lo llamó.

-Papá... ¿Kate se fue contenta? -preguntó, escondiéndose entre las mantas. Su padre se acercó hacia ella, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-Sí, se fue contenta. Le gustó la cena.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. -Es simpática...

-Sí que lo es. -tocó su manita para darle seguridad. Sabía que su hija tenía algún miedo que no se atrevía a pronunciar, pero decidió darle espacio, esperar a que ella se lo dijera cuando estuviera preparada. Lo que no sabía era que iba a decirlo tan pronto.

-Entonces, ¿no se irá?

Ahí esta el problema. Rick suspiró, acariciando su manita con ternura.

-No calabaza. Ella no se irá. -afirmó. -Hablé con Kate antes de irse y no va a irse a ningún lado.

Alexis suspiró profundamente haciendo sonreír al escritor.

-¿Sois novios?

La cara de su padre cambió completamente, no habían hablado de aquél detalle aun. ¿Y si su hija no estaba de acuerdo con esa relación? ¿Y si...?

-Estaría bien.

Castle desencajó su mandíbula. -¿Qué? -la cara de la pelirroja no cambio ni un centímetro. -Eh... sí que somos novios. Llevamos poco saliendo pero... -Alexis esbozó una sonrisa. -¿Te parece bien?

-Sí... -siseo a media voz.

Rick sonrió pletórico, aunque lo intentó ocultar con un carraspeo.

-Eso... eso está bien. -atinó a decir, besando su cabecita. -Bueno calabaza, será mejor que te deje dormir. Que tengas dulces sueños. -besó su frente de nuevo, levantándose.

Alexis asintió con una sonrisa, cerrando los ojitos cuando su padre apagó la luz.

* * *

Cuando bajó las escaleras, lo hizo con una sonrisa inconsciente que lo delató en cuanto chocó con su madre en la cocina. La mujer, que estaba agachada limpiando algo del suelo, se levantó al mismo tiempo en el que su hijo intentaba pasar cerca de ella. El resultado fue un "casi" choque frontal que consiguieron frenar a tiempo.

-¿Todavía sigues limpiando? -preguntó Castle después de unos segundos de asimilación.

Martha suspiró con alivio y luego dejó el trapo que sostenía sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-Hijo, necesitas unos zapatos que hagan más ruido. -se quejó exageradamente, como mandaba su profesión. -Y para tu información, casi terminé. -le señaló el fregadero limpio.

Rick rebufó.

-Vale, cuando termines intenta no despertar a Alexis al subir por las escaleras.

Dicho esto, intentó irse, pero su madre lo agarró del brazo.

-¿Qué tal fue? ¿Ella...?

-Ella no se irá. -sonrió soltándose del agarre. -Es irónico, Alexis me acaba de preguntar lo mismo.

-Normal, esa chica es única Richard. No solo no huyó cuando vio a tu hija, sino que siguió en el barco hasta cuando se fueron las luces. -escuchó a su hijo quejarse por su mala suerte. -Lo que quiero decir, es que ella afrontó los problemas, y por lo que escuché mientras os despedíais...

-¡Madre!

El reproche de su hijo no sirvió de nada, pues la actriz continuó.

-Intentó entenderte y esperó a que se lo explicaras más calmadamente.

-No entiendo por qué preguntas si ya escuchaste toda la conversación. -achicó los ojos su hijo.

Martha levantó las manos, gesticulando como si estuviera exagerando. -Solo escuché una parte, luego seguí a lo mio.

-Ya...

-No pierdas a esa chica Richard. -lo interrumpió, con un tono serio que hizo suspirar a su hijo.

-Lo intento madre, lo intento.

_Continuará_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Subo esto hoy porque no se si mañana podré, y prefiero adelantarlo a hacer esperar. Pro cierto, gracias por los comentarios y disculpad posibles faltas de ortografía. Un saludo!**

**Capítulo 3**

Los días pasaron poco a poco, acercándose cada vez más a la navidad; las fechas que tanto gustaban al escritor y que ahora deseaba que llegaran más que nunca, porque, a pesar de lo que había pronosticado Rick, él y Kate siguieron con su relación.

Esa parte del noviazgo en la que se veían una vez a la semana cambió sutilmente, pero para bien, según Martha. La actriz evaluaba de lejos la relación, y aunque no había vuelto a ver a Kate en semanas, sabía que ella y su hijo se llamaban todos los días. Además, por las veces que le tocó hacer de niñera de su nieta, Martha sabía que se veían dos veces por semana.

La policía, por su parte, no había tardado mucho en contarle la nueva relación y el tema de Alexis a su madre, Johanna Bekett. Johanna, acostumbrada a no saber nada de las conquistas de su hija desde el último chico motero que trajo a casa en su época de rebeldía, se sorprendió.

Tras contarle por encima la situación, Johanna entendió porque el escritor intentó ocultarle el detalle de la niña. Tener una hija no era un buen punto para buscar pareja, y más sabiendo lo de las multitudes de mujeres que habían huido al ver a Alexis. Aunque eso no significaba que la abogada no tuviera sus miedos. Su hija era joven, muy joven. Había tenido bastantes novios y ligues en su vida, pero de ahí a salir con alguien que tiene un hijo...

-¿Estás segura de esto? -preguntó Johanna sentada en el sofá de su hija, quien le había invitado para desahogarse y ahora daba vueltas por el comedor, nerviosa.

Kate paró al escuchar su pregunta.

-No te voy a mentir, tengo algo de miedo... pero no puedo dejarlo, necesito arriesgarme.

-Esto es serio. -le recordó la abogada.

-Lo se mamá, lo se.

Johanna la miró en silencio, analizándola. Kate no parpadeo, enlazó sus ojos verdes con los de su madre, diciéndolo todo, sin palabras. La abogada suspiró.

-Se que lo sabes, pero necesito recordártelo. -empezó con suavidad. -Él te ha presentado a su hija. Eso no es lo mismo que decir "Hey, tengo una hija.". Se arriesgó a presentártela y ahora ella te conoce como la novia de su papá.

Kate pareció entender el significado de sus palabras, pues, de la impresión, tuvo que sentarse en el reposa brazos del sofá.

-Ya no sois dos en una relación, sino tres, Kate. -le cogió la mano aprovechando su cercanía. Ella ni si quiera la miró, tenía la cabeza agachada. -Al presentártela te está pidiendo una estabilidad en la relación.

Ahora sí que su hija la miraba.

Durante un buen rato, ninguna de las dos dijo nada, y cuando llegó la hora de irse, Johanna se levantó excusándose, pensando que no sacaría nada más de su hija aquél día, pero la voz de Kate la sobresaltó cuando caminaba hacia la salida.

-Tiene sus ojos. -siseó Kate, mirando hacia la nada. Su madre paró de golpe, girándose para verla. -Unos ojos igual de azules que los suyos... tan expresivos como los de él.

-Kate...

-No se que pasará mamá... pero sí se que quiero luchar por esto.

Aquellas últimas palabras hicieron que su madre borrara parte de sus dudas y la apoyara.

Kate había decidido seguir adelante con la relación, no había vuelto a ver a Alexis en casi un mes, pero era algo que habían pactado en silencio, casi inconscientemente. No meterían a Alexis de nuevo hasta que la relación fuera más seria aún.

Hasta que un día algo pasó, algo que cambiaría el rumbo de todo a pasos agigantados.

* * *

**2 de noviembre**

Era un viernes por la tarde, Kate terminaba su ruta andando cuando recibió una llamada.

-Beckett. -saludó como de costumbre.

-Kate. -se escuchó la voz desesperada de Castle al otro lado del teléfono. Luego empezó a decir cosas a toda prisa, sin respirar, y Kate tuvo que pararlo para intentar entender algo.

-Rick, relajate, no entiendo nada.

-Yo... ha pasado algo...

-¿Qué? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí... estoy en el avión, camino a la firma de libros en...

-Sí... la firma de libros. -le cortó Kate recordando el porque hoy no podían quedar. Rick tenía que ir a las afueras durante el fin de semana, en un recorrido de firmas que no pudo cancelar ni negociar con Gina. -¿Estás en el avión?

-Hace una hora que hemos despegado. -aclaró él. -Y acabo de recibir una llamada de mi madre, no podrá quedarse hoy con Alexis. -soltó de golpe, casi sin aire. -Ella también tenía que coger un avión esta mañana y... cancelaron el vuelo hasta mañana por la mañana.

-Oh... ¿Entonces Alexis?

-Está apunto de salir de clases. -se exasperó. Kate pudo ver que contenía las ganas de llorar. -Mi niña... le dije que su abuela la recogería y... ni si quiera he podido localizar a la niñera.

Kate miró su reloj. -¿A que hora sale?

-¿Qué? -preguntó, para instantes después comprender su pregunta. -¿De verdad irías a...?

-Tu solo dime el colegio y la hora.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! No sabes lo que... dios... gracias... -le dijo el colegio y la hora. -¿De verdad no te importa?

-No, no me importa. Además, es eso o dejar que te tires del avión para estar con tu hija.

-Gracias Kate... -le dio la dirección. -Te llamaré en cuanto localice a la niñera.

-Vale, me voy ya o no llegaré.

* * *

Cuando recogió a Alexis, ni si quiera se acordó que iba con el uniforme de policía. Había salido tan deprisa para no llegar tarde que ni intentó cambiarse en comisaría, cogió el coche y salio en busca de la niña.

Al ver a la pequeña, la pelirroja se extrañó de verla allí. Kate le explicó lo que pasó, y tras hablar con su profesora, quien ya sabía que la novia del padre de la niña iba a ir a recogerla (Castle había llamado antes al colegio avisando), cogió a la niña de la mano y la llevó a su apartamento. Era un pisito modesto, de dos habitaciones y bastante acogedor.

Alexis entró, quedándose quieta en mitad del comedor. No se atrevía a decir nada, tan solo se ceñía a abrazar su propia mochila, como si fuera un peluche al que abrazar cuando una tiene miedo.

Kate cerró la puerta, observándola conmovida. No sabía muy bien que hacer. La niña no había hablado desde su pregunta "¿Qué haces aquí?" y temía asustarla.

Tenía que pensar en algo, algo para hacer que no se sintiera frágil y cohibida.

-¿Quieres sentarte? Voy a sacar algo de beber... -dijo, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de oficial y la ponía en el perchero. Debajo llevaba un jersey, así que decidió no irse a cambiar aun. No quería dejar sola a la niña.

En silencio, Alexis se quitó el abrigo, dejándolo bien doblado sobre el sofá y se sentó al lado, sin dejar de agarrar su mochila.

Seguía sin hablar.

Kate pensó que era normal. Ella esperaba que su abuela la recogiera y ahora estaba en casa de la novia de su padre, quien no tenía idea de como cuidar a un niño. Seguro que extrañaba a su padre... ¡eso era!

La morena cogió el móvil, caminando hacia la pequeña, que la miró por debajo de sus pestañitas. Cuando llegó al sofá, se arrodilló frente a la niña y le sonrió.

-¿Quieres llamar a papá? -la niña la miró con ojitos iluminados. Kate le mostró el móvil, buscando el nombre de su novio en la pantalla, luego pulsó el botón de llamada y le extendió el teléfono. Alexis lo cogió, sonriendo en cuanto oyó la voz de su padre.

-¡Papá!

El resto de la conversación Kate la siguió en silencio, observando las reacciones de la niña hasta que ella le extendió el móvil. Castle quería hablar con ella.

Kate cogió el teléfono sin moverse de donde estaba, agachada delante de Alexis.

-La niñera no puede quedarse con Alexis. -dijo él con cierto miedo. -Puedes...

-Sí. -respondió ella, mirando a la pequeña con una sonrisa. ¿Cómo iba a dejarla sola? Castle continuó hablando, agradeciéndole el favor y luego habló con Alexis, quien simplemente asintió. Cuando colgó, la pequeña la miró en silencio.

-Ya que vas a pasar aquí la noche... ¿quieres que te enseñe mi modesto pisito? -ofreció Kate, levantándose para luego extenderle la mano, sonriéndole.

Alexis asintió lentamente, extendiendo su manita para que Kate la guiara.

* * *

Johanna terminaba de revisar unos informes cuando el móvil sonó con un zumbido molesto. Quitándose las gafas, se frotó los ojos antes de mirar la pantalla de su teléfono. Tenía un nuevo mensaje.

Tuvo que pelear un poco con las teclas para poder leer el texto, cuando lo hizo, su boca se desencajó.

_"Mamá, ocurrió algo y estoy cuidando a Alexis hasta mañana. Pero ella está cohibida y apenas habla. ¿Alguna idea?"_

La abogada esperó unos minutos para contestar. Pero no tardó en coger el móvil y teclear.

_"Es normal, apenas te conoce... Usa tu instinto hija. Cualquier otra duda llámame."_

A los dos segundos recibió otro mensaje que le hizo sonreír.

_"Gracias por tu "ayuda" mamá."_

* * *

Kate caminaba por el supermercado con Alexis de la mano. La pequeña se dejaba llevar mirando a los lados con timidez, jugueteando con su abrigo rosa cuando se quedaban paradas.

Después de la _apreciada_ ayuda de su madre, Kate abrió la nevera para ofrecer algo a la niña, pero excepto un bote de zumo medio vacío y unas latas de coca cola, la nevera estaba básicamente... como decirlo suavemente: despoblada.

Así que decidió hacer una visita al supermercado, se quitó el uniforme de policía y ahora estaban allí.

La morena miró las estanterías de comestibles, pero no sabía que comprar. Si fuera por ella ni se hubiera preocupado en ir a comprar, solía llamar a un chino o algo por el estilo. Pero no quería que la niña comiera comida para llevar, aunque tampoco sabía si le gustaba, eso era algo que debía de averiguar, pero, por ahora, se contentaba con saber que quería para cenar.

Con esa intención, miró a la muchacha, quien estaba más pendiente de sus pies, levantándolos alternativamente.

-¿Estás cansada? -preguntó Kate.

La niña asintió con la cabeza baja.

En ese momento, una mujer pasaba con su hijo, que iba montado en el propio carrito de la compra, habilitado con una silla en la zona de empujar.

-¿Quieres uno de esos? -ofreció Beckett, señalando hacia el carrito con silla. Alexis asintió. -Vale, pues vamos. -le sonrió guiándola hacia unos carritos sin usar.

Desplegó la silla y puso a Alexis con cuidado. La niña suspiró aliviada y Kate sonrió, empujando el carrito.

El asiento del carro quedaba en frente de la persona que lo empujaba, por lo cual, Alexis quedaba de frente a Kate.

-¿Qué te gustaría cenar? -preguntó la morena mirando las estanterías. -¿Pasta, pizza?, sopa...?

-Pizza... me gusta la pizza.

-Pizza... a mi también me gusta, buena idea. -le sonrió obteniendo una pequeña sonrisa sonrojada de la pelirroja. -Mi mamá me enseñó a hacerla casera, hace tiempo que no preparo algo así... pero podría estar bien.

-¿Pizza casera? -repitió Alexis con la boca en una enorme "o". -¿Con masa casera?

-Con masa casera.

-Papá intentó hacer masa casera una vez y quemó el vestido de la abuela.

Kate rió. Al parecer Martha no era la única que cometía incendios en la cocina.

-Bueno, si quieres podemos intentar hacer la masa juntas. -miró el reloj, las seis y cuarenta y cinco, tenían tiempo. Cuando volvió a mirar a la pequeña esta la observaba con la ilusión grabada en sus ojos.

-¿De... de verdad? -tartamudeó con la boca exageradamente abierta. A Kate le encantó verla así.

-Solo si tu quieres, chef. -dijo, acercándose al estante de la harina para coger un par. -¿Qué me dices?

Alexis asintió efusivamente. -¿Puede tener aceitunas? ¿Y bacon? Y...

Kate rió estirando del carrito.

-Tomo nota... ¿qué más sugiere chef?

_Continuará_


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias por los comentarios! Aquí dejo otro capítulo más... aviso, es pasteloso.**

**Capítulo 4**

Al llegar a casa, Alexis corrió a lavarse las manos, con ayuda de Kate, pues la pequeña no llegaba al fregadero aún. Luego, Kate preparó las cosas, guardó todos los alimentos que había comprado "por si acaso" dejando la nevera llena para al menos una semana, y se lavó las manos, poniéndose un delantal. Pero cuando fue a ofrecer otro a Alexis, ponderó otra idea.

Informando a la niña de que, aun con el delantal se iban a manchar, guió a la pequeña hacia su habitación, abrió el cajón del armario de la ropa y sacó una vieja camiseta azul marino. La pequeña alzó los bracitos cuando la morena le colocó la camiseta. A pesar de ser de manga corta, le llegaba a las muñecas y de largo hasta los tobillos. Era como un vestido.

Alexis sonrió dando una vuelta sobre sus pies, mirándose en el espejo de la habitación. Kate se arrodilló detrás suyo, mirando su reflejo mientras le colocaba bien la camiseta. Luego empezó a recogerle el pelo pelirrojo en una coleta sencilla.

-Perfecta. -afirmó la policía, sonriendo de lado a lado, gesto que correspondió Alexis con agrado. -¿Vamos a por esa masa, señorita chef?

Alexis asintió, dejándose llevar por la morena.

* * *

Las manitas de Alexis amasaban la masa con esfuerzo. Kate la ayudaba a su espalda, amasando también, diciéndole como debía de hacerlo, animándola con palabras dulces y rodeándola con sus brazos para que no se cayera. La pequeña estaba subida a un taburete, de pie para poder llegar a la mesa, así que Kate procuraba que la niña no perdiera el equilibrio. Por eso estaba pegada a su espalda literalmente; haciendo de barrera con sus brazos por si se caía mientras amasaba mientras miraba su obra por encima del hombro de la pelirroja, quien no se molestó por la cercanía.

-¿Así? -preguntó Alexis imitando lo que Kate hacía con la masa.

-Muy bien, eso es. Aprende rápido pequeña chef.

El rato pasó y Kate preparó el horno. Mientras esperaban, pidió a Alexis que la ayudara con la mesa, alejándola del horno, pero en vez de comer en el comedor, prefirió comer en la mesa pequeña del sofá, frente al televisor. Así veían la tele mientras comían.

La pequeña trajo los platos, un par de vasos y una botella de zumo que habían comprado en el super. Un rato después Kate sacó la pizza del horno y la llevó hasta la mesa, asombrando a la pelirroja, quien contempló su obra sorprendida.

-¡Anda! -exclamó Alexis sentada en el sofá, donde Kate había pedido que esperara. -¡No está quemada!

Kate rió. -No, no lo está. Pero aun queda saber si está buena.

Alexis asintió sin quitar ojo a su obra mientras Kate cortaba la masa. El humo salió, recordando que quemaba.

Cogió un trozo, espero a que se enfriara y se lo ofreció a Alexis. A la pequeña se le iluminó la cara en cuanto probó un bocado.

-¡Deliciosa! -alzó el trozó de pizza, haciendo reír a Kate. -Si papá la viera...

-Puede verla. -afirmó Kate sacando el móvil. -Si quieres hacemos una foto de nuestra obra, pequeña Chef.

Alexis asintió emocionada, levantándose para posar con su trozo de pizza y una sonrisa que iluminó la sala, haciendo competencia al flash.

Kate guardó la foto y Alexis empezó a comer. Pronto comían las dos elogiándose a si mismas. La verdad, es que había salido muy buena aquella pizza.

* * *

Después de cenar, Kate cambió a Alexis y la aseó. Ponderó la idea de ducharla, pero no sabía si la niña se iba a cohibir, además la pequeña apenas se había ensuciado la cara de harina, el pelo resultó intacto por lo que prefirió no ducharla.

Cuando terminó de asearla y vestirla con otra camiseta corta de las que guardaba en el cajón, esta vez rosa, Kate la dejó en el sofá, viendo la tele, mientras ella preparaba la cama de invitados. Al volver la pequeña bostezaba. Eran las ocho pasadas.

Con cuidado, Kate se sentó a su lado. La pequeña abrazaba un cojín de uno de los extremos, medio tumbada.

-¿Quieres ir a la cama? -preguntó Kate, pasando su mano por la espalda de la pequeña.

-No quiero... no es mi habitación.

Kate asintió, entendiéndola, acariciando su espalda. Cuando ella era pequeña tampoco le gustaba pasar la noche fuera de su casa, y menos sin su madre. Era instintivo, y se le fue pasando con los años, pero sospechaba que Alexis tenía motivos de sobra para comportarse así. Castle nunca le habló de eso, pero hizo una nota mental de preguntárselo algún día. Por ahora, tenía que hacer que la pequeña se fuera a la cama por su propia voluntad, sin miedos.

-Mmm... ¿y si llamamos a papá? -le siseó, acariciando su brazo. -Podemos pedirle que te de las buenas noches. -dulcificó su voz inconscientemente, haciendo que la niña la mirara.

-¿Puedes hacer eso?

-Claro. -contestó Kate, alargando su mano hacia la mesita para coger su móvil. Luego llamó al escritor. -¿Rick? Tranquilo, sí, todo va bien, muy bien.

Alexis se incorporó un poco, sentándose para escuchar la conversación mejor.

-De hecho, hay aquí una pelirroja que quiere desearte buenas noches y pensé que podía poner el manos libres mientras la acuesto. -la respuesta debió de ser afirmativa, pues Kate sonrió, apretando un botón para escuchar la voz de Castle sin necesidad de pegar la oreja al auricular.

-¿Dónde está mi calabaza? -escucharon la voz de Rick por el comedor.

Alexis sonrió. -¡Papá! ¡Estoy aquí! -rió acercándose más al móvil.

-¿Ya estás en la cama pequeña? -preguntó él.

-No, no quiero ir a la cama... me da cosa no dormir en casa... -confesó.

-Lo se cariño, pero no pasa nada. Kate es buena, ¿no?

Alexis asintió, y su padre lo debió de intuir porque continuó.

-Pues entonces, ¿por qué no hacemos una cosa? -Kate escuchaba en silencio. -Kate te lleva a la cama, te arropa y yo te cuento un cuento hasta que te duermas, ¿te parece bien?

-Sí... -dijo la niña.

Kate obedeció con una sonrisa. -Pues vamos a la cama. -dijo, cogiendo a la niña en brazos mientras ella aguantaba el teléfono.

Rick continuó hablando, contando cosas que hacían reír a su hija, quien se abrazaba a la morena cada vez más cansada. Al llegar a la habitación, Kate tumbó a la pequeña en la cama y la tapó con cuidado, poniendo el móvil en la mesita.

Pero Alexis miraba todo con desconfianza.

-Eh, no pasa nada... -siseó Kate, apartando un par de mechones rojos de la cara de la pequeña. -Es solo una cama.

-Sí... pero en las camas... -titubeó Alexis, incapaz de completar la frase, pero su padre la entendió.

-Tranquila calabaza. Kate, ¿puedes mirar debajo de la cama?

La aludida miró el teléfono como si fuera un tomate lila.

-¿Debajo de la cama?

-Monstruos... -atinó a decir Alexis, con una mirada que enterneció a la morena.

-Voy a ver... -se agachó y miró debajo de la cama, primero un lado, luego el otro. Cuando terminó, suspiró aliviada y negó con la cabeza. -No hay monstruos. -afirmó.

Alexis soltó un largo suspiro cerrando los ojos con alivio.

-¿Lo ves calabaza? Kate también los mantiene alejados de su casa.

La morena asintió con un "por supuesto, soy policía" que hizo que Alexis sonriera.

Luego, Kate se sentó en el borde de la cama acariciando a la pequeña mientras su padre le contaba un cuento. Cuando terminó, Alexis dormía placidamente. Kate se levantó, cogió el móvil, quitó el manos libres y salió de la habitación, apagando las luces.

-Deja la puerta de su habitación entre abierta y maten alguna luz encendida fuera.

La morena obedeció, encendiendo la luz del pasillo.

-Ya está.

-Gracias Kate.

-No es nada Rick... -siseó caminando hacia su habitación. -¿Alexis suele tener pesadillas?

-Cuando duerme fuera sí. Entonces se despierta y me busca, en realidad, me costó casi dos meses acostumbrarle a dormir en su cama sin miedo. Pero lo de la llamada ha sido buena idea, gracias.

-Siempre Rick. -bostezó sin querer.

-¿Tanto le aburro oficial? -rió él.

-Usted no me aburre señor escritor, pero si que estoy un poco cansada. Alexis también lo estaba... espero que duerma de un tirón.

-Kate... gracias, de verdad. No tenías por qué cuidar de mi hija y...

-Rick, en serio, vuelve a agradecerlo y te disparo.

Él se contuvo. -¿Ni si quiera puedo besarte hasta perder la noción del tiempo? Porque me muero por agradecértelo así también.

-Bueno... eso quizás pueda permitirlo... -le siguió el juego ella. -¿De cuantos besos estamos hablando?

-Mmm... no quiera saberlo oficial. -ronroneó él.

-Eso ha sonado a amenaza...

-En toda regla.

Kate sonrió ante su respuesta y luego las palabras fluyeron solas. -Te echo de menos.

-Yo también. A las dos. -suspiró.

-¿Mañana me llamarás? -preguntó, deseando poder escuchar su voz al día siguiente.

-Por supuesto, todos los días. Además, mañana mi madre irá a recoger a Alexis, te llamaré para decirte cuando.

-Bien...

-Kate... Me importas mucho... tanto... yo... no sabes lo que significa para mi esto que estás haciendo.

Ella se quedó en silencio, sí que lo sabía, demasiado bien.

-Lo se... hablamos mañana. Descansa.

-Que tengas dulces sueños, hasta mañana.

_Continuará_


	5. Chapter 5

Vale, lo primero: Gracias por los comentarios, sin ellos no me animaría a subir esto, os lo aseguro. Segundo, he recibido comentarios de gente que quiere más caskett y lo entiendo, así que intentaré poner algo más de la parejita a partir del último capi que tengo escrito (el 14). Lo siento por la escasez de escenas de esas, este fic lo empecé a hacer pensando en la relación madre hija. Tercer punto. Empecé a escribir sin capítulos, así que al separarlos puede quedar raro... este cap es el que menos me gusta de todos. Cuarto punto. Ya se me ha olvidado... ah si! Este fic es muy pasteloso, mucho, demasiado azucarado, y este capítulo, que no sabía como dividirlo, lo es mucho más.

* * *

Capítulo 5

**3 de noviembre Sábado**

Martha caminaba de la mano con una Alexis extremadamente feliz. Estaban en el centro comercial. Había ido a recogerla a casa de la policía por la mañana y, a pesar de creer que la niña estaría algo triste por no haber podido estar con ella el viernes, la pequeña no dejaba de hablar de pizzas, de como amasar la masa, como untar el tomate...

-Vaya, que interesante. -intervino la actriz mirando una de las tiendas de ropa, pero se dio cuenta de que su nieta miraba hacia otra zona. La librería. "No puede ser, esto son los genes de su padre." Pensó. -¿Entonces te lo has pasado bien?

La niña la miró con una sonrisa grande y las mejillas sonrojadas. -Sí. -asintió levemente.

-Eso es bueno querida. -Martha sonrió dirigiéndola hacia una tienda de ropa. -¡Mira que abrigos más bonitos!

* * *

**Lunes ****5 de noviembre **

Rick llegó a casa cuando Alexis y Martha preparaban la mesa. Nada más verlo, la pequeña lo abrazó saludándolo. Rick la elevó en brazos dándole besitos y diciéndole lo mucho que la había echado de menos. Dos horas después, la pequeña hacia los deberes en su habitación mientras Castle intentó descansar algo en el sofá del comedor. Martha se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-Tu hija se ve bien... está animada.

Castle asintió. -Sí, dice que hizo de chef. ¿Cocinaste algo con ella, madre? -la miró con cierto escepticismo. Martha negó exageradamente.

-No pretendo enseñar a tu hija a como quemar una cocina en diez minutos. -Castle suspiró. -Fue Kate, se ve que hicieron pizza casera.

-¿Pizza casera? ¿En serio?

-Sí. Alexis me explicó todo el proceso de elaboración paso a paso. -dijo, mostrando una sonrisa sincera. -Deberías verla hablar de como se amasa una pizza... estaba contenta por que Kate le dejó amasar, poner el tomate, el queso...

-Kate mencionó algo... dijo que me enseñaría una foto de una pizza especial. Pero no pensé que fuera tan especial -sonrió.

-Alexis está muy contenta.

-Sí...

Un silencio les invadió, como si no quisieran continuar con lo evidente, hasta que Rick habló.

-Mamá, ¿crees qué...?

-Si la pregunta es si creo que Kate debería ver más a menudo a Alexis... -Castle asintió. -La respuesta es sí.

-¿Tu crees? -cuestionó inseguro.

-Oh querido, lo creo... ciegamente. Solo tienes que ver la felicidad de Alexis para darte cuenta de que es una buena idea.

Rick consideró la idea. -Pero... ¿No sería ir demasiado rápido? Es decir...

-Hijo, si tienes dudas por cómo pueda reaccionar Kate... te diré que si ella pensara que es demasiado rápido, no se habría ofrecido para cuidar a Alexis, ¿no crees?

Castle ponderó lo que le decía en silencio. -¿Entonces?

-Podrías tantear el terreno... hacer que Kate y Alexis queden una vez por semana. -Martha le tocó el hombro. -Ellas solas... eso mejorara su relación. -Rick dudó. -Tu piénsalo, ¿vale? Y mientras lo haces... tengo que recordarte una cosa. Alexis necesita una niñera esta semana.

* * *

**Miércoles ****7 ****de noviembre **

-¿Cuando te voy a ver? -preguntó Kate hacia su teléfono. Su madre la miraba con una extendida sonrisa al otro lado de la mesa, estaban en la cafetería a la que iban con regularidad, con sus cafés encima de la mesa, humeando.

-Yo también te echo de menos Kate. -confesó el escritor ajeno a las miradas que recibía la policía por parte de su madre. Johanna movió las cejas hacia arriba. -Pero Paula me tiene explotado con reuniones, entrevistas y capítulos por entregar. -explicó con voz realmente cansada. -Si no "obedezco" es capaz de hacerme trabajar en navidad y Alexis...

-Lo entiendo Rick, tranquilo.

Él suspiró.

-Por cierto... a Alexis le gustó la noche de chicas en tu casa.

-¿Noche de chicas? -rió Kate ante su ocurrencia, Johanna levantó las cejas sin comprender.

-Sí bueno, así lo he bautizado. ¿Suena bien, eh?

-Entonces, ¿a Alexis le gustó? -Johanna sonrió entendiendo de que iba el tema. -Llegó a casa y apenas levantó su cabeza del suelo, no sabía que hacer...

-Alexis es muy tímida... para abrirse a una persona le hace falta mucho tiempo. Su profesora tardó dos trimestres en verla sonreír.

-Vaya...

-Así que verla hablar de cómo se hace una pizza paso a paso y "sin quemarla"... -remarcó las últimas palabras. -es todo un logro... de verdad, gracias.

-De nada... por cierto, ¿de verdad quemaste el vestido de tu madre? -rió ligeramente.

-¡Fue un accidente!

Kate soltó una carcajada ante la atenta mirada de su madre, quien no había visto a su hija así de contenta y resuelta desde... no lo recuerda.

-Si ya... un accidente...

-En serio... Kate... ¿Puedo... puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, no. Es solo que... si no quieres solo tienes que decirlo, se que no tienes por qué hacerlo... pero...

-Rick, desembucha.

-¿Podrías quedarte con Alexis el sábado por la tarde? -preguntó de golpe, haciendo desencajar la mandíbula de Kate. -Lo siento, olvidalo... no debí preguntarte, no tienes por qué cuidar de una niña si su padre aun tiene tiempo de buscar una niñera. -se reprochó a si mismo.

-Vale, lo haré.

-Lo siento, de verdad, pero... espera. ¿Qué has dicho?

-Que vale. El sábado libro así que podré cuidar de Alexis. -dijo Kate, provocando sorpresa en su madre.

Rick pegó un grito que llegó hasta los oídos de Johanna, haciéndola sonreír. -¿De verdad? Esto es... ¡es grande! Eres... ¡eres extraordinaria Kate! Entonces... el sábado te dejo a Alexis en tu apartamento, ¿o quieres venir hasta el loft? Tendrías que quedarte a dormir... ¡oh! Eso no te lo he dicho. Mierda. Sería hasta el domingo por la tarde, es decir un día... por favor, no cambies de opinión, con la emoción se me a olvida...

Kate rió. -Dios Rick, respira. No pasa nada, me quedaré a dormir en tu casa, o que Alexis se venga a mi piso... lo que ella quiera.

-Preferiría que fuera a tu casa... por el tema de los monstruos. -aclaró. -Es bueno que vaya aprendiendo a dormir en otros sitios sin tener miedo. Pero si tu...

-Pues en mi casa.

-Gracias Kate... -susurró con sinceridad. -De verdad... no sabes... no sabes lo que significa para mi...

-De nada Rick...

Tras una decena de agradecimientos más, Rick colgó y Kate se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón. Johanna le sonreía moviendo las cejas, haciendo sonrojar a su hija.

* * *

**Sábado ****24 ****de noviembre **

Los días pasaron, exactamente, casi tres semanas. Faltaba muy poco para Diciembre y Castle se vio saturado de trabajo. La idea era sufrir todas las reuniones y las firmas posibles para tener todo el mes siguiente sin ningún compromiso "Para pasar las fiestas con Alexis sin ningún imprevisto." le dijo el escritor a la Kate en su momento, y ella lo entendió. Y no solo lo entendía, también lo ayudaba.

Los viernes, sábados y domingos Castle viajaba a diferentes lugares para dar charlas, propaganda, entrevistas y todo lo que Paula se le ocurría para "rellenar la agenda". Así que, si bien los viernes Alexis podía quedarse con Martha, el fin de semana -a veces un día, otros los dos- la pequeña se quedaba al cuidado de Kate. Y cuando la niña era recogida o llevada al piso de la oficial, la pequeña se alegraba cada vez más. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con la morena y, al contrario que los primeros días, la pelirroja hablaba poco a poco con más confianza.

La rutina era sencilla. El sábado por la tarde, nada más entrar al apartamento, Alexis dejaba su mochila rosa sobre la habitación de invitados -o lo que ahora ella llamaba "su cama"-, luego iban a comprar ingredientes y alimentos, y, cuando llegaban, cocinaban juntas su futura cena. Hacían una foto de su obra, siempre con Alexis enseñando la cena recién hecha o comiendo un trozo; luego cenaban en el sofá, mientras veían la tele. Era un ritual. Kate se había acostumbrado al canal de dibujos y nombraba a casi todos los personajes en cuanto aparecían por la pantalla, ante alguna que otra corrección de Alexis, que de vez en cuando le preguntaba algún nombre, como si fuera una maestra y Kate una alumna rebelde, pues se inventaba los nombres de vez en cuando solo para ver a la pequeña explicándole su error, hablando con fluidez.

Al terminar la cena, Alexis ayudaba a poner los platos en el fregadero y Kate la cambiaba. Siempre venía duchada de casa, así que tan solo tenía que ocuparse de que la niña se lavara los dientes. Cuando terminaba, guiaba a la pequeña hacia la cama de invitados y la acostaba, arropándola. Luego, como la rutina mandaba, Kate llamaba a Rick, este le daba las buenas noches a su hija y Kate miraba debajo de la cama. -No hay monstruos. -le informaba sacando una sonrisa sincera en la niña. Kate siempre esperaba a que la pequeña cerrara los ojos y se iba de la habitación, entre cerrando la puerta y encendiendo la luz del pasillo. Pero aquella noche algo cambió.

-Kate...

La voz de la niña resonó por el pequeño pisito, alertando a la aludida. Kate retrocedió sobre sus pasos y se asomó por la puerta de la habitación. -¿Qué pasa pequeña?

La pelirroja mantenía los ojillos entre cerrados, con visible cansancio, pero resistiéndose a cerrarlos aún.

-¿Puedes darme un beso?

El corazón de Kate dio un vote, haciéndola sonreír entre la oscuridad de la habitación. -Claro... -atinó a decir acercándose a la cama, agachándose para darle un dulce beso en la frente. -Buenas noches pequeña chef. -no lo pudo evitar, su voz salió tan aterciopelada y tierna como el momento que estaba viviendo.

Alexis sonrió suspirando. -Buenas noches Kate.

Con una última mirada a la pelirroja, Kate salió de la habitación, dejándose caer en su cama en cuanto llegó. Aquella noche ella también se durmió con una sonrisa.

_Continuará_


	6. Chapter 6

_Por una especie de "acuerdo amistoso" este capítulo lo subiré antes, y el 7 dentro de tres días. Tras este aviso os dejo con el fic. Gracias por los comentarios._

Capítulo 6

**25 de noviembre Domingo**

Aquél domingo, como el anterior en el que Martha no podía recoger a su nieta hasta la tarde, Alexis se quedaría hasta después de comer. Como los sábados, los domingos también contaban con una rutina un poco más "suelta". Kate se despertaba temprano, se hacía un moño práctico en el pelo, y sin cambiarse, hacía el desayuno. Sobre las nueve de la mañana, Alexis aparecía con su pijama y sus enormes zapatillas de conejitos rosas, dando tímidos pasitos hacia la mesa auxiliar de la cocina, donde Kate mantenía un pequeño manjar con tostadas y zumo incluidos.

La morena la saludó preparando las últimas cosas del desayuno.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días. -respondió la pequeña aun en el suelo, jugando con sus manitas. Kate dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla con curiosidad. La niña parecía haber vuelto a la timidez inicial de hacía tres semanas y aquello la asustó. ¿Y si había hecho algo mal? ¿Y si...? Dios, le había costado tanto hacer que la niña se abriera y le hablara que... -¿Puedo darte un beso?

Kate pestañeó un par de veces, repitiendo la pregunta una y otra vez en su mente.

-Por favor... -insistió levemente la pelirroja. Mantenía la cabeza agachada, estirando la camiseta de su pijama.

Con una sonrisa, Kate se arrodilló frente a Alexis, besando su mejilla dulcemente, posando sus labios sobre la piel de la niña un buen rato, hasta que decidió separarse. Alexis sonreía de lado a lado.

-¿Y mi beso? -preguntó Kate, retirando un mechón pelirrojo de la cara de la niña. Alexis se acercó a la morena, besando su mejilla con timidez, soltando una carcajada cuando Kate la abrazó, levantándola para poder sentarla en la silla de la cocina.

* * *

El resto de la mañana sucedió con normalidad. Después del desayuno, Kate peinó a la pelirroja con cuidado, pasando el cepillo con suavidad por el pelo de la pequeña, quien, a pesar de no gustarle demasiado que su padre le peinara cada día ese largo cabello rojo, le gustaba como lo hacía Kate. Era delicada y suave, como su padre pretendía, pero tenía cierta experiencia que él no poseía. Además, hacía algo que su padre no hacía. Cantaba.

Alexis se relajaba cuando ella cantaba. Su voz era tan dulce y calmada que no podía evitar cerrar los ojos.

Cuando terminó de peinarla la vistió y fue a cambiarse ella también. Alexis aprovechó para hacer los deberes en la mesa del sofá, sentándose en el suelo, en un cojín. Cuando Kate llegó la pequeña dibujaba.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó Kate, sentándose detrás de la pequeña, en el sofá, mirando lo que hacía Alexis.

-Dibujo. La maestra nos pidió que dibujáramos lo que más nos guste para la galería.

-¿Galería?

Alexis se giró para verla, asintiendo ante su pregunta. -Sí, papá tuvo la idea. -le sonrió, levantándose con el dibujo en las manos.

-¿Qué idea? -interrogó la morena viendo como Alexis volvió a sonreír, sentándose en el regazo de la policía, de espaldas. Kate la envolvió con sus brazos. Aquel tipo de acercamiento no era nuevo, Kate solía abrazarla por detrás cuando cocinaban, pero que Alexis iniciara los abrazos... eso si que era nuevo.

Alexis elevó su dibujo, contenta por hablar de la idea de su padre.

-Cerca de mi escuela hay un centro de ado... adop...

-¿Adopción?

-¡Eso! Ayudan a niños que no tienen mamás ni papás. Papá dice que es un buen lugar, que no es como los demás. -explicó la pequeña, apartando su vista del dibujo para mirar hacia arriba, a los ojos verdes de la morena. -Él ayuda, ¿sabés? Da cosas, dinero, alimentos, juguetes... una vez se ofreció voluntario para estar una semana cocinando. Pero no duró ni un día. -hizo una mueca, volviendo a mirar al dibujo.

Kate rió. Se imaginaba el por qué.

-¿Quemó algo?

-La peluca del señor Alfredo.

Vale, aquello no se lo imaginaba. Alexis rió al ver la mandíbula desencajada de la morena.

-Se lo tomó bien. -recordó Alexis. -Pero le hizo jurar que no les ayudaría con eso nunca más.

-Lo entiendo. -rió Kate cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa. -¿Entonces? ¿Para qué es la subasta?

Alexis miró hacia arriba, haciendo memoria.

-Para recaudar algo de dinero y concienciar a la gente. -repitió las palabras exactas de su padre. -Ayudan muchos colegios, no solo el mio.

Kate asintió, conmovida por el intento de ayuda desinteresada del escritor y la aceptación ciega de su hija.

-¿Y de que va la galería?

Alexis volvió a elevar la vista para mirar a la mujer.

-Dibujos. Todos los niños del colegio harán dibujos para venderlos. Mañana tenemos que entregarlos, podemos hacer los que queramos... yo quiero hacer muchos, quiero ayudar. -Kate sonrió orgullosa de la pequeña, hasta que notó que ella bajaba la mirada, desilusionada. -Pero no he traído muchas hojas y... -señaló el dibujo con la mirada.

El dibujo constaba de unos garabatos que hacían formas reconocibles, pero sin color.

-Solo traje un lápiz. -aclaró la pelirroja. -Nadie comprará esto...

En un movimiento instintivo, Kate la acercó más a su cuerpo, besando su cabeza.

-Tengo una solución.

La pequeña buscó su mirada, ilusionada por sus palabras. Kate sonrió, levantándola para dejarla en el suelo, luego le ofreció su mano. -Pero tendremos que salir un momento.

* * *

Cuando la señora Smith, la mujer más canosa del edificio, abrió la puerta de su casa, nunca se imaginó ver a su vecina joven, la del quinto B, con una niña pelirroja en sus brazos.

-Hola...

-Buenos días señora Smith. -la saludó Kate con una sonrisa. Alexis se escondió en el hombro de la morena. -Vengo a pedirle un favor...

* * *

Después de explicarle la situación, la señora Smith les hizo pasar, invitándolas al sofá mientras ella buscaba el estuche de pintura de sus nietos.

Kate se sentó con la pequeña en su regazo. Alexis no se separaba de la policía, era algo que ya le había advertido Castle y que notaba siempre que iban a comprar, la niña era muy tímida con la gente, demasiado a veces. -Alexis, ¿te gustan los gatitos?

La niña dejó su refugió improvisado -el hombro de Kate- y la miró con curiosidad. -¿Gatitos?

La morena sonrió señalando hacía su lado, donde un gatito pequeño, de unos meses, se acercaba a la pequeña, con una timidez que compaginaba con la de la pelirroja.

Alexis abrió la boca en una "o" inmensa y el animalito le tocó la pierna con su hocico. Kate movió un poco a la niña, sentándola de espaldas en sus piernas y sonrió al ver a Alexis reír levemente, dejando que el gato se sentara en su regazo. Pero no se atrevió a tocarlo hasta que Kate empezó a acariciar su piel marrón. El gatito ronroneó ante el contacto y Alexis imitó a Kate, acariciándolo con suavidad.

-¡Qué suave! -siseó la pequeña con la boca abierta, no la había cerrado en todo el rato.

-Sí, mucho. Y le gusta que le acaricien, mira. -el gato estaba boca arriba, recibiendo las caricias con los ojos cerrados, ronroneando.

Así estuvieron hasta que la señora Smith apareció en la sala, con un par de bolsas llenas de pintura y cartulinas. -Veo que ya conocéis a "Yago". Mi nieta lo encontró y como no le permiten animales... -la mujer hizo un intento de mueca, pero solo pudo sonreír. Kate le correspondió, para luego observar a Alexis. La pequeña seguía ensimismada con el gatito.

-He encontrado temperas, acuarelas y pinceles... también cartulinas blancas y de colores. -dijo la mujer mayor al cabo de un rato. Extendiendo las bolsas hacia la pelirroja, como no pesaban podía llevarlas ella. La niña dejó que el gatito se fuera de su regazo y cogió las pinturas. Luego Kate se levantó, alzando a la pequeña en sus brazos.

-Gracias señora Smith, le devolveré las pinturas esta tarde.

-De nada mujer. Yo también conozco ese centro de adopción. Lleva muchos años abierto, yo estuve allí en su día y el señor Alfredo también. Tuve suerte y encontré a una familia humilde pero buena que me ayudó mucho. Él también, pero decidió quedarse el centro y seguir con él. Es especial, tienen pocos niños pero los tratan bien, ese lugar es su segunda familia, pase lo que pase...

Alexis la contemplaba en silencio, al igual que Kate, ambas interesadas por su historia.

-Pero bueno, no quiero aburriros, espero que esta idea de la galería funcione... yo también iré y compraré algo.

Kate asintió, agradeciéndoselo de nuevo antes de irse.

* * *

Una pila de dibujos descansaba sobre la mesa, secándose. Alexis pintaba en la mesa auxiliar del sofá, sentada en el suelo, vestida con la camiseta larga de Kate, la que usaba cuando cocinaban. La policía pensó que sería buena idea ponerle la camiseta como "bata improvisada". Y acertó.

Alexis intentaba hacer un gato pequeño en una bota, y la verdad es que le estaba saliendo bastante bien, como los anteriores dibujos. Kate estaba sorprendida del manejo del pincel de la niña. Al principio temía equivocarse, pero cuando Kate se puso a dibujar sentada su lado, poniendo todo su empeño en dibujar un coche, la pequeña se dejó llevar, pintando más deprisa, sin miedo. Cuando Kate terminó el coche, Alexis ya había hecho un puñado de dibujos. Gatos, perros, marineros, barcos piratas, un teatro por dentro, caballos, un coche de policía...

La cara de Kate se transformó al ver el coche. Tenía todos los detalles de un coche patrulla, incluidas las letras NYP en los laterales del vehículo. Era un trabajo minucioso, hecho por un niño de cuatro años, casi cinco, pero un niño... ¿Cómo podía tener esa habilidad de detallismo?

-¿Te gusta?

Kate miró a la niña sentada a su lado, observándola divertida, entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta como un porta aviones. Se obligó a entre cerrar los labios y miró a la niña con autentica admiración. -Tiene muchos detalles.

-Papá tiene uno así.

-¿Un coche patrulla?

-De juguete. Se lo trajo Santa el año pasado, es radio control y tiene una antena muy grande.

-Pero este no tiene antena. -apreció Kate, cogiendo el dibujo para verlo de cerca.

-Porque es de verdad. -contestó como si fuera obvio. -No es un juguete.

Kate asintió riendo levemente.

-Pues está muy bien Alexis. -le dijo con sinceridad, sin quitar ojo al dibujo, completamente embobada. Alexis dejó de pintar para mirar a la morena.

-Pues si lo quieres lo compras.

Kate la miró, sorprendida. -¿Qué? No puedes regalármelo, hay muchos...

Alexis negó con la cabeza, cogiendo pintura amarilla con el pincel.

-Lo siento, se vende.

La morena miró a la pequeña y al dibujo alternativamente. Ese dibujo iba a ser suyo... costase lo que costase.

_Continuará_


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias por los comentarios. Disculpad las faltas, no he tenido tiempo para corregirlo. El siguiente capítulo lo subiré en tres días, luego ya veremos. Un saludo!

* * *

Capítulo 7

**3 de diciembre**

La gente pasaba de un lado a otro, mirando las paredes llenas de dibujos con precios. Alexis caminaba de la mano de su padre, con su abuela al lado, observando las obras de su nieta con atención.

-¿Y Kate papá? -dijo la niña, mirando hacia los lados, cohibida por el ir y venir de la gente.

Martha y Rick se miraron entre sí. Desde que el escritor volvió a la normalidad con su trabajo, Alexis y Kate no se habían vuelto a ver, y aunque solo habían pasado unos días desde el sábado pasado, Alexis no dejaba de preguntar por Kate. Por eso mismo Rick la había invitado a ir con ellos a la exposición, pero Kate tenía turno.

-Cariño... -empezó Rick con suavidad. Alexis elevó sus ojillos tristes hacia los de su padre. -Kate no puede venir, tiene que trabajar.

Alexis bajó la cabeza. Rick suspiró e hizo lo mismo, desalentado. Él también tenía la esperanza de poder verla por fin después de más de un mes sin verla. Se llamaban cada día, pero no era lo mismo.

Martha los miró negando con la cabeza. -Menudos dos para ir de fiesta. -intentó animar el ambiente. -Alexis, querida... ¿Todos estos dibujos son tuyos? -preguntó Martha, señalando las dos paredes que tenían el nombre de su nieta y que ya contaba con cuadros vendidos. Además, comparada con otras secciones, la de Alexis contaba con más espectadores, apenas había un hueco libre.

Como movido por un resorte, Castle levantó la mirada, contemplando las obras de su hija con plena admiración, estaba asombrado.

La niña asintió mirando al suelo. -Sí, Kate y yo dibujamos en su casa, ella intentó hacer un par de cosas, pero yo era más rápida. -sonrió al recordar la cara de la policía falsamente indignada porque la casa que había hecho se parecía a una lata de sardinas.

Martha sonrió ante el leve cambio de actitud de la muchacha, era mencionar a Kate y su felicidad aumentaba.

-¡Esto es increíble cariño! -exclamó Castle embobado con los dibujos, cosa que a Alexis le recordó a Kate, cuando ella vio el coche patrulla tenían la misma cara.

-Hijo, ni se te ocurra comprarlos todos, deja algo para los demás. -le leyó la mente Martha.

-Eso Richard, deja algo para los demás. -se oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

Los tres Castle se giraron a la vez.

-¡Alfredo! -exclamaron Martha y Rick a la vez.

Él los saludó con sendos abrazos y les sonrió con sinceridad. -Gracias por la idea Rick, la cosa va bien, más de la mitad de los cuadros se han vendido, y como no te des prisa, los de tu hija volaran. -rió al ver la cara de Castle negando con la cabeza con los ojos bien abiertos.

Alexis se mantuvo callada hasta que Alfredo se agachó.

-Y tu pequeña, gracias por tus obras de arte, eres la que más ha traído... y son preciosos, la mayoría están vendidos.

La pequeña miró hacia el suelo, sonrojada, apretando la mano de su padre sin querer.

Castle sonrió de medio lado. A pesar de que Alexis conocía a Alfredo desde que tenía tres años, seguía siendo tímida con él, bueno, con él y con todos los que no fueran él mismo o la actriz.

-Además, ves ese dibujo de allí. -dijo Alfredo, señalando hacia el coche patrulla de acuarela de Alexis. Tenía la etiqueta de vendido.

De repente, sin previo aviso, Rick soltó un chillido agudo, caminando hacia el dibujo con ojillos iluminados.

-¡Lo quiero! -gritó.

Todo el mundo se giró para verlo, pero él andaba demasiado ocupado dando saltitos. Alexis se separó de su padre y cogió la mano de su abuela. Sus mejillas ardían.

-Lo siento Richard, pero ese fue el primero que se vendió.

El aludido lo miró con la boca abierta, luego la cerró, haciendo pucheros. -Pero...

Alfredo rió. -Se vendió incluso antes de exponerlo, no lo habíamos colgado cuando recibimos una llamada. -explicó.

La gente empezó a mirar otras cosas y Martha lo agradeció. Le gustaba ser el centro de atención, ese era su trabajo, pero a Alexis le intimidaba que toda la multitud estuviera mirándolos.

-¿Una llamada? -preguntó la actriz. Su hijo volvió a mirar el dibujo, haciendo pucheros.

-Sí. -rió el hombre. -No os lo vais a creer, pero nos llamaron de la central de policía.

Ahora Rick parecía interesado.

-¿La central de policía?

-Sí. Un policía compró el cuadro antes de que lo colgáramos incluso. Describió con detalle el dibujo y pagó el triple por él. Nos hizo tanta gracia que aceptamos.

Martha miró a Rick, quien mantenía un semblante pensativo. -¿Podría ser...? -siseó Martha especulando mentalmente.

-¿Un policía? -pensó Rick en voz alta, pero cuando fue a decir algo más un chillido, similar al que él había soltado antes, lo sorprendió. Luego vio como Alexis votaba desde su sitió, mirando hacia la entrada.

-¡Kate! -gritó la pequeña.

Martha y Rick miraron hacia la entrada, donde una Kate uniformada les sonrió al verles.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, Alexis dejó la mano de su abuela y corrió hacia la policía, tirándose hacia sus brazos. Kate la cogió al vuelo, dando una vuelta sobre si misma, riendo con Alexis. La gorra policial se cayó al suelo cuando Kate giró a Alexis en el aire. Pero le dio igual, y más cuando la pequeña besó su mejilla, feliz.

-¡Has venido!

-¡Sí! No quería perdérmelo. -le sonrió, Alexis la abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro de Kate.

-Pensé que no podrías venir... papá dijo que trabajabas.

-Y estoy trabajando. -siseó Kate. -Pero no quería perdérmelo, así que pedí una hora de descanso.

Alexis se separó mirándola con ilusión. -Gracias.

Después de unos segundos de cuchicheos que solo escucharon ellas, Kate se agachó sin soltarla, cogió el gorro de policía y se lo colocó a la niña. La pequeña rió feliz y Kate caminó hacia unos sorprendidos Castle, Martha y Alfredo.

Al llegar, Rick se acercó a ella, besándola. Kate se sorprendió, pero no tardó en corresponderlo, agarrando con fuerza a Alexis.

-Dios... te he echado tanto de menos. -susurró Castle, mirándola con profundidad mientras acariciaba su rostro con las dos manos.

Kate se ruborizó notando la mirada de media galería sobre ella.

-Yo también Rick... yo también.

Alexis los miraba entre los dos, aun en los brazos de la policía, pero parecía que Rick no tomaba en cuenta eso, pues besó de nuevo a la morena, y luego otra vez, y otro, y otra...

-¡Papá! ¡Deja que respire!

Alfredo y Martha rieron con su comentario, dejando a la parejita sonrojada.

Castle miró a su hija con cierto aire de reproche que no llegó a ninguna parte.

-Dejala, yo llegué antes. -explicó la pequeña, dejando su cabeza en el hombro de la morena.

-¿Qué? -tartamudeó un indignado Castle, mirando a su hija con los ojos entre cerrados. -Granujilla... es mi novia.

-¿Y? Yo llegue antes. -repitió la pequeña sin dejarse intimidar. -Haber venido antes.

Kate soltó una risotada que acompañó a la de Martha y Alfredo. ¿Aquello estaba pasando? ¿Estaban peleando por ella?

-¡Esto es injusto calabaza! ¡Llevo un mes sin verla!

-Y yo una semana. -hizo un mohín Alexis.

-¡Mentira! Fueron un par de días.

-¡Se sintió como una semana!

Kate intentó poner paz. -Estáis discutiendo por una tontería... -los dos la miraron indignados.

-¡No! -gritaron a la vez.

Martha se acercó a los tres, posando sus manos en Rick y Kate, captando la atención de los tres. -Lo que Kate quiere decir, es que si discutís perdéis tiempo.

Ambos parecieron pensar las palabras de la actriz, pero al parecer no sirvió de nada.

-Yo llegué antes. -volvió al ataque Alexis, aferrándose a Kate.

-¡Porque yo te dejé!

Ambos continuaron discutiendo. Martha negó con la cabeza con un "No tienen remedio" y Alfredo soltó una carcajada.

-Si no paráis, me voy. -amenazó Kate y ambos se callaron de golpe, tragando saliva. -¿Habrá paz? -preguntó mirando a ambos con los ojos entre cerrados. Ambos asintieron. Alexis movió tanto la cabeza, que el gorro estuvo a punto de caerse. La policía lo puso en su sitio.

Martha rió al lado del hombre mayor, que pronto se acercó a ellos, presentándose. Kate charló con él y Martha mientras Castle, que había visto de reojo como intentaban comprar las obras de su niña, se separó de ellos, espantando a los posibles compradores. Hasta que él no tuviera al menos un par de obras para colgar en su despacho, no dejaría que nadie se acercara.

Kate lo dejó hacer, rodando los ojos cuando lo escuchó gruñir como un perro a uno de los padres. Aquello era nuevo. Martha aplaudió el acto y le pidió que comprara el cuadro del teatro que tanto le gustaba a la actriz. Lo había hecho Alexis mientras hablaban de Martha y Kate no pudo evitar compartir una sonrisa cómplice con la pequeña.

En los siguientes minutos, Alfredo se disculpó para ir a saludar a más gente.

-Bueno, agente, ha sido un placer conocerla.

-Por favor, llámeme Kate. -sonrió con Alexis acomodada en sus brazos.

-Pues un placer Kate. Hable con la persona que se encarga de las ventas para verificar la compra y la dirección para enviársela a casa, como pidió. -Alexis y Martha miraron a la policía, atando cabos. Kate asintió.

-Lo haré, gracias por todo.

-A usted señorita. Hasta pronto.

Dicho esto, se fue. Kate lo observó marcharse hasta que lo perdió de vista. Luego desplazó su atención a las pelirrojas, ambas tenían la boca desencajada.

-¿Tu eres el policía que compró el cuadro? -dijeron a la vez.

Kate asintió. -Me gusta mucho ese cuadro.

-¿Qué cuadro? -preguntó Castle, apareciendo de repente a su lado, rodeando a Kate por el lado que no sujetaba a Alexis.

La pequeña protesto con la mirada, pero respetó la "paz" acordada.

-Kate compró el cuadro del coche de policía.

Rick la miró como si estuviera viendo una polilla gigante. -¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Tú!?

Ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Rick sacó su billetera.

-Te lo compro, ¿cuanto quieres?

Kate se separó de él, como si quemara.

-¿Qué? ¡No pienso venderlo!

-¿Mil dolares?

-¡No!

-Dos mil.

-Castle, no. -lo amenazó con la mirada. -No pienso venderlo ni por tu ferrari, ¿entiendes?

Ellos no se dieron cuenta, pero en ese momento, la cara de Alexis se transformó a una completamente feliz. Martha lo vio y sonrió de lado a lado.

Castle gimoteó vencido.

-¿Al menos me dejarás verlo...? -puso morritos.

Kate sonrió, besando su mejilla. -Siempre que vengas a casa.

-Vale... -aceptó haciendo un mohín con la boca.

Ella volvió a besarlo, esta vez en los labios, y luego caminó hacia las paredes de la exposición. -¿Vamos a ver tus obras? -preguntó a la niña que seguía en sus brazos.

Alexis sonrió y ambas pasearon por la galería, cuchicheando entre si, riendo de vez en cuando.

Martha tocó el hombro de su hijo, que miraba la escena haciendo morritos.

-Compartir no mola...

-¡Vamos querido! -rió Martha. -Esto es bueno.

-¿Bueno? -repitió escéptico.

La actriz volvió a señalarlas como si fuera lógico. -¿No lo ves? ¿Desde cuándo Alexis se comporta así con alguien que no seas tu o yo?

Cómo si empezara a entender, Castle abrió la boca por completo, para luego sonreír.

-Anda, vamos a terminar con el papeleo de las compras. -dijo Martha.

_Continuará_


	8. Chapter 8

Aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste y muchas gracias por los comentarios.

* * *

Capítulo 8

Una hora después, Kate se despedía de los Castle en la salida del centro transformado en galería. Alexis y Castle se aferraban a la policía, cada una en un lado, pero ella se despegó de ellos, diciendo que si llegaba tarde la matarían. Les dio un beso a cada uno, se acercó a Martha, quien la abrazó con agrado y subió al coche de policía.

-¿Cuando nos veremos? -preguntó Castle con Alexis entre sus brazos, viendo como la morena los miraba desde la ventanilla.

-Estos días tengo que cubrir a un compañero herido, así que hago unas cuantas horas más de lo habitual, en la central y en las calles. -Alexis y Rick bajaron la cabeza. -Pero si queréis puedo quedar por la noche, después del trabajo. Salgo sobre las ocho.

Rick y Alexis la miraron con ojillos ilusionados.

-¿Está noche? -preguntaron a la vez.

-Está noche tengo guardia... pero si queréis mañana...

-¡Mañana! -afirmaron los dos sin dar tiempo a que se lo pensara.

Kate sonrió arrancando el motor del coche.

-Pues hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana. -dijeron los tres Castle elevando sus manos mientras el coche patrulla se iba. En cuanto lo perdieron de vista Alexis y Rick pusieron morritos.

-Sois lo que no hay. -rió Martha caminando hacia casa. -La veréis mañana... alegrad esas caras.

Los dos Castle la siguieron mirando de reojo hacia la dirección en la que había desaparecido Kate. -Aun faltan 24 horas. -gimoteó Castle. Alexis asintió y Martha rodó los ojos.

* * *

**4 de diciembre**

Kate llegó a casa de los Castle sobre las ocho y media de la noche. Se había cambiado de ropa por unos tejanos y una blusa, el pelo lo tenía suelto, rizado hacia los lados. Castle la recibió con un beso y luego Alexis se acercó a ella, abrazándola. Martha hizo lo mismo poco después.

Una hora más tarde, después de cenar comida por encargo, Rick convenció a la policía para quedarse un rato a ver una película. Kate intentó negarse, pero los pucheros de Alexis y Castle debilitaron sus intenciones, sucumbiendo. Se sentaron en el sofá grande, Kate en el medio, rodeada por los dos Castle, que se acomodaron en ella. La morena los rodeó por los hombros.

Diez minutos después, los ojos de Kate se cerraron, sucumbiendo al cansancio. Martha miró la escena desde el sillón del comedor, con una copa de vino en la mano.

-Querido... -susurró la actriz, señalando hacia la mujer joven.

Rick la miró y su corazón latió con fuerza. Estaba dormida, con la cabeza apoyada en la de Alexis, que miraba la televisión con los ojos cada vez más cerrados.

Con pesar, Castle tomó una decisión y acarició el hombro de su novia, besando su mejilla con delicadeza. -Cariño... -siseó aterciopeladamente. Martha desencajó la mandíbula ante ese apelativo. -Cariño... despierta... -besó su sien.

Kate murmuró algo inentendible.

-Cariño, te estás quedando dormida...

-¿Qué? -intentó despertarse la aludida, pero el cuerpo le pesaba y los parpados se cerraban contra su voluntad.

-Cariño...

Ahora sí que abrió los ojos mirando al escritor. Lo hizo de golpe, como si se acabara de percatar del uso de la palabra cariñosa. Quiso decir algo, pero terminó bostezando.

-¿He dormido mucho rato? -preguntó incorporándose un poco, haciendo que Alexis la mirara.

-No, unos minutos... ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir?

Ahora si que Alexis los miraba con atención, al igual que Martha.

-No. Mañana madrugaré y descansaré más si duermo en mi casa, si me quedo aquí tendría que salir una o dos horas antes para llegar con tiempo... y estoy cansada. -dijo mientras se le cerraban los ojos.

Alexis bajó la cabecita, desilusionada, Martha resopló con el mismo sentimiento. Castle tan solo esbozó una sonrisa. -Entiendo. -dijo, besando su sien. -¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

-Traje coche... -siseó Kate intentando despertarse, pero sus ojos se cerraban solos.

-Puedo volver en taxi. Por favor...

Kate asintió. -Gracias.

Reacia a separarse, Alexis retrocedió en su asiento, viendo como su padre ayudaba a la policía a levantarse. Martha paró la película y se acercó a la morena para despedirse. Castle fue a por sus abrigos y la ayudó a colocarse el suyo. Luego Kate buscó a la pequeña con la mirada, estaba sentada en el sofá, con los brazos rodeando sus piernas y su mirada perdida en el suelo, en un lugar lejano del comedor.

Kate se acercó a ella, sentándose en su lado. Después la rodeó con sus brazos, besando su cabeza. -No quiero irme. -aclaró Kate. -Pero tengo que hacerlo.

Alexis miró hacia arriba, topándose con sus ojos verdes. Luego asintió, cediendo.

-Vale... entonces... ¿beso de buenas noches? -pidió la morena.

La pelirroja no tardó en arrojarse a sus brazos, besando su mejilla por un largo tiempo.

-Buenas noches Kate.

La joven le devolvió el beso, pero en la frente. -Buenas noches pequeña chef. -le siseó como hacía cada sábado. Alexis se aferró a su abrazo unos minutos y ella le acarició el pelo, calmándola, hasta que Kate decidió que ya podía irse a casa, caminando hacia Rick.

El la miró con intensidad, dándole las gracias por tomarse su tiempo para calmar a su hija a pesar de estar cansada; ella agarró su brazo, dejando caer su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-¿Me haces de muleta?

-Por supuesto. -dijo él, besando su cabeza.

* * *

**6 de diciembre**

Martha comía sentada en la mesa del comedor, acompañada de su hijo y su nieta, que en vez de comer miraban sus platos sin demasiada hambre. Rick removía su sopa ya fría, Alexis simplemente la contemplaba con una cara de tristeza que conmovería hasta a una estatua. Ambos hacían pucheros.

-Ya basta. -elevó la voz la actriz, captando las miradas azuladas de los dos Castle. -Lleváis dos días sin verla, ¡no dos años!

-Pero... yo quiero verla todos los días. -dijo Rick, Alexis asintió, dándole la razón.

La actriz sonrió, era la primera vez que veía a su hijo así, por no decir su nieta. -Bueno, pronto la veréis. -recordó que habían quedado el sábado para dar un paseo en el parque. La cara de los dos se iluminó. -Intentad no agobiarla. -les advirtió ella, causando la preocupación de padre e hija. -Dad a la pobre chica un poco de espacio, para respirar sobre todo. -se burló. -No vaya a ser que se cansé de vosotros.

Ese último comentario fue más una broma ocurrente que otra cosa, pero Castle y Alexis se lo tomaron al pie de la letra. Demasiado. Y aunque Martha no se dio cuenta, pues ya estaba levantándose para recoger sus platos, aquello iba a traer consecuencias.

* * *

**8 de diciembre**

Martha caminaba al lado de Kate, hablando sobre cosas banales mientras Castle y Alexis compraban algo de beber. Al final el paseo por el parque se había convertido por una visita al zoo, y lo que iban a ser tres personas, terminó siendo cuatro. Martha decidió ir en un último momento, preocupada por una posible metedura de pata de su hijo, aunque la versión oficial fuera muy distinta.

-¿Así que al final hoy no tenía ensayo? -preguntó Kate, interesada.

-No querida. Las cosas de teatro van despacio.

-¿No eran las de palacio?

Martha movió la mano restando importancia.

-Las de teatro también.

Kate sonrió y luego vio a los dos Castle que faltaban acercándose, poniéndose a los lados de las dos mujeres y ofreciendo una bebida a cada una, luego no dijeron nada más. La policía los miró extrañada. Eran tan diferentes a la última vez que los vio, que apenas podían separarse de ella e incluso se peleaban por su compañía... ahora parecían ignorarla. Rick le había dado un beso casto al verse y Alexis la había abrazado cuando la saludó, pero nada más. El resto del tiempo se la pasaban a cinco pasos de ella, hablándole como si se estuvieran conteniendo.

¿Pero eso no podía ser, no?

* * *

-¿Qué les pasa? -se preguntó a si misma Kate después de media hora viéndolos actuar de la misma forma.

En un acto instintivo miró hacia Martha, que parecía haberse dado cuenta también. Estaba claro, la estaban ignorando por algo... ¿pero por qué? ¿A caso había hecho algo malo? ¿Se habían aburrido de ella? ¿O es qué...? Miró a la pequeña de reojo, sus ojos brillaban como lo hacían los de su padre cuando le preocupaba algo.

Mientras pensaba, Martha hablaba por los tres e iban caminando por el camino de tierra que conducía a los monos. En un momento de decisión, Kate cogió a Alexis en brazos, agarró la mano de Castle y los dirigió hacia los cristales de los monos, para verlos mejor.

Los dos Castle la miraron sorprendidos, pero al ver que ella no se movía ni un centímetro para alejarse, y que no les molestaba su cercanía, Alexis suspiró, aferrándose al cuello de la morena, posando la cabeza en su hombro. Castle también soltó todo el aire retenido, rodeándola con un brazo la cintura, riendo al ver uno de los monos meterse un dedo en la nariz.

-¡Mira eso! -señaló Castle al mono, que dejó un dedo en su nariz, mirándolos.

-Qué asco. -rió Alexis negando con la cabeza hacia el mono, como si estuviera regañándolo. Kate soltó una carcajada ante la cara de la niña. -¿Y ese que hace? -Alexis se refirió a otro mono más lejano, sentado en una rama mientras buscaba en el pelo de su compañero.

-Se acicalan entre ellos. -explicó Kate ante el asombro de la niña. Rick había dejado de mirar al mono para observar a sus dos mujeres. Alexis le preguntaba cosas y Kate respondía ante el asombro de la muchacha. En un movimiento de afecto, Castle besó la mejilla de su novia y la acercó más hacia él.

Ante el beso sorpresa, Kate giró la cabeza y vio que sonreía de oreja a oreja, pletórico. La sonrisa se contagió.

No muy lejos de allí, a unos quince pasos de distancia, Martha Rogers miraba a los tres con una sonrisa en los labios. Era cierto que pensaba que quizás la muchacha necesitaba algo de espacio, y que en el fondo pensó que podía estar agobiada de tener a los dos Castle en cima como dos lapas, pero parecía que a ella le gustaba eso. Después de un rato mirándolos, decidió acercarse y hacer un par de fotos del momento. No entendía muy bien la cámara, pero se las apañaría, valía la pena tener un recuerdo de la cara de su nieta mirando a esos dos tortolitos con ilusión.

* * *

**13 de diciembre**

_-¿Crees que papá se enfadará?_

_ -Bueno, posiblemente entre en shock. Él sabe lo de tu novio, pero no lo de su hija y que es cinco años mayor. _

_ -¿Crees qué es mejor hablar con él o...?_

_ -Creo que lo mejor es que hables con él, luego hablaré yo y reforzaré tu causa. Cuando se vaya haciendo a la idea ya les presentarás a la niña y a tu novio. Pero créeme, necesitará muchas tilas previas._

Kate no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la cabeza. La conversación que acababa de tener con su madre invadía las paredes de su cabeza, rebotando y haciéndose eco sin su consentimiento.

-¿Kate? -la voz de su padre la hizo levantar del sofá dónde se encontraba. Su padre se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en el perchero, al lado de su maletín. Kate decidió esperar a que el se acercara y cuando lo hizo, correspondió el abrazo de su padre. -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y tu madre?

Kate carraspeó antes de coger aire. -Papá, tengo que decirte algo.

_Continuará_


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Kate se sentó en el sofá justo después de escuchar un portazo fuerte, precedido por una par de _"¡Me niego!"_ de su padre. Soltó un largo suspiro y se tapó le cara con las manos. A quién iba a engañar, se imaginaba una reacción similar, pero en el fondo tenía un poco de fe... quizás esperanza de que su padre la entendiera.

Segundos después de que su padre se marchase de casa, Kate sintió una sensación cálida en el hombro. Levantó la vista y se encontró con su madre, ahora sentada a su lado, sonriéndole con complicidad.

-Dale tiempo, lo entenderá.

Kate hizo un símil de sonrisa y suspiró. -Eso espero...

* * *

**14 de Diciembre**

Alexis estaba sentada en la mesa redonda de su clase, dibujando junto a sus compañeros. Ellos reían mientras garabateaban en el papel los típicos muñeco palo y explicaban sus creaciones. Pero Alexis se mantenía callada, dibujando... no sabía lo que estaba dibujando. La orden de la maestra había sido clara "Dibujad a vuestra madre con vosotros, haciendo algo que les guste." y ella no sabía que dibujar.

-¿Lex, por qué no dibujas? -preguntó su mejor amiga, Peig, sentada a su lado con un plastidecor de color rosa en las manos.

Alexis bajó la mirada mirando el papel.

-Porque ella no tiene mamá. -explicó Jhon, un niño pelirrojo con más pecas que estrellas que solía hablar más de la cuenta.

Peig fulminó al niño con la mirada. -¡Eso no es verdad! Lex tiene mamá.

El pelirrojo levantó su vista de su dibujo para negar con la cabeza.

-Yo nunca la he visto. Siempre viene su padre a recogerla. -dijo el niño. Y ahí empezó una discusión acalorada entre Jhon y Peig, que acabó con una frase que hizo mella en Alexis. -¿¡Y yo qué culpa tengo si su madre no la quiere!?

Tras esas palabras, Alexis se levantó del asiento, entregó la hoja bacía a su profesora y se sentó en una esquina de la clase, con la cabeza agachada en todo el proceso.

* * *

-¡Ya estoy en casa! -exclamó Castle cerrando la puerta de su casa. Luego caminó hacia el comedor, a la espera de un correteó por las escaleras o un "¡Papá!" que nunca llegó. Rick miró por el comedor, inquieto, y encontró a su hija sentada en el sofá, con las piernas subidas al asiento y sus manos rodeando sus rodillas.

La cara del escritor cambió al instante.

-¡Cariño! ¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó acercándose para sentarse a su lado y poder abrazarla.

Pero su hija no respondió, estaba demasiado ocupada viendo la televisión apagada.

-Está así desde que la recogí del colegio. -habló Martha a sus espaldas. Rick se giró para ver como su madre se acercaba a él con la misma cara de preocupación en el rosto. -Su maestra dijo que Alexis se negó a hacer la tarea y se tiró toda la clase sentada en una esquina sin hablar, como ahora.

-¿Y eso? -preguntó él.

-No lo se... su profesora dijo que fue un cambio repentino.

Rick posó su atención en su hija y le acarició el pelo con ternura. -Calabaza, ¿quieres contarme qué pasó?

La niña no se movió ni un centímetro.

* * *

**16 de Diciembre**

Era sábado, Kate caminaba por las calles de Manhattan con una sonrisa. Iba casual, pero bien arreglada, con sus baqueros, su blusa blanca y el pelo ondulado cayendo por sus hombros. Después de una semana dura y barios días dando espacio a su padre, que seguía sin hablarle desde que le comunicó que estaba saliendo con un hombre cinco años mayor y con una hija, ahora, por fin, tenía un motivo para sonreír.

En menos de cinco minutos estaría en el loft del escritor, preparada para un paseo romántico por algún que otro parque de la ciudad. Habían quedado en que serían espontaneos, y estarían solos. Martha cuidaría de Alexis mientras ellos tenían un día para estar solos... que ya les hacía falta después de más de un mes sin verse apenas.

Así que sonreía. Sonreía cuando divisó el edificio del escritor, sonreía cuando saludó al portero, pero dejó de sonreír cuando Rick le abrió la puerta.

-¿Rick? -lo miró de arriba a bajo. Él aun iba con su pijama, el pelo desordenado y una cara de muerto viviente, como si no hubiera dormido en días. -Dios... ¿te encuentras bien? -preguntó realmente alarmada.

Él continuó estático hasta que su madre se acercó a ellos. Ella si que iba bien vestida y arreglada, como de costumbre, pero, aunque lo había intentado disimular con el maquillaje, se veía cansada también.

-¡Hola querida! -la tomó del hombro, haciéndola pasar para luego cerrar la puerta. -¡Pasa, pasa! Richard, querido, deja que yo me ocupe de tu dama mientras te vistes.

Rick asintió, y como si de un fantasma se tratara, cruzó el comedor hacia la habitación.

Kate se dejó guiar por Martha hacia el taburete de la mesa americana, pero sus ojos no se despegaron del escritor, y cuando desapareció, siguió mirando hacia su puerta cerrada.

-¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó al cabo de unos segundos. Martha suspiró audiblemente mientras le servía un poco de agua en un baso.

-Alexis. -Martha vio como la cara de la policía se teñía de preocupación total, le extendió el baso por en cima de la mesa y continuó. -Lleva dos días sin hablar ni comer apenas. No sabemos que hacer, su padre y la maestra han intentado hablar con ella pero... -suspiró pesadamente, sentándose en el taburete cercano. -Ella se cierra.

Kate la miró procesando los datos, luego desplazó la vista hacia las escaleras.

* * *

Alexis estaba sentada en su cama, apoyada en la cabecera, con sus bracitos rodeando sus piernas y su cabeza agachada cuando alguien picó a la puerta. Ella no contestó, se limitó a no moverse ni un centímetro, ni si quiera cuando la puerta se entre abrió... pero no pudo evitar levantar su cabecita ligeramente cuando escuchó su voz.

-Alexis, ¿estás bien? -se asomó Kate por la puerta, sin querer invadir el espació personal de la niña. Pero aquél pensamiento se fue al traste en cuanto la vio encogida en su cama.

Kate abrió la puerta de golpe, caminando a paso ligero para sentarse a su lado, en el borde de la cama.

-Hey, ¿qué pasa pequeña chef? -le preguntó sin poder evitar su preocupación. Al escuchar aquél mote, Alexis elevó sus brazos y se abalanzó hacia Kate, rodeándola por el cuello. -Cariño... -soltó inconscientemente la morena, notando a la niña temblar entre sus brazos. Segundos después, Alexis sollozó con fuerza, llorando en el hombro de la morena.

La mujer rodeó a la pequeña entre sus brazos, acariciando su espalda y su pelo. -Cariño... -volvió a pronunciar Kate, con un nudo en la garganta. -Ya está... tranquila... -la meció inconscientemente, sin dejar de abrazarla y acariciarla. -Tranquila...

-¿Soy mala? -dijo de repente la niña, haciendo que el corazón de Kate diera un bote.

-¿Qué?

Alexis seguía llorando en el hombro de la policía, hablando entre sollozos. -Jhon dice que mamá se fue por mi culpa. -sollozó ahogadamente. -¿Hice algo mal? ¿Por eso se fue? -por su puesto que eso no fue lo que dijo, pero ella así lo entendió. -Soy mala... -afirmó.

Kate la separó de su hombro con delicadeza. -Escuchame, no eres mala Alexis. La gente mala hace cosas muy malas sin importarles nada ni nadie, y tu no eres así. -le limpió las lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos. -Eres la niña más buena y responsable que conozco. -le dijo con sinceridad, sonriéndole al notar que la niña se sonrojaba.

-¿Entonces por qué se fue? -preguntó Alexis un poco más calmada. -¿Por qué nos dejó a mi y a papá?

-No lo se... -susurró, besando su cabecita cuando ella suspiró ante su respuesta. -Pero eso no significa que no te quiera, ni que fuera tu culpa. -le leyó el pensamiento a la niña.

Alexis se sentó en el regazo de la policía, acurrucándose en su pecho. Kate aceptó el gesto abrazándola.

-Ella me llama de vez en cuando... y viene a verme cuando puede. -soltó en un susurró Alexis, como si necesitara pruebas de lo que Kate le decía. -Si no me quisiera no lo haría... ¿No?

Kate pasó una mano por su pelo, peinándolo con sus dedos en una caricia suave. -Es imposible no quererte cariño. -soltó sin querer, sin darse cuenta si quiera, pero Alexis si lo hizo y esbozó una sonrisa contra la blusa de la morena.

Los siguientes minutos fueron silenciosos. Kate continuó acariciando el pelo de la niña y esta aceptaba el gesto cariñoso encantada. La pregunta "por qué se fue" no había sido contestada, y Kate no sabía como responder así que no dijo nada, pero Alexis parecía complacida. Su principal duda se había resuelto. Su madre la quería, ella no era mala.

-¿Te irás con papá? -preguntó Alexis al cabo de un rato. Su voz ahora era relajada, casi dormida.

-Tu papá y yo queríamos ir a comer algo fuera, sí. -contestó, viendo como la niña se aferraba más a su blusa.

-Vale...

-Pero... -dejó de acariciarla y la niña miró hacia arriba, chocando con su mirada. Kate sonrió. -Creo que tengo una idea mejor.

* * *

Alexis bajó las escaleras corriendo, dejando atrás a una divertida Kate, que por más que gritara a la joven que no corriera, sabía que no iba a servir de nada.

-¡Papá, abuela! -escuchó a la pelirroja llamarlos y ellos se giraron con una enorme "o" en sus bocas. Rick ya estaba cambiado, listo para salir y los dos hablaban en medio del comedor, seguramente comentando algo de la pequeña cuando esta los interrumpió, lanzándose a los brazos de su padre y esté la sostuvo al aire, abrazándola.

Kate bajó las escaleras con una sonrisa al ver a su escritor sorprendido, sonriendo ante las incoherencias que su hija le soltaba de carrerilla, casi sin respirar. Martha contemplaba a su nieta realmente sorprendida.

-Alto, alto, respira calabaza... ¡no te entiendo!

-¡Kate a tenido una idea! -exclamó alzando sus brazitos en un gesto típico de su abuela que hizo reír a la actriz y que hizo que Rick abrazara con más fuerza a su hija, por si se caía. -¡Es tan...! ¡Papá, di que sí!

-¿Qué sí a qué? -sonrió el escritor, cautivado por la emoción de su hija. Atrás había quedado la preocupación y el disgusto que tenía cuando abrió la puerta a la morena.

-¡Tú di que sí! -le replicó su hija.

Kate se acercó a ellos, riendo, y Castle la miró con la ceja levantada.

-En vez de salir fuera, podíamos comer aquí. -explicó Kate. Alexis asintió repetidas veces.

-¿Comida para llevar? -preguntó Castle.

-No, ¡casera papá!

-No creo que eso sea buena idea querida. -dijo Martha.

Kate se acercó a Alexis y esta extendió las manos hacia ella, haciendo que la morena la cogiera en brazos. Luego posaron señalándose a si mismas. -Cocinaremos nosotras. -comunicaron a la vez.

Martha rió a carcajadas por el gesto y Rick desencajó la mandíbula.

_Continuará_


	10. Chapter 10

_Corregiré luego el capítulo, un saludo y gracias por los comentarios._

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Nada más recibir el asentimiento del escritor, y sin soltar a la pequeña, Kate llevó a Alexis a la cocina y echaron una ojeada a los ingredientes que habían. Rick y Martha miraban la escena desde el sofá.

La morena iba abriendo los armarios, sacaba los ingredientes y los nombraba en voz alta mientras Alexis asentía con la cabeza. Luego, cuando terminaron de revisar la nevera, Alexis empezó a decir posibles recetas y la morena decidió hacer un par de ellas y un postre. Al escuchar la palabra "postre" Alexis iluminó su carita. No habían hecho postres aún, solo cenas. Kate lo sabía, por eso entendió la emoción de la niña y se contagió. Dejó a la pequeña en el taburete de la mesa americana, cogió un par de delantales de un cajón que le señaló Alexis y se lo colocó a la pequeña, luego se puso otro ella.

-Esto no es tan cómodo como "tu delantal", ¿eh? -comentó Kate mientras le anudaba la tira.

Alexis rió negando con la cabeza.

Pronto empezaron a cocinar ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada de Rick y Martha, que a pesar de tener encendido el televisor, no prestaban atención al programa. Estaban más concentrados en ver como se las apañaban las "mujeres" para hacer la comida sin incendiar nada.

Llegó un momento en que Kate tuvo que poner al fuego la olla y una sartén, y lo hizo sin quitar ojo a Alexis, que estaba bastante lejos del peligro, en la barra de la cocina, sentada en su taburete con su atención puesta en machacar unos ingredientes para hacer la salsa. Cuando Kate terminó con la sartén, sacó los trozos de carne en un plato; controló el fuego de la olla, bajándolo al mínimo; y se colocó detrás de Alexis, extendiendo sus brazos hacia los lados, abrazándola.

La pequeña sonrió dando golpecitos a las nueces.

-¿Ya está? -levantó la mirada Alexis, señalando el bol. Kate lo examinó y señaló un par de trocitos grandes. Alexis los picó con ayuda de la morena y esta besó su frente.

-¡Muy bien pequeña chef! -la felicitó cogiendo el bol para terminar ella misma la salsa. Cuando terminó, se acercó a la pequeña, puso los ingredientes que necesitaban a mano, cerca de la niña, y procedió a explicarle lo que iban a hacer.

Dos minutos después, Alexis desmenuzaba galletas mientras Kate terminaba la salsa. Cuando dejó la salsa ya lista para usar, la dejó a fuego lento con la carne y se acercó a Alexis. Añadió mantequilla derretida a la mezcla y la dejaron enfriar en la nevera. Mientras, Kate puso a hervir la nata, el azúcar y el queso de untar. Coló y añadió la gelatina y, con ayuda de Alexis, introducieron la mezcla en el molde y guardaron la tarta en la nevera.

-¿Para cuando estará? -dijo Alexis, ahora en el suelo, al lado de la nevera.

-Para esta tarde. -dijo Kate. -Será nuestra merienda. Para comer creo que tendremos suficiente con la sopa y la carne. -le sonrió Kate.

-¿Pongo la mesa? -preguntó la niña con una sonrisa de lado a lado que contagiaba a cualquiera.

-Sí pequeña chef, pero antes... -señaló las manos pringosas de la niña. -Hay que lavar esas manitas.

Alexis rió, levantando los brazos. Kate la entendió y la agarró por la espalda, elevándola. Luego la acercó al grifo y Alexis se lavó las manos. Cuando la morena bajó a la pequeña, Alexis besó su mejilla y esperó a que Kate le quitara el delantal y le diera el mantel.

-Pida ayuda si no llega a la mesa, señorita.

Alexis rió. -¡Papá, deja de fingir que estás viendo la tele! ¡Ayuda!

* * *

-¡Delicioso! -exclamó Martha por sexta ven en lo que llevaban de comida. -De verdad queridas... está delicioso. -continuó comiendo un bocado de la carne en salsa con los ojos cerrados.

Rick comía un tomate relleno con la carita iluminada. -¡Mamá, esto lo ha hecho mi niña! -dijo, señalando el tomate que había visto hacer a la pequeña ella sola, bajo la supervisión de Kate. -¡Ella solita! Esta muy bueno calabaza. -le felicitó sin dejar de comer, soltando un par de lágrimas. -Mi calabaza sabe cocinar.

Kate rió ante la emoción del hombre y Alexis revoloteó los ojos.

-Ves como no veía la tele. -le miró acusadoramente. -Cotilla.

Otra carcajada por parte de Kate y Martha, que no pudieron evitar reír aun más cuando Castle, que estaba al lado de su hija, la abrazó sin previo aviso, emocionado.

-Mi calabaza cocina mejor que yo... -besó su cabecita repetidas veces.

-¡Papá! -rió la pequeña. -Tengo que comer.

-Vale, vale... ahora... espera que te abrace un rato más... -dijo Castle con los ojos cerrados, sin aflojar su agarre.

Cuando se separó, la niña suspiró y volvió a rodar los ojos. Aquel gesto tan particular de Kate hizo sonreír al escritor.

* * *

Pasaron el día jugando a cartas y viendo películas los cuatro. Al final la cita "a solas" se había convertido en una familiar, pero a Kate no le importaba, le gustaba estar con ellos.

Por la tarde, terminaron de hacer el pastel y lo comieron con otra tanda de cumplidos y halagos. Kate hizo una foto a la tarta con Alexis mirándola orgullosa y su padre sosteniéndola alucinado. Ninguno de los Castle se dio cuenta y salió una foto espontanea. Kate sonrió y siguió como si nada.

En un momento en que Alexis se fue al lavabo, Kate les contó por en cima a Martha y a Rick lo que había hablado con Alexis en su habitación. Le explicó sus miedos y Rick se lo agradeció de corazón. Pero no pudo decir mucho por que su hija volvió pronto.

Sobre las ocho de la tarde, Kate informó que había quedado con su madre para cenar y tenía que irse.

Alexis y Martha se quejaron al instante, la pequeña se abrazó a ella y le pidió que no se fuera, pero Kate la elevó, y con un beso en la mejilla le dijo que su mamá se pondría triste si no iba. Y Alexis lo entendió. Se abrazó a ella y le dio las gracias por escucharla. Kate la dejó en el suelo, y con una besó en la frente le susurró: "Siempre."

Después de despedirse de la pequeña, Alexis se sentó en el sofá con su abuela y Rick acompañó a la policía hasta la puerta. Cuando ella se giró para despedirse, Castle la abrazó empujándola contra la puerta, besándola con intensidad.

Kate no tardó en corresponderlo, rodeando su cintura, profundizando el beso... pero algo la alertó, una sensación húmeda en su mejilla. Abrió los ojos y lo vio, Rick estaba llorando.

-Gracias... gracias... -continuó besándola él, sin evitar que sus lágrimas salieran con fuerza. -Gra... -no pudo continuar, pues sus sollozos se lo impidieron. Kate elevó sus manos para acariciar su rostro.

-Oh, Rick... -le limpió las lágrimas, o eso intentó, pues siempre salían más. -Rick... -y cuando el gimió con un "mi niña.. no comía..." Kate lo abrazó, notando como sus propios ojos se humedecían. -Ya está cariño... ahora está bien...

-No comía... -repitió Rick hundido en su hombro, sollozando allí, amortiguando el ruido para que su hija no lo escuchara llorar desde el salón. -Mi niña no comía Kate...

-Lo se cariño, lo se... ya pasó. -le siseó besando su cabeza mientras acariciaba su espalda. -Solo necesitaba hablar... y aun tiene que hacerlo. -le recordó. -Tienes que hablar con ella para aclarar sus dudas... pero ya está bien.

-Gracias Kate... gracias por ayudar a mi niña. -gimoteó en su hombro, abrazándola aun más hacia su cuerpo.

-Siempre Rick... -le dijo, levantando su cabeza con cuidado para besarlo con dulzura. Rick se dejó llevar y cuando se separaron, Kate besó sus lágrimas con ternura. -Eres un padre estupendo. -le susurró. -No lo olvides.

Castle asintió, besándola una vez más antes de separarse. -¿Me llamarás cuando llegues a casa? -preguntó secándose las lágrimas.

Kate sonrió, acercándolo de nuevo, abrazándolo por la cintura. -Te llamaré cuando llegue a casa para saber como estáis. -besó sus labios suavemente. -Y si pasa cualquier cosa... solo tienes que llamarme... -pasó una mano por el torso de su escritor. -y estaré aquí en media hora, esté donde esté.

Rick sonrió de lado a lado antes de besarla con una intensidad y ternura que enloquecieron a la policía.

-Lo haré. -aseguró Rick acariciando su nariz contra la suya.

-Bien... -rió ella levemente. -Ya veremos para que me llamas. -le acarició sus mejillas mientras el sonreía picaramente.

Kate rió separándose de él, y con un último beso, abrió la puerta y salió de allí.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Rick se quedó mirándola pensativo. Diez segundos después, chilló audiblemente y corrió hacia el comedor, abrazando a su madre, quien lo miró como un perro verde.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? -le replicó la actriz sin contener una sonrisa ante el abrazo que le estaba dando. Alexis los miró extrañada al lado de su abuela.

-¡Me ha llamado cariño! ¡Cariño! -besó la mejilla de la actriz y la de su hija, para luego separarse, levantándose.

A los tres segundos Alexis gritó. Martha y Rick la miraron sorprendidos.

-¡A mi también, a mi también! -chilló la pequeña, saltando en el sofá.

-¿¡De verdad!? -se emocionó Castle cogiendo las manitas de la niña. Cuando ella asintió Rick empezó a saltar con ella. -¡Nos ha llamado cariño! ¡Nos ha llamado cariño!

-¡Nos ha llamado cariño! -repitió Alexis.

Martha se levantó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Menudo par. -susurró la actriz, riendo ante el panorama de su hijo y su nieta saltando como dos colegialas.

* * *

Kate y Johanna cenaron en un restaurante. Jim también estaba invitado, pero decidió no ir por una reunión que, según Johanna, no existía. La joven lo dejó pasar y empezó a explicarle el día a su madre. La abogada la escuchó sorprendida y, cuando acabó su relato, miró a su hija con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¿Qué pasa? -cuestionó Kate con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Me muero de ganas por conocerlos. -reconoció la mujer, bebiendo un sorbo de su copa. -Además, sera interesante verte en modo "madre".

Kate abrió la boca sorprendida y la cerró a medias. -No es un "modo madre"...

-Oh sí cariño, sí que lo es. -rió su madre pidiendo la cuenta. -Tranquila, intentaré convencer pronto a tu padre para que nos los presentes.

-Ahora no se que es peor. -resopló Kate.

_Continuará_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Una semana más tarde, Rick esperaba la llamada de Kate, como de costumbre. Normalmente se llamaban dos veces al día, una sobre la hora de comer y la otra antes de irse a dormir, y así Castle le deseaba las buenas noches. Pero ya eran pasadas las tres y Kate no lo había llamado aun. Quedaron que por el medio día, cuando ella pudiera escaquearse del trabajo para comer, lo llamaría siempre así que, una de dos, o tenía tanto trabajo que ni si quiera tuvo tiempo para alimentarse; o le había pasado algo.

Su corazón se encogió ante esa posibilidad. Dios, era policía, las posibilidades de que le sucediera algo mientras trabajaba eran... muy sólidas.

Rebufó y se sentó en el sofá, mirando su reloj y su móvil alternativamente, tenía el teléfono en la mano, dudando si llamar o no. Pero no tuvo que esperar demasiado. Él móvil sonó, dejando aparecer el número de Kate en la pantalla.

-¡Kate! Dios, me tenías preocupado por qué...

Los sollozos de la policía no le dejaron terminar.

-Rick... -se escuchó su voz llorar. -He tenido... he tenido un accidente... -sollozó con fuerza.

-¡Oh Dios! ¿Cómo... qué... estás bien?

-No iba sola... estaba conduciendo con mis padres dentro y... no se dónde están, no me dicen nada... te necesito Rick... -lloró agudamente.

-Vale, tranquila cariño, dime el hospital. -escuchó el nombre que le decía su novia y tras tranquilizarla nuevamente, cogió las llaves de su coche y salió del loft corriendo.

* * *

Mientras iba hacia el hospital, Rick llamó a su madre. Le dijo que tenía que recoger a Alexis, explicándole la razón y la reacción le impresionó un poco. Martha se puso a llorar, aunque pronto reaccionó diciendo que saldría del teatro e iría a recoger a Alexis.

Solucionado ese problema, Castle preguntó en recepción por su novia, y después de mucho insistir, le dieron el número de su habitación.

Cuando entró en la habitación no pudo evitar sentir que el mundo se le caía a los pies. Tumbada en la cama, llena de vendajes y heridas estaba Kate, llorando y gritando a un médico que solo se limitaba a negar con la cabeza.

-Kate... -la llamó el escritor, haciendo que ella lo mirara estallando en más lágrimas.

-¡Rick!

Castle se acercó y besó su cabeza, dejando sus labios contra su piel mientras lloraba. No lo pudo evitar, sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, pero verla así...

-Dios mio, cariño... ¿estás bien?

Ella sollozó, mirando sus ojos azules cuando Castle se separó ligeramente.

-Rick, mis padres, no quieren decirme nada, no se cómo están... mi padres... -lloró ella.

-Schhh... tranquila cariño, lo averiguaré. -besó su mejilla y se incorporó, limpiándose las lágrimas antes de mirar al doctor fríamente. -¿Dónde están sus padres?

-No lo se, yo solo llevo su caso. Ni si quiera sabía que sus padres iban en el coche. Debería preguntar en recepción o a alguna compañera, pero en la ambulancia solo iba ella... y no recibieron más pacientes de urgencias hasta pasada una hora.

La cara de Kate palideció. -No... no, no puede ser... tienen que estar en el hospital...

-Vale, tranquila mi vida, hey, escuchame... -la llamaba pero ella seguía llorando y repitiendo palabras sin sentido. Rick acarició su pelo y besó su frente. -Voy a encontrarlos, ¿Vale? -ahora si que lo miraba. Ella asintió entre lágrimas. -Vuelvo en unos minutos. ¿Doctor puede decirme donde preguntar? -cuestionó señalando hacia fuera.

Una vez fuera de la habitación el doctor contestó su pregunta y le dijo que el ya había preguntado, y no había ningún Beckett más en el hospital, pero que no quería decírselo a la paciente por su estado. Al escuchar la palabra "su estado", Rick se preocupó y preguntó cómo estaba.

-Tres costillas rotas, una lesión en el pulmón, muñeca rota, fracturas multiples en piernas y un golpe fuerte en la cabeza que, por suerte, no causará problemas. -le resumió. -pero si se pone más nerviosa de lo que está, y su pulmón se resiente, podría ahogarse. La verdad es que, si con la prueba que le haremos en unas horas vemos que la cosa no mejora, habrá que operar.

Rick suspiró y se mantuvo en pie, sin saber como. Le estaba diciendo que a lo mejor sus padres estaban muertos, y que Kate podía ahogarse si se ponía más nerviosa.

-Gracias doctor. -se despidió de él caminando hacia la planta baja. Tenía que encontrar a sus padres.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, y después de haber preguntado a casi todo el personal del hospital, Rick tuvo la idea de llamar a otros hospitales y preguntar por ellos. Y acertó. Jim Beckett y Johanna Beckett estaban en otro hospital. Pero no pudo saber nada más de ellos, era información reservada y ellos no podían darla a desconocidos. Rick colgó y buscó al médico de Kate, preguntándole si podía averiguar su estado él haciendo uso de la palabra doctor.

El doctor aceptó, pero dijo que tardaría media hora. Rick se lo agradeció y fue a la habitación de Kate.

Se sentó a su lado, en una de esas sillas incomodas de hospital y le explicó lo sucedido. Kate se lo agradeció aun preocupada y él le dijo que en cuanto le hicieran la última prueba firmaria unos papeles y pagaría lo necesario para moverla al otro hospital. Kate asintió aun con lágrimas en los ojos y él besó su frente. -Haré todo lo que pueda cariño, todo... -siseó acariciando su pelo.

-Gracias Rick...

-Siempre. -le sonrió, besando su mejilla.

A la media hora entró el doctor. Kate se intentó incorporar, pero el hombre le dijo que no era buena idea y Rick la echó hacia atrás con suavidad.

-Sus padres están en el hospital central de Manhattan, al parecer tuvieron que tomar rutas diferentes por culpa del tráfico. -se explicó.

-¿Cómo están?

-No lo se con exactitud, sus lesiones no me fueron confiadas, pero si que me dijeron que ambos tuvieron que ser operados y ahora están en un coma impuesto, para que no sufran dolor. Pero están estables. Los médicos esperan que despierten en unos días.

Kate suspiró, relajándose un poco, pero solo un poco.

-¿Cuando podré pedir el traslado?

-En unas horas, si todo va bien. Por ahora descanse señorita, si ocurre algo con sus padres me avisaran y yo le informaré.

-Gracias doctor. -dijo Rick, pues Kate estaba demasiado ocupada intentando controlar su respiración.

* * *

Tres horas después, Kate fue extendida en su nueva cama, en el hospital donde estaban sus padres. Las enfermeras le ayudaron a acomodarse y se fueron. Rick salió un par de veces preguntando por el doctor que se ocupaba de los Beckett y, cuando lo localizó, le pidió que le pusiera al día sobre su estado, y este, que ya sabía lo de su novia y el cambio de hospital, le dijo lo que le había dicho el otro doctor en su momento y que parecían evolucionar bien, pero tenían que esperar.

Rick suspiró agradecido y fue a recepción a hacer unos tramites. Quería poner a los tres en una misma habitación. La de recepción le dijo que para eso necesitaba el permiso de los médicos y dinero... Castle fue a buscar ese "permiso", y cuando lo obtuvo, volvió a recepción y firmó los papeles oportunos.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de su novia, Kate lo llamó.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Encontraste al doctor? ¿Cómo están?

Rick se sentó a su lado, cogiendo su mano buena y la tranquilizó. -Encontré al doctor, están bien Kate, están estables y aun tienen que despertar del coma, pero el doctor es bastante optimista.

-Quiero verlos.

-Lo se cariño... por eso he tardado tanto.

-¿Puedo ir a verlos?

-No, no puedes moverte de la cama, ya lo sabes. He ido a firmar unos papeles y pagar por una habitación conjunta para que estéis los tres. En unas horas te trasladaran a esa habitación.

Kate no lo pudo evitar y lloró. -Gracias Rick... gracias. -él besó su mano.

-Siempre cariño, siempre. Ahora descansa, pronto será de noche.

* * *

Cuatro horas después, tras hacer que Kate cenara contra su voluntad, trasladaron a la morena a la habitación donde ya estaban sus padres. Las enfermeras pusieron su cama en medio de los dos y se fueron. Kate miró a sus padres con lágrimas en los ojos, estaban conectados a unas máquinas y sus cuerpos tenían múltiples heridas, como las de su hija.

-Están bien Kate... están estables. -dijo Rick desde los pies de su cama, viendo como ella giraba su cabeza hacia los dos lados, mirando a ambos. -Ahora tienes que dormir, como dijo el doctor.

-Y si les pasa algo mientras duermo y...

-Estoy aquí Kate. -siseó poniéndose a su lado. -Cuidaré de los tres. -cogió su mano derecha entre las suyas y la besó. -Te lo juro, los cuidaré como a mi hija. Ahora duerme cariño, intenta descansar.

-No me sueltes la mano. -susurró ella cerrando los ojos.

-No lo haré. -dijo él, incorporándose un poco para besar su mejilla. -Descansa mi vida... descansa... -susurró una vez tras otra palabras dulces, acariciando con suavidad su mano derecha y, poco a poco, se fue quedando dormida.

* * *

Tres días pasaron y Rick no se había movido del hospital para nada. Martha se había ocupado de Alexis sin rechistar y lo llamaba un par de veces al día para saber como estaba la policía y sus padres. Rick prefirió no contar nada a su hija, pero ella ya se había enterado, usando su instinto super desarrollado. Alexis insistió en ir, o en hablar con Kate, pero Rick se negó. No podía ir y verlos así y tampoco podía llamarla, ya que no se permitían móviles en la habitación donde estaban. Así que, después de explicárselo, la pelirroja lo entendió y con voz rota dijo que obedecería y esperaría.

Por otro lado, Kate iba mejorando, sus pulmones sanaban solos y, por suerte, solo necesitaba reposo y estar unos días en observación. A sus padres ya le habían empezado a retirar los medicamentos y era cuestión de tiempo que despertaran.

Rick pasó las noches en vela, cuidando de que los tres Beckett estuvieran bien. Al cuarto día, por la noche, Rick notó que Johanna se movía. Él se levantó de su silla al lado de Kate y se acercó a la abogada. Tenía los ojos abiertos.

-Dios, menos mal... -siseó Rick antes de pulsar el botón para llamar a la enfermera. Johanna intentó mover los labios, pero no podía decir nada coherente. Rick agarró su mano y, sin contener las lágrimas en sus ojos, la intentó calmar. -Tranquila, soy el novio de su hija Johanna. Ella está bien... y su marido está a la espera de despertar también. -dijo, apartándose del lado derecho de la cama para que ella mirara hacia allí. Sus ojos se inundaron al ver a su hija y su marido allí. -Están bien, señora...

Johanna le preguntó algo con la mirada y él sonrió, acariciando su mano suavemente.

-Es la que mejor está, necesita reposo y le dan demasiados calmantes para que pueda despertarse ahora mismo, pero está bien. -besó su mano. -Tranquila, están aquí los tres, están bien...

Los ojos de Johanna se inundaron de lágrimas que Rick consideró una muestra de alivio por que su familia estuviera bien, pero era algo más, era por el orgullo, sí. Estaba orgullosa de la elección de su hija.

_Continuará_


	12. Chapter 12

_Gracias por los comentarios. Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Ni si quiera lo he leído desde que lo escribí... miento, acabo de leer un trozo... y no me gusta nada jajaja. Que raro. Bueno, lo dejo y luego lo corrijo o edito si hace falta. Un saludooo. Por cierto, a partir de ahora los capítulos serán semanales._

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Al día siguiente, mientras Kate y Johanna hablaban emocionadas de que todo pareciera estar más o menos bien, Rick notó que Jim se movía ligeramente. Se levantó y se puso a su lado, tenía los ojos abiertos.

-¡Está despierto! -informó, haciendo que ambas Beckett se alegraran al instante.

Castle picó el botón de las enfermeras y paró el intentó del hombre de quitarse la máscara de aire. -No haga eso señor. -vio que el hombre intentaba decir algo y Rick adivinó su pregunta. -Están bien... -se apartó ligeramente de su campo de visión y ayudó al hombre a girar un poco la cabeza para poder ver a sus dos mujeres llorando sonrientes.

El hombre se tranquilizó y respiró tranquilo, llorando también.

Un minuto después, el doctor lo analizó y le informó de su estado mientras lo examinaba. En un momento en concreto, el doctor pidió a Rick que lo ayudara a incorporarlo. Él obedeció y lo mantuvo incorporado un buen rato, sujetándolo por la espalda. Cuando terminó de examinarlo incorporado, el doctor dijo algo que empeoró las cosas.

-Todo en orden, señor Castle, ya puede ayudarle a tumbarse de nuevo.

Kate y Johanna miraron con horror al doctor.

-¿Castle? -inquirió el abogado, mirando al escritor que aun lo rodeaba por la espalda, manteniéndolo incorporado. -¿Tu eres Castle, el novio de mi hija?

Rick no tuvo tiempo de asentir, pues Jim lo cogió del cuello de la camisa.

-Miserable... ¡mi niña tiene cinco años menos!

-¡Papá! -gritó Kate.

-¡Dios Jim, haz el favor de dejarlo! -escuchó a su mujer.

-Señor, será mejor que lo suelte, sus heridas... -medió el doctor.

-¡¿Soltarlo?! Con las ganas que tenía de ponerle las manos encima...

Todo era un caos, pero Rick se las apaño para tumbarlo.

-Lo entiendo señor, creame que lo entiendo. -habló Rick mientras lo tumbaba. -Y estoy de acuerdo en hablar con usted o dejar que "me escarmiente", pero ahora no. Por favor.

-¿Cómo lo vas a entender? -cuestionó Jim una vez tumbado, aun sin soltarlo.

-Porque yo también tengo a mi niña, mi vida, mi pequeña calabaza que seguirá siendo mi niña por mucho que crezca. -se sinceró Castle. -Por eso lo entiendo y... yo no se como reaccionaría en su lugar, pero seguro que me hubiera planteado ahogar al miserable que...

-¡Rick! -le reprochó su novia. -¡No le des ideas! -susurró.

El doctor rió y Jim asintió, soltándole del agarre.

-Estuve apunto de hacerlo. -lo miró desafiante.

-Lo entiendo. -contestó Rick con calma. -Solo déjeme unos días de vida, hasta que salgan del hospital y luego hablamos o... termina de ahogarme. Solo le pido eso.

Jim pareció pensarlo, y tras unos segundos cerró los ojos. -De acuerdo... pero nada de mimos ni...

-¡Ni lo sueñes! -espetó Kate, incorporándose para fulminar a su padre con la mirada. -Le pides eso y dejo de hablarte durante un año. -le amenazó.

-¿Qué? ¿Un año? -gimoteó el hombre. -¡Pero si es por tu bien!

Castle se acercó a su novia con la preocupación en su rostro. -Kate, no puedes incorporarte, siéntate cariño. -intentó tumbarla, pero ella se negó.

-¡Pero él...! -gimió de dolor, poniéndose una mano en las costillas. -¡No te pongas de su parte! ¡Pretende dejarme sin besos! -lo señaló indignada, empeorando su dolor.

-Cariño... -insistió Rick, haciendo contacto con sus ojos. -Por favor... -siseó, y Kate se dejó hacer, gimiendo de dolor cuando tocó el colchón, respirando con dificultad por culpa de las costillas. -Tranquila... respira... -le susurró acariciando su rostro, mirándola con preocupación. -Tranquila... así es... muy bien... intenta no hacer movimientos bruscos al respirar... tranquila cariño...

Mientras la calmaba, el doctor se puso a su lado, la miró de reojo y caminó hacia la puerta. -Avisaré a su doctor para que la revise y la ayude a calmar el dolor.

Rick lo fulminó con la mirada. -No me venga con estupideces. Usted es doctor. -dijo entre dientes, acariciando la mejilla de Kate para intentar calmarla, pero esta seguía con dificultades para encontrar aire.

El doctor lo miró una ultima vez antes de acercarse y ayudarles.

Minutos después, una enfermera pinchaba a Kate mientras esta rogaba a Rick que le tapara los ojos. -No es nada cariño, solo un pinchazo...

-Como dejes de besarme te mato. -le dijo ella con los ojos apretados, agarrando la mano de Rick con fuerza mientras él usaba la que le quedaba para tapar los ojos de su chica. Johanna rió sin poder evitarlo y Jim suspiró negando con la cabeza.

-Vale, vale...

-Quiero besos. -dijo ella al notar el pinchazo en su piel. La enfermera soltó una carcajada al ver la boca del escritor abrirse en un signo evidente de dolor. Kate le había apretado la mano con fuerza.

-Mu... muchos besos. -atinó a decir Rick, moviendo los dedos de su mano cuando ella lo soltó.

-Bueno, esto ya está... en unos minutos tendrá sueño señorita Beckett. - le dijo la enfermera, luego se fue riendo y Kate miró a su novio.

-Beso. -reclamó.

Rick se acercó y posó sus labios contra los suyos, delicadamente, con dulzura. Ella sonrió cuando él se separó y besó su cabeza.

-Odio esos pinchazos... -dijo ella con los ojos cerrados. -Y en cima tengo la cabeza muerta.

Castle acarició la sien de su chica con cuidado, haciendo suaves masajes.

-Oh, Dios... no pares...

Rick sonrió sin decir nada, sabiendo que lo que hablara de ahora en adelante solo empeoraría su dolor de cabeza. Se acercó más a ella, y combinó sus masajes en la sien con suaves círculos que le dio con su otra mano al brazo de su chica.

-Mmmhhh... -ronroneó Kate durmiéndose poco a poco. Rick siguió con los masajes aun después de que ella se durmiera, hasta que, poco a poco, fue separándose, sonriendo al verla dormir placidamente.

Jim y Johanna miraban la escena sin mediar palabra. Uno parecía odiarle y la otra parecía adorarle, pero él intentó ignorar aquello.

* * *

Habían pasado siete días desde que Kate tuvo el accidente, siete días que Rick pasó en el hospital, sin apenas ir a casa. Cuando Jim y Johanna despertaron, Kate lo convenció para ir a su loft un par de veces, cambiarse y ver a su hija. Pero Rick no estaba fuera más de dos horas, luego volvía y se sentaba en su silla, al lado de Kate.

Al séptimo día de comidas de máquina y noches de insomnio, Rick se quedó dormido en su silla, con la cabeza en la cama de Kate. La policía se dio cuenta y acarició su pelo revuelto, sin despertarlo.

-Oh, veo que por fin sucumbió al sueño. -susurró una enfermera, entrando en la habitación con un carrito de comida. Los tres Becket la miraron y Kate le sonrió. -Llevaba una semana sin dormir a penas, tienes una joya chica. -rió a lo bajo la mujer mayor, colocando las mesas correderas en el lado de las camas, para depositar las bandejas de comida luego. Tardó un poco más de lo habitual. Normalmente Castle ayudaba a las enfermeras a incorporar a los pacientes y luego ayudaba a la policía a comer, pero esta vez estaba profundamente dormido.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con la sopa? -preguntó la enfermera cuando todo estuvo listo.

Kate le sonrió. -Me las apañaré, gracias. -siseó.

La enfermera le devolvió la sonrisa y salió sin hacer ruido. Johanna también sonrió en silencio, cogiendo su tenedor con torpeza, pero sin soltar una palabra o una queja. Jim las miró resoplando. Con lo que hablaban cada día, y aquel iba a ser la excepción...

* * *

Al día siguiente, en su conversación por teléfono con su hija, Alexis preguntó si podía ir a ver a Kate. Aquella pregunta se había formulado todos los días, pero Rick siempre tenía que dar una negación. Cuando se lo contó a Kate, esta le animó a que trajera a su hija y Rick se lo agradeció.

A las cinco de la tarde, una Alexis contenta entró a la habitación de la mano de su abuela. Nada más ver a su padre sentado en la silla al lado de una Kate incorporada, localizó a la policía y se le escaparon las lágrimas.

-¡Kate!

Todos miraron hacia la muchacha. Alexis se soltó de la mano de su abuela y corrió hacia la cama de Kate, trepando por el lateral para poder abrazar a la morena.

Kate la rodeó entre sus brazos, aprovechando que estaba incorporada, con la cama ligeramente inclinada hacia arriba.

-Kate... Kate... -repitió una vez tras otra, hundiéndose en el hombro de la morena. Kate la acercó más contra su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos para poder aspirar la suave colonia de la pelirroja.

-Ya está, cariño, ya está... -siseó Kate con un aliento cálido en su orejita congelada, dulcificando su voz.

-¿Estás bien? -sollozó aun en su hombro.

Kate besó su mejilla y acarició su pelo con ternura. -Estoy bien.

-¿Segura? -gimoteó la pequeña, hipando.

La morena sonrió con los ojos humedecidos. Luego besó la coronilla de la pequeña y dejó que su mejilla magullada descansara sobre la cabeza de la niña.

-Segura. -siseó, pasando sus dedos por las puntas del pelo pelirrojo de la niña, haciendo sonreír a Johanna ante ese acto maternal. -Estoy bien Alexis, estoy bien.

Así se quedaron un buen rato hasta que Alexis se calmó. Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada, estaban demasiado ocupados o impresionados, viendo el panorama, depende del caso. Cuando pasó un rato y Alexis por fin dejó de llorar, Martha, que seguía en la puerta sin atreverse a entrar, se presentó. Fue entonces, cuando Alexis escuchó las voces de los Beckett, que empezó a separarse levemente del hombro de la morena. Kate vio el gesto e hizo lo mismo, Alexis sonrió y Kate tocó la nariz de la niña con un dedo.

-Te he echado de menos pequeña chef.

Alexis rió ante el mote, liberada de su pena y volvió a abrazar a Kate. Esta vez el abrazo fue más corto, y cuando terminaron empezaron una pequeña conversación que no llegó a más.

Rick gimoteaba como un perrito abandonado, con su cabeza sobre la cama, rascando con una mano las sábanas de la cama de su novia. Era la típica estampa de un cachorrito abandonado.

Kate y Alexis soltaron una carcajada sonora mientras Rick seguía gimoteando. -Estoy aquí... -decía con su voz de cachorrito abandonado.

-¡Papá! -le intentó reprochar Alexis, pero la risa se le escapaba sin querer. -No tienes remedio.

-No, no lo tiene. -rió Kate entre dientes. -¿Qué pasa pequeño, te han dejado sólito? -preguntó, revolviendo sus pelos como si fuera un perrito.

Castle asintió, mirándolas con una carita de pena que les hizo sonreír más.

Sin poder evitarlo, Kate hizo un gesto con la mano y Rick la entendió; se sentó en el borde de la cama y se unió al abrazo, posando su cabeza en el pecho de Kate, ronroneando.

Alexis rió. -Me pregunto que raza de perro será. -soltó de pronto.

Kate soltó una carcajada y acarició la cabeza de su novio con ternura. -Es único. -dijo, besando el pelo de su escritor, sin cesar sus caricias.

Al otro extremo de la habitación, dos mujeres miraban la escena con unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja y los ojos ligeramente humedecidos. Jim suspiró. Ahora si que no podía matarlo aunque quisiera.

_Continuará_


	13. Chapter 13

_Lo que me ha costado subir este capítulo. Por cosas de la vida, se me borró del pc todo lo que tenía de esta historia... Pero bueno, me las apañé para subir capi (gracias a Ana, aplausos para ella jaja). Este capítulo es el que menos me gusta de todos. Bueno no digo nada más a parte de que no está corregido y tendrá faltas. Un saludo._

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

-¿Le duele mucho? -preguntó una tímida Alexis a un cansado Jim Beckett. El hombre bajó la mirada y se encontró con los ojillos preocupados de la pelirroja. Ella estaba en el suelo, a una cierta distancia de la cama, ponderando la posibilidad de acercarse o no.

Inconscientemente, los labios de Jim se curvaron hacia arriba.

-Un poco, pero no mucho. -dijo el hombre con voz suave.

Alexis sonrió tímidamente y se quedó allí de pié, toqueteando la manga de su jersey con la cabeza agachada.

Había pasado una hora desde que la niña y su abuela llegaron a la habitación. La actriz se presentó y también presentó a su nieta, que estaba demasiado sonrojada entre los brazos de Kate para hablar. Estuvo más de una hora abrazada a Kate, susurrando cosas entre ellas que, gracias a su oído y a que los demás estaban en silencio, pudo entender a medias. Al parecer la niña tenía miedo de decir algo malo a los padres de la policía, pero Kate la acariciaba, y sin dejar los cuchicheos, la calmaba con palabras dulces, dándole su tiempo para que la niña cogiera valor.

Rick había observado todo sentado en la silla, al lado de la cama de Kate. Después de unos minutos abrazado a sus dos mujeres, y tras ver a su niña inquieta por la presencia de los Beckett, decidió darles un poco de espacio para que hablaran.

Y en algún punto de ese proceso de valentía, Alexis había decidido bajarse de la cama de Kate y caminar hacía el padre de la policía.

-Gracias pequeña. -habló Jim después de un par de minutos en los que Alexis no se había movido ni un centímetro.

La pequeña levantó la cabeza, ligeramente, mirándolo por debajo de sus pestañas.

-Gracias por preocuparte. -insistió el hombre conmovido por la timidez de la niña. En ese momento, hasta él mismo se reprochaba mentalmente el no haber hablado de Alexis con su hija. Kate había querido hablarle un par de veces de la pequeña, pero él se negó... si la hubiera escuchado quizás podría entablar una conversación con la niña, pero no sabía que decir ni hacer.

Alexis sonrió más ampliamente y volvió a mirar hacia el suelo.

Jim se quedó en silencio, con la sensación de que toda la habitación estaba observándoles, y así era, porque cuando levantó la vista se topó con cuatro pares de ojos, dos de ellos mirándolo con cierto reproche.

Tenía que decir algo... algo que no la hiciera retroceder. ¿Pero el qué?

-Kate dice que le gusta el béisbol. -habló de repente Alexis, sorprendiendo a los presentes. -Que ven partidos juntos...

Jim pasó de abrir la boca exageradamente a sonreír de lado a lado. -Así es, me gusta ver los partidos. Es un juego bonito de ver. -Alexis asintió mirándolo por debajo de sus pestañas aun. -¿A ti también te gusta? -preguntó esperanzado, sin poder contenerse.

Alexis volvió a afirmar, sonrojándose levemente. -Es un juego paciente.

Ahora sí, Jim Beckett soltó una sonrisa resplandeciente. -Exacto, se pone a prueba la paciencia. Cosa que no le gusta a Katie.

Una melodiosa risita surgió de Alexis.

-¿Y tú ves partidos? -siguió el hombre, incorporándose un poco para poder verla mejor. Alexis se fue acercando un poco más pasito a pasito.

-Vi uno con Kate, pero me gusta. Es divertido.

-Lo es. -sonrió el hombre, empezando una conversación que fue derivando a otras.

* * *

Media hora después, Martha y Kate convencieron al escritor para que se fuera a casa a cambiarse y descansar un poco. Rick acertó entre dientes, dando un beso a Kate y otro en la cabecita de Alexis, que desde hacia un rato estaba en la cama de Johanna, sentada, hablando de cocina y cosas que le gustaba hacer con Kate.

Cuando se fue, Alexis volvió a acercarse a la policía, pidiéndole permiso para subir.

Kate sonrió, apretó en un botón de la cama para inclinarse un poco -quedando medio incorporada-, y alargó los brazos.

-Ven aquí pequeña chef.

Otra risa surgió de Alexis. Parecía mentira, pero aquel mote cariñoso le cambiaba la cara a la pequeña con tan solo escucharlo.

Sin hacerse esperar, Alexis trepó por la cama y se sentó al lado de Kate, poniendo su cabecita en su hombro. Kate la vio de cerca, percatándose aun más de las pequeñas ojeras de la muchacha. Ya se había dado cuenta cuando la vio aparecer por la puerta, pero ahora que la veía calmada, cerrando los ojitos... su corazón se comprimía al pensar que la niña no había dormido en esa semana. En un acto reflejo, miró hacia Martha que gesticuló un breve "Tenía pesadillas" y sus sospechas se confirmaron.

En un movimiento instintivo, Kate apartó la sábana e hizo un gesto a la niña para que se metiera dentro. Alexis la miró con la boca abierta.

-La enfermera... -titubeó la niña, mirando hacia abajo.

-La enfermera no dirá nada... -dulcificó la voz Kate. -Vamos, ven.

Alexis obedeció en silencio, sintiendo la sábana tapándola y el brazo izquierdo de Kate rodeando sus hombros; y al notar el calor de su cuerpo y su respiración sobre su cabecita, la pequeña dejó su cabeza sobre el pecho de la detective, suspirando audiblemente.

Kate acarició su pelo rojizo suavemente, peinándola con cuidado.

-¿Tienes sueño? -siseó, la pequeña asintió cerrando sus ojitos. -¿Dormimos un ratito?

-Vale... tenía miedo Kate.

Ante la respuesta de la niña, Kate sonrió y besó su pelo con ternura. -Lo se... -continuó acariciándola con lentitud.

-Pensé que no volvería a verte. -Kate dejó de respirar. -Que si dormía los monstruos te llevarían. No quiero que te vallas Kate. -se aferró más a ella.

-No me voy a ningún sitio... -siseó la morena entrecortadamente, le costaba hablar. -Estoy aquí, estoy aquí...

-Te echaba de menos. -pronunció la pequeña en un susurro, se estaba quedando dormida.

-Y yo a ti. -se sinceró Kate, acariciando su mejilla.

Alexis abrió sus ojillos para mirarla. -¿De verdad?

Kate asintió sonriente. -Sí, te eché mucho, mucho de menos. -besó la frente de la niña mientras está sonreía de lado a lado, volviendo a posar su cabeza en el pecho de Kate.

-Kate, los monstruos...

-Controlados. -dijo con tono firme la policía, haciendo suspirar a la pequeña.

-Bien...

* * *

Cuando Rick volvió, por nada del mundo se esperaba ver la escena que estaba ante sus ojos. Su calabaza dormía plácidamente entre los brazos de Kate, que, con los ojos también cerrados, sostenía a su niña protectoramente, con sus labios en la coronilla de su pelo rojo mientras la pequeña posaba su cabecita en el hombro de la policía.

Los ojos de Castle se humedecieron sin querer.

-Hola querido. -susurró Martha desde la silla que el solía ocupar. -¿Ya descansaste un poco?

-Eh... sí... -intentó encontrar su voz el escritor. -Yo... Dios. -soltó sin querer, sin poder quitar ojo a sus dos mujeres.

Johanna rió levemente sonriendo al ver al escritor llevándose una mano al corazón. Sí, definitivamente: su hija había elegido bien.

* * *

-¿Nos tenemos que ir? -gimió Alexis mientras su abuela le ponía el abrigo. -¿Ya? -hizo pucheros mirando hacia su padre, que sonrió comprensivo.

-Sí calabaza. Tienes que descansar y aquí no puedes. -se acercó a ella para besar su cabecita.

-Pero yo... -suspiró. -Vale... -gimoteó sin querer, mirando hacia el suelo. Luego levantó la vista para mirar a su padre. -¿Pero puedo despedirme de Kate?

Ante el asentimiento de su padre, la pelirroja se lanzó a los brazos de la morena, abrazándola con fuerza. Kate le correspondió olvidando sus heridas.

-Te echaré de menos...

-Y yo a ti mi pequeña chef... -susurró Kate, besando su nariz en un movimiento dulce que hizo sonreír a todos. -Cuando vallas a dormir hazme una llamada y comprobaremos juntas lo de los monstruos, ¿vale? -dijo mientras frotaba el brazo de Alexis.

La niña asintió e hizo algo que no esperaban ninguno de los Castle. Alexis besó su mejilla.

Luego se separó y caminó hacia su abuela, pero, sorprendentemente, la actriz hizo un gesto a su nieta para que esperara, se acercó a Kate y la abrazó con fuerza, besando su mejilla. -Me alegro de que estés bien querida.

Kate vio a la mujer con un gesto de sorpresa que no pasó desapercibido en ninguno de los presentes. Cuando las dos pelirrojas se fueron, la policía miró a su novio con una enorme o en la boca, mientras el tan solo sonreía.

-¿Te sorprende que mi madre te aprecie?

Ahora sí, la boca de Kate se desencajó casi completamente y Rick rió. Él se acercó hacia ella y se sentó en su silla, agarrando la mano de la policía con suavidad. -Cuando le dije que habías tenido un accidente la escuché sollozar. -susurró. -Creo que no se ha quedado tranquila hasta que te ha visto hoy. -besó su mano.

Kate se quedó muda, perdiéndose en la mirada de su escritor. Él le decía tantas cosas con esos ojos azules... y ella solo atinaba a sonreír tontamente.

* * *

Al día siguiente, y durante una semana completa, Alexis y Martha visitaban a los Beckett todas las tardes. Eso animó el espíritu de los tres enfermos, que al ver a la pequeña no podían hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

Rick iba a menudo a casa a cambiarse y descansar un rato y luego pasaba las noches en la habitación del hospital. No se perdió ni una. Lo habló con su novia y prefería quedarse con ella a estar en su cama sin cerrar los parpados. Además, Alexis ya no tenía problemas para dormir, todas las noches llamaba a Rick y a Kate y ellos cuidaban de sus monstruos.

Ocho días después, el doctor anunciaba la inminente alta de los tres Beckett.

-¿Entonces... pasado mañana? -preguntó Kate desde su cama. Sus padres prestaban atención a sus lados, en sus respectivas camas y Rick escuchaba la conversación desde su ya agenciada silla.

-Sí, mañana haremos unas pruebas para confirmarlo, pero en principio pasado mañana los tres tendrán el alta. -sonrió el doctor, ajustándose sus gafas.

Jim elevó un brazo hacia arriba y soltó un breve _"¡Por fin!"_ que hizo tragar saliva a Castle. Aun tenía en mente la conversación con el abogado y su mutuo acuerdo de: _"Puede matarme cuando salga del hospital"_. Kate acarició la mano de su escritor y le sonrió con dulzura. -Tranquilo. -le dijo. -Yo te defenderé. -y ahora sí, Rick sonreía.

-Gracias... -susurró él.

-Bueno, entonces, en un par de días estarán fuera. -prosiguió la voz del doctor. -Pero necesitan reposo absoluto durante unas semanas más con alguien cuidándoles. Luego tendrán que venir para volver a hacerles las pruebas necesarias y...

-¿Qué? -soltó de golpe Kate con un semblante similar al de sus padres, que mantenían la mandíbula desencajada. -Pe... pero...

-Si no tienen a nadie me temo que tendrán que estar aquí un par de semanas más. No están en condiciones de hacer nada por si solos. Podrían empeorar. -explicó el doctor. -¿Hay alguien qué pueda cuidar de los tres?

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación. Los tres Beckett miraron hacia abajo, solo se tenían entre ellos. Pero Castle mantenía la cabeza elevada, mirando hacia el doctor.

-Yo doctor. -dijo el escritor haciendo que todos le miraran. -Yo puedo ocuparme de ellos.

-¿Qué? -volvió a hablar Kate, mirándole entre la sorpresa y algo más. -Rick no tienes que... -él le cogió las dos manos, moviendo su silla para quedar frente a la cama.

-No voy a dejar que estéis aquí los tres un mes más... te conozco y te volverás loca. -le explicó.

-Pero... tu familia, tu trabajo... en un par de semanas es navidad.

Rick besó sus manos. -Mi trabajo es escribir, puedo trabajar en casa, no hay problema. Estoy mirando por mi familia, y sí, se que en unos días será navidad, razón de más para que no la paséis en una habitación de hospital, ¿no?

Kate intentaba que sus lágrimas no se escamparan por sus mejillas, pero era complicado. -Rick, en serio... -siseó, acercándose más para que solo le escuchara él. -No tienes que hacerlo, es demasiado, no puedo pedirte eso... piensa en tu familia.

Castle sonrió, inclinándose un poco hacia ella para besar sus labios. -Lo estoy haciendo. -susurró. -Tu eres parte de mi familia Kate.

La morena se quedó embobada tras su declaración. Ni si quiera pudo pestañear para que sus lágrimas no surgieran. Rick acarició sus mejillas, limpiando el rastro de lágrimas.

-No voy a dejarte sola y si me dejáis no tendré problema en ayudaros, no solo en esta ocasión. -la miró con intensidad. -Siempre Kate, siempre.

Ella asintió sacando una pequeña sonrisa y Rick besó su mano.

-¿Entonces? ¿Voy preparando los papeles del alta? -preguntó el doctor.

-Si los tres quieren, por mi no hay problema. -contestó el escritor, sin atreverse a mirar a los padres de su novia, por temor a su reacción.

Kate miró hacia su madre y luego a su padre. Johanna sonrió y vio que su marido estaba totalmente atónito, con los ojos demasiado brillosos como para negar que estuviera emocionado. -Es todo un detalle Rick. Por mi acepto. Yo tampoco quiero pasar las navidades aquí y aunque no me pueda mover en casa... es mucho mejor que estar aquí. Te lo agradecería mucho.

Rick la miró, asintiendo. -Siempre señora. -Kate besó a su novio en la mejilla y luego miró hacia el otro lado, donde su padre intentaba no mirarles.

-Por mi también. -siseó Jim. -Pero esto no significa nada, en cuanto me recupere...

-¡Papá! -exclamó Kate entre dientes. Johanna rió.

-Bueno, entonces prepararé los papeles. -dijo el doctor. -Descansen.

Cuando el doctor se fue, Kate recordó algo que no habían tenido en cuenta. -¿Y en que casa nos cuidarás?

_Continuará_


	14. Chapter 14

Gracias por los comentarios. Este capítulo es el último que tengo escrito y no tengo mucho tiempo últimamente, así que no se si podré actualizar semanalmente, pero lo intentaré. Gracias por leer.

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Rick cambió las sábanas de su propia cama, luego las mantas, muyó las almohadas e hizo un poco de hueco en su armario, haciendo espacio para la ropa de sus invitados si lo necesitaban. Cuando estaba terminando, un estirón en el pantalón le llamó la atención. Bajó la mirada y sonrió al instante. Alexis elevaba sus manitas para que la abrazara.

-¡Hey calabaza! -la saludó, terminando lo que estaba haciendo para cogerla en brazos. Alexis se abrazó a él con sus piernecitas y brazos. -¿Ya comprobaste si los invitados están cómodos? -le preguntó, tocando su nariz con la suya. La pequeña rió ante el gesto, que duró y duró, pues su padre no apartó la nariz de la de su niña.

-¡Sí! -afirmó sin pensarlo, mientras su padre caminaba hacia el comedor, sin separarse de la nariz de su niña. -Kate y sus papás están en el sofá, mientras la abuela y tú hacéis las camas.

Entraron al comedor, parándose al lado del sofá. Los tres aludidos veían la tele, hasta que vieron a los dos Castle interactuar y se tomaron la libertad de mirarlos un poco.

-¿Y la abuela ya terminó con la habitación de invitados? -se separó de ella, sonriendo cuando la niña hizo una mueca. Su abuela era igual de peligrosa haciendo una cama que cocinando un supuesto pastel en el horno.

-¿La voy a ayudar papá?

Rick soltó una pequeña carcajada antes de besar a su niña en la frente. Luego la dejó en el suelo.

-Será mejor que vallamos los dos.

Al escuchar esto, Alexis abrió los ojos al máximo y cortó el pasó a su padre, extendiendo sus brazitos hacia los lados sin pensarlo dos veces.

-No papá, es una mala idea. -explicó Alexis, visiblemente aterrada.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó su padre alzando las cejas. No era el único sorprendido, en el sofá, los tres Beckett miraban a la pequeña sin comprender el por qué de su reacción. Hasta que ella lo aclaró, por su puesto.

-¡Si tú subes la abuela bajará! Y lo único que queda por hacer es... -miró hacia la cocina.

Ahora sí, Kate soltó una carcajada que nadie se esperó. Alexis miró a la morena con ojillos suplicantes.

-Kate, ¡díselo!

Ante la cara de aturdimiento de Rick, Kate sonrió. -Creo que lo que tu hija quiere decir es que Martha intentaría cocinar. Y dado que la última vez la olla ardió...

-Es una mala idea. -terminó por ella Rick, ante el asentimiento de Kate y Alexis. Johanna soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Bueno, entonces... tu ves a ayudar a tu abuela. Yo me ocuparé de la cena.

-Papá, algo sencillo... -rogó Alexis con ojillos suplicantes.

-Eso, que cuando te complicas la vida... -continuó Kate.

-Y haces tus "experimentos"...

-"Experimentos artísticos". -volvió a interrumpir la morena. Luego las dos suspiraron y achicaron los ojos hacia él.

-Terminas quemando algo. -concluyeron a la vez.

Rick las miró con la boca desencajada mientras tartamudeaba escusas inaudibles. Jim y Johanna miraban a ambas alternativamente, con la misma expresión sorprendida que Castle portaba.

Al final Rick hizo morritos.

-Vale, una sopa sencilla. ¿Contentas?

-Por ahora. -dijeron de nuevo a la vez, sonriéndose a ellas mismas por la compenetración. Luego Alexis corrió hacia las escaleras y Kate volvió su atención hacia el televisor.

-Complot... -siseó Castle mientras caminaba hacia la cocina haciendo reír a Kate.

* * *

Las risas de Alexis se extendían por el pasillo, mezclándose con la música del televisor y los cuchicheos de Kate. Martha bajó las escaleras un poco antes de lo normal. Solía aparecer cuando la cena estaba lista y todo preparado para comer, sobretodo desde que su hijo le vetó la entrada a la cocina. Pero esta vez haría una excepción, tenía que ver a los invitados.

Al bajar el último peldaño, la imagen frente a sus ojos le hizo sonreír.

Hablando a su nieta en un tono suave, Kate rodeaba a Alexis con un brazo, quejándose de los nombres raros de los protagonistas de aquella serie o película que emitían en un canal que no conocía la actriz. Alexis reía, cuchicheando con la cabeza en el hombro de la detective. Jhoanna y Jim estaban en una esquina del sofá, mirándolas de vez en cuando.

Sin decir nada que rompiera la "magia" de aquél momento, Martha caminó hacia la cocina, localizando a su hijo en frente del fogón, ocupado con su "sopa sin arte".

-¿Falta mucho?

Rick se giró con el cazo en una mano, mirando con horror a su madre.

Martha suspiró audiblemente, levantando sus manos en son de paz. -No pienso ayudarte, lo prometo.

Y Castle suspiró audiblemente.

-Ya casi estoy. -contestó prestándole atención a su sopa sin arte. -Faltan unos minutos.

-¿Y las habitaciones, están todas listas? -vio a su hijo asentir mientras tarareaba. -¿Y dónde dormirán?

Ahora Rick dejó de tararear.

-Bueno, estuve pensando... y después de mucho deliberar creo que lo mejor es que Kate duerma en la habitación de invitados, Jim y Johanna en la mía y yo en el sofá. -se encogió de hombros.

-Definitivamente, pensar no es lo tuyo hijo.

Oh, aquello no se lo esperaba. Dándose la vuelta con el cazo en la mano, Rick miró a su madre perplejo. -¿Qué?

-Richard, ¿en serio? ¿Vas a dejar que Kate duerma sola? -siseó, acercándose un poco más para que solo su hijo la escuchara. -¿Es que aún no habéis...? -hizo gestos con las manos.

-¡Madre!

Eso no había sido tan silencioso como el comentario de la actriz, así que los invitados asomaron sus cabezas por en cima del respaldo del sofá. Rick los saludó con el cazo y con un "¡Ya casi está!", ellos volvieron a mirar hacia adelante.

Rick se giró, mirando hacia la sopa de nuevo.

-¿Eso es un si? -insistió Martha, cogiendo un vaso para llenarlo de agua. Buena estrategia.

-Claro qué sí. -respondió con los dientes apretados.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué haces que duerma en la cama de invitados ridiculamente pequeña pudiendo comprar una lo suficientemente grande?

-Bueno...

-¿Richard? -insistió.

Con un suspiro, Rick metió el cazo en la olla, moviéndolo. Y entonces le respondió, sin decir nada, simplemente con un gesto; miró hacia Jim Beckett.

-Oh, hijo...

-Si yo fuera su padre... es decir, si Alexis tuviera un novio 5 años más grande con una hija, yo...

-Richard, entiendo tus razones, ¿pero vas a esquivar a Kate para contentar a su padre?

Con un asentimiento, Rick apagó el fuego. -Quiero hacer las cosas bien madre. Me ganaré su consentimiento.

-Hijo, suerte con eso.

* * *

-Entonces, ¿nosotros dormimos en la cama de...? -Johanna Beckett no pudo terminar la frase y, en su lugar, señaló al escritor.

Castle sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, como si fuera la mejor idea del mundo. Hacía tiempo que Martha había subido a su habitación oliéndose un futuro desacuerdo y ahora él estaba de pié frente a los tres Beckett, con Alexis en brazos medio dormida.

-Es lo más cómodo. -reafirmó su causa el escritor.

Jim se cruzó de brazos, achicando sus ojos hacia el hombre que le había robado a su niña.

-Yo no pienso dormir en su cama.

Kate rebufó hacia el cielo; Johana ignoró a su marido preguntando: -¿Y tú y Kate?

Los labios del escritor titubearon.

-Bueno... -carraspeó. -Hay una cama libre en la planta superior, en la habitación de invitados.

La boca de Kate dibujó una "o" mientras parpadeaba un par de veces.

-Rick, esa es pequeña.

Efectivamente, era individual.

-Yo dormiré aquí. -se encogió de hombros señalando el sofá. -No hay más camas Kate. -intentó convencerla. Ahora él que parecía sorprendido era Jim, pero pronto sacó una sonrisa.

-Ahora me parece bien. -dijo el hombre con voz neutra.

Johana miró a su marido acusadoramente y luego a su hija, quien no tardó en estallar.

-No, ni hablar. ¿Piensas dormir durante una semana en el sofá? Tú también estás cansado, Rick.

Escuchando las palabras de Kate, Alexis se removió entre los brazos de su padre, separándose un poco para que la dejara en el suelo. El escritor hizo lo que la niña quería y la pequeña caminó hacia Kate extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella.

Entendiendo la petición de la niña, Kate la agarró por los sobacos, levantándola para sentarla en su regazo y Alexis pasó sus bracitos por el cuello de la policía, enterrando su cabecita en el hombro de ella. -No te preocupes. -siseó la niña. -Papá puede dormir conmigo, mi cama es grande, yo cuidaré de él.

Con el corazón derretido, Kate le acarició la espalda y besó su cabecita roja. Cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con la mirada emcionada del padre de la niña que ronroneaba entre sus brazos.

-¿Cuidarás de papá? -volvió su atención a la pequeña, susurrando sus palabras cerca de su oído, como si fuera un secreto. La niña asintió sonriendo. -¿Aunque ronque mucho? -la niña soltó una risita y volvió a asentir. -Buena chica... -Kate besó su cabecita, cerrando los ojos para aspirar el aroma a frutas que desprendía la pequeña.

Cuando sintió que la niña emepezaba a acompasar su respiración a un ritmo más lento de lo habitual, Kate levantó la cabeza encontrándose con los ojos brillantes del escritor. Y no les hizo falta palabras, con un simple gesto por parte de ella, él movió la cabeza afirmativamente y recogió a la niña en brazos.

-Pues dormiré con mi calabaza. -informó Castle mirando a su niña con devoción mientras Kate les sonreía.

Sin esperar demasiado, Castle subió las escaleras con su hija en brazos, nada más desaparecer, Kate notó las miradas de sus padres sobre su persona. Girando su cabeza hacia ellos, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al notar la sonrisa de medio lado de su madre.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Kate como si la cosa no fuera con ella.

Johanna se encogió de hombros sin dejar su sonrisa.

-Nada, me encanta verte en tu modo madre.

Extendiendo su mano hacia el extremo del sofá, Kate agarró una almohada y se la tiró a su madre, quien rió y rió mientras su marido observaba la escena con los brazos cruzados.

_Continurá_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Kate bajó las escaleras con lentitud, haciendo malabarismos para no caerse. Usaba muletas. El doctor se lo había aconsejado nada más darle el alta, muletas para ella y su madre; y silla de ruedas para su padre. Así que Rick solo tardó un día en ir a la farmacia más cercana para comprarlas. No dijo precios, y se encogió de hombros cuando Kate le preguntó por la silla de ruedas visiblemente cómoda que compró para Jim. Estaba segura de que habían sillas más apropiadas e económicas para su padre, pero Castle no dejaba de sonreír restándole importancia.

Castle…

Llevaba tres días en el loft y parecía que la huía, como si su aliento oliera a ajo o algo por el estilo. Podía contar con una mano los besos que le había dado desde que llegaron al loft, y le sobrarían dedos. Así que estaba empezando a hartarse.

Bajó el último escalón a tientas, balanceándose antes de encontrar cierto equilibrio. Luego miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba oscuro.

Era normal.

No tenía ni idea de la hora que era. Cuando despertó en aquella cama individual no hizo el intento de mirar el reloj, ni de volver a dormirse. Simplemente, se levantó, cogió sus muletas y caminó por el pasillo sin despertar a nadie. Y ahora estaba allí, caminando hacia la cocina a ciegas.

Al llegar a su objetivo, encendió las luces de la cocina americana y medio comedor se iluminó.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, Kate abrió uno de los armarios para coger un vaso de agua, luego la nevera, cogió el envase de leche y vertió un poco de líquido en el recipiente. Todo ello sin soltar las muletas. Y bebió medio baso casi de golpe, como si quisiera ahogar sus penas.

Entonces lo escuchó.

Fue leve, un resoplido acompañado de un ronquido sonoro. Kate casi tira el vaso.

Con su instinto policial puesto en marcha, Kate dejó el vaso en el mármol, caminó hacia el sofá y levantó la muleta, dispuesta a defenderse de aquél intruso. Pero no le hizo falta.

El intruso era cierto escritor que roncaba en una posición bastante incómoda, con la boca completamente abierta y una pierna fuera del sofá.

-¿Castle? -siseó casi sin voz, y el escritor murmuró algo en sueños.

Para Kate, aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

* * *

Alexis abrió los ojos sobre las ocho de la mañana y lo primero que hizo, además de frotarse los ojos, fue mirar a su lado buscando a su padre. Pero al parecer esa mañana también se había levantado antes.

Abriendo los ojos como si hubiera recordado algo, se levantó de la cama de un salto, tirando las sábanas al suelo sin pensárselo. Correteó por el pasillo con los pies descalzos y se dirigió al final de este, a la puerta de la habitación de invitados.

Allí golpeó un par de veces la madera.

Inmediatamente, el sonido de las muletas se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. Se acercaban cada vez más, hasta que la puerta se abrió y una Kate en pijama, con una coleta en el pelo, miró hacia abajo.

La sonrisa que le dedicó la niña le alegró la mañana.

-¡Pequeña chef! -la saludó y una sensación extraña invadió su corazón. Por un momento, Kate deseó no tener que depender de las muletas para poder alzarla en sus brazos, llevarla hasta su habitación, ponerle sus zapatillas rosas de andar por casa y peinarle ese pelo alborotado entre besos.

-Buenos días Kate.

La pequeña levantó sus piernas alternativamente, restregando la planta de los pies en el pantalón del pijama.

Kate maldijo las estúpidas muletas.

-¿Qué haces descalza?

Ella no lo notó, pero en su voz hubo un tono suave de reproche, que pronto cambió por uno dulce.

-Te puedes resfriar.

-Quería verte... y decirte algo... -siseó Alexis juntando sus manitas para luego mirar al suelo. Kate le tocó la cabeza con suavidad y la niña levantó la mirada.

-Anda, vamos a tu habitación. Allí te pondrás las zapatillas y podremos hablar tranquilas. -le sonrió. -¿Vale?

Alexis no tardó en asentir y un rato después, Kate se sentó en la cama de la niña, invitando a la pequeña a que hiciera lo mismo a su lado. La pelirroja cogió sus zapatillas, se las puso y corrió a sentarse al lado de la policía. Kate no tuvo que decir nada para que Alexis la abrazara. La pequeña la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura, hundiendo su nariz en el hombro de Kate.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Kate correspondió el abrazo, dejando las muletas en un lado de la cama casi sin cuidado.

Acarició la cabeza de la niña con cuidado, deslizando sus dedos por el pelo como si la peinara, y besó la coronilla de la pequeña. Por un momento, Kate ponderó la posibilidad de levantarse e ir a por el cepillo de Alexis para hacerle una coleta, quizás una trenza.

Alexis levantó la cabecita y miró a Kate.

-Kate...

-¿De que querías hablar? -murmuró sin dejar de acariciarla, alentándola con una sonrisa.

Pero Alexis no pudo contestar, antes de pronunciar si quiera una vocal, la voz de Martha desde las escaleras la interrumpió.

-¡Queridas, el desayuno está listo!

Alexis miró hacia la puerta y a Kate alternativamente, debatiéndose. Hasta que Kate besó su cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Anda, vamos a desayunar. Luego hablamos. -le sonrió.

-¿Segura?

-Sí.

-¿A solas?

Aquello comenzó a intrigar a la detective.

-Alexis, ¿pasa algo? -preguntó con sutileza, rezando mentalmente porque no fuera otro tema de escuela. Como ese tal Jhon hubiese dicho algo...

-Solo quiero preguntar... -lo ojos de Alexis brillaban a juego con sus sonrisa. -Algo. -terminó con una pequeña risotada sutil.

Bueno, al menos no era nada malo, pensó Kate.

-Pues entonces bajemos a desayunar. -dijo la detective dando un último beso a la cabecita de Alexis. -Luego hablaremos, a solas. -le guiñó un ojo y la niña rió.

* * *

Rick terminaba las últimas tostadas ante la atenta mirada de su madre, que no le había quitado ojo desde que esta bajó a "ayudarle". O eso dijo ella, porque lo único que hizo fue avisar a tods de que el desayuno estaba casi listo. Por lo demás hizo lo que mejor se le daba, molestar.

-Estás siendo un tonto.

Rick suspiró, no le hacía falta girarse para ver a su madre cruzada de brazos con el ceño fruncido. Notaba su mirada clavada en la nuca.

-Madre, es lo mejor.

-Lo mejor es que mimes a esa chica Richard. -le rogó por decimoquinta vez en esos tres días. -Contenerte, esquivarla y dormir en el sofá no es lo que necesita.

Como si hubiera tocado un tema clave, Castle se giró olvidando las tostadas, abriendo la boca al máximo para luego cerrarla. Luego volvió a darse la vuelta, centrándose en las tostadas.

-Yo duermo con Alexis, madre. Y no esquivo a Kate, solo me controlo.

Martha se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Sabes? Haz lo que quieras. -giró sobre sus talones, resoplando. -Pero Katerine no tardará en darse cuenta.

Rick miró de reojo a su madre mientras ella ponía algunos vasos sobre la mesa.

Pero no le dio tiempo a pensar si lo que le dijo su madre era cierto o no, porque Alexis gritó su nombre. Su calabaza corría hacia él. Rick no se lo pensó, dejó las últimas tostadas sobre un plato y se agachó extendiendo sus brazos, abrazando a su pequeña calabaza. Luego la alzó en brazos, besando su mejilla.

-¿Dormiste bien?

La niña asintió. -No roncaste mucho. -rió.

En medio del comedor, mirando la escena con los dientes apretados, Kate se contenía para no volver arriba y encerrarse en su habitación. Pero antes de que pudiera decidirse, Martha se acercó a ella, abrazándola con un buenos días. Kate solo atinó a sonreír levemente, volviendo a mirar hacia la cocina para apretar los dientes con más fuerza. Rick seguía con su niña en brazos, acariciando su pelo.

-Qué pelo más desordenado. Luego te peinaré.

Ahora Kate se mordió el labio.

-¿Querida, tienes hambre?

La aludida miró a la actriz con otra sonrisa auto impuesta. Martha la observaba con una sonrisa suave.

-¿Eh? Sí, sí. Tengo que tomar la medicación después... -siseó esto último, moviendo sus muletas hacia la mesa. Cuando llegó, Rick ya había puesto a Alexis en uno de los taburetes altos.

-Buenos días Kate. -le saludó el escritor, acercándose a ella con una sonrisa de lado a lado. Y Kate pudo notar como la miraba de arriba a bajo, tomándose su tiempo cuando llego a sus ojos. Alzando una mano, el escritor acarició su mejilla con suavidad. -¿Cómo te encuentras?

Kate perdió la habilidad de formar palabras cuando la mano de él se trasladó a su cintura, acariciándola. Y el enfado se esfumó de su mente.

-Bien... -consiguió contestar con una sonrisa tonta.

Y entonces, cuando la respiración de Castle rozaba sus labios, la voz de Jim se escuchó a lo lejos, y Castle desvió su beso hacia la mejilla de Kate.

-Buenos días Jim, Johana.

Johana le respondió animadamente, acercándose con sus muletas al taburete más cercano; Jim giró las ruedas de su silla sin soltar palabra.

Castle se giró para ayudar a Kate a sentarse, pero ella ya había apartado un taburete al lado de Alexis y Martha, dejando las muletas apoyadas en un extremo de la mesa.

El enfado había vuelto.


	16. Chapter 16

_No he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente, y aunque no dejaré el fic, ya no actualizaré tan a menudo. Gracias por los comentarios, me animáis a seguir. Bueno, aquí os dejo otro capítulo, perdonad la tardanza y... espero que os guste. Tengo la sensación de que la he cagado. Un saludo!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Johanna observó desde el sillón como su hija miraba el televisor en un extremo del sofá. Estaba sola, cruzada de brazos y fruncía el ceño. Desde que se sentaron para desayunar Kate no había dicho ni una palabra, solo a Alexis de vez en cuando, pero, básicamente, se había limitado a mirar su desayuno como si disfrutara cortándolo en rodajitas finas. Johanna nunca había visto a alguien comerse una tostada con cuchillo y tenedor, en veinte rodajas iguales, casi simétricas. Pero prefirió no decir nada.

_"La hiena rayada es primordialmente carroñera, a veces puede atacar y matar algún animal que sea inferior a tamaño, y complementa su dieta con frutos."_

Y para colmo estaba viendo eso. Las imágenes de un hiena intentando sobrevivir invadían la pantalla desde que Richard había subido con su hija al cuarto de ésta._"Para vestir y peinar a mi calabaza"_, dijo en su momento mientras ellos aun desayunaban, y Johanna pudo ver a su hija mordiéndose el labio con fuerza.

Si no la conociera como la conocía aquél gesto hubiera caído en la ignorancia, pero ella le había criado, así que entender sus facciones era como leer un libro abierto: Kate quería correr hacía arriba, tirar las muletas por la ventana y ayudar a la niña ella misma.

Con una mano en la boca, Johanna tuvo que contener una sonrisa ante el instinto maternal de su hija, mientras Martha intentaba entablar una conversación que acabó siendo un monólogo.

Por su parte, Kate esperó a que subieran y, sin la ayuda de nadie, dejó su desayuno a medio comer; se tomó su medicación; se sentó en el sofá y cogió el mando, pasando canal por canal hasta encontrar a una hiena rayada comiéndose los restos de algún pobre animal.

-¡Ya estamos aquí! -avisó Rick minutos después, bajando la escalera con su hija en brazos.

Inmediatamente, Kate quitó el canal poniéndolo en el primero que vio con dibujos animados.

Johanna sonrió nuevamente ante su gesto maternal y giró la cabeza hacia la cocina, donde Martha recogía lo que quedaba de desayuno. Jim seguía al lado de la mesa, leyendo un periódico en su silla de ruedas. Rick pasó a su lado y se acercó a la actriz con Alexis en brazos, peinada, arreglada y vestida para salir, como él. El escritor también se había arreglado.

-¡Vamos a comprar un árbol abuela!

Kate giró su cabeza hacia ellos.

-¿De verdad querida? -dijo Martha acariciando la mejilla de su nieta. -¿Un árbol?

-Sí. -respondió Castle con la jovialidad de Alexis. -Ya es hora de ir poniendo la decoración navideña. Pensé en poner el árbol sintético del artillo, pero está roto. -gimió el escritor. -Así que iremos un momento al centro comercial.

-¿Al centro comercial, eh? -siseó Martha con cierto reproche, pero con una sonrisa de lado a lado. -¿Vosotros dos?

Ahora Alexis asintió con menos entusiasmo.

-Kate no puede venir por las muletas, abuela. -le recordó la niña como si fuera obvio. -Puede empeorar. Lo dijo el médico.

Kate rebufó dando un manotazo a sus muletas, que por suerte solo vio Johanna.

-Bueno, entonces comprar un árbol bonito queridos. -asintió su abuela con voz resuelta. -Yo estaré por aquí.

-Gracias madre. -dijo Rick acercándose al sofá con su niña aun en brazos.

Cuando llegó se puso en frente de Kate, pero esta no levantó la vista. Rick dejó que la niña se desplazara en el regazo de Kate con cuidado, y ésta se abrazo a la morena inmediatamente.

-Quiero que vengas Kate... -susurró la pelirroja enterrando su cara en el cuello de la policía. -Y preguntarte eso... -siseó solo para la morena.

Kate sonrió genuinamente apretándola con suavidad para besar su cabeza, pasando sus dedos por su pelo. Aquella pregunta no había parado de rondar por la cabeza de Kate. La pequeña confiaba lo suficiente como para querer hablar con ella y no con su abuela, o su padre. Y eso le hizo sentir un extraño regocijo. Aunque aún no sabía de que se trataba, la niña quería decirle eso a solas y ella no tenía intención de revelar nada delante de Rick. Así que dándole un beso en la frente para que notara que no se había olvidado, contestó su primer comentario en voz alta.

-Ojalá pudiera ir, pequeña chef.

Lo decía en serio, quería ir. A pesar de que eso no era lo suyo, que odiaba los centros comerciales y las compras navideñas, Kate quería ir. Quería ver la ilusión de Alexis, llevarla de la mano o en brazos, ver su reacción al contemplar los enormes árboles de navidad y, quizás, hacer cola para ver a Santa.

Una sonrisa más grande que la anterior se instaló en el rostro de Kate al imaginarse la escena.

-Bueno calabaza, tenemos que irnos.

La sonrisa de Kate desapareció.

-¿Ya? -siseó la niña mirando de reojo a su padre, totalmente acomodada en el regazo de la morena. Ni si quiera se molestó en apratar su cabecita del hombro de la policía. -¿No puedo quedarme un poco más?

Kate miró hacia arriba, a los ojos de su novio, implorando en silencio que dijera que sí. Solo un rato más, solo...

-Si queremos ver a Santa tendremos que ir ya. -insistió él, sin darse cuenta de los ojos acuosos de su novia.

-¡Santa!

Como si fuera una palabra mágica, Alexis alzó los brazos hacia su padre y este volvió a alzarla con una sonrisa.

-¿Podré ver a Santa?

Rick asintió enérgicamente.

-Y sentarte en su regazo y pedirle muchas cosas. -su tono parecía más infantil que el de su hija. -¿Vamos?

-¡Sí!

Con una carcajada, Rick llevó a su niña al recibidor, cogió sus abrigos y puso a la pequeña en el suelo, dándole el abrigo, un par de guantes rosas y una bufanda a juego que guardaban en el perchero.

Cuando terminó de ayudarle a ponerse todas esas capas de ropa, se puso su propio abrigo y se dirigió hacia su novia.

-Volveremos en un par de horas. -le sonrió. Ella no quitaba ojo de la pantalla.

-Vale.

-Descansa. -Rick se agachó, y cuando Kate notó el aliento de su novio sobre sus labios, Rick se desvió, besando su mejilla.

Kate se mantuvo inmóvil.

-Hasta luego. -dijo antes de salir de allí con Alexis dando saltitos a su alrededor.

Cuando la puerta del loft se cerró, Kate cogió el mando nuevamente y puso las hienas carroñeras.

Johanna miró hacia atrás y pudo ver a su marido mirando la puerta del loft por encima del periódico con aire de satisfacción; y a Martha negando con la cabeza hacia el cielo.

* * *

Alexis miraba el trono de Santa con la boca abierta en una sonrisa. El hombre barrigudo y de espesa barba, decía _"Ho, ho, ho"_ y se frotaba la barriga cuando no había ningún niño en su regazo.

-¿Vas a pedirle muchas cosas? -escuchó a su padre, y levantó la mirada para verlo.

Castle parecía igual o más ilusionado que su propia hija.

-No he traído carta... -se dio cuenta la pelirroja.

-No hace falta cariño, los elfos de Santa lo recuerdan todo.

Alexis lo miró por debajo de sus pestañas, dubitativa. Al final asintió. -Vale. -se fijó nuevamente en Santa.

En ese momento, la cola volvió a moverse y el niño que había delante avanzó acompañado de sus padres. Era visiblemente más pequeño y caminaba torpemente de la mano de su madre mientras su padre hacía fotos. El niño se aferró a la mano de su madre incluso en el regazo de Santa, la mujer no pareció importarle los comentarios despectivos de algunos padres detrás de la cola, e incluso besó a su niño para animarle a hablar.

Alexis miró la escena embobada.

-Ya queda poco calabaza.

Rick acarició la cabeza de su hija, dándole seguridad. Esperándose algún comentario inseguro cuando anunciaran el siguiente turno. Alexis siempre se emocionaba por ver a Santa, pero estar en su regazo le daba inseguridad durante unos minutos. Como la última vez, que tardó cerca de seis minutos en sisear "Quiero una muñeca".

Pero lo que pronunció la niña no fue lo que él se esperó.

-¿Y Kate?

Castle abrió la boca como un porta aviones. Su hija tenía la cabeza agachada y jugueteaba con las mangas de su abrigo color caqui.

-¿Qué?

-Kate.

La realidad chocó con Castle en el mismo momento en el que el niño que estaba en el regazo de Santa rió junto a su madre. Rick cerró los ojos antes de agacharse para ponerse al mismo nivel que su hija.

-Calabaza, Kate no puede salir de casa hasta que se encuentre mejor. Necesita descansar. -respondió suavemente, acariciando las manitas de su niña.

Alexis asintió levemente sin alzar su cabeza aún y Rick llevó una mano al mentón de su niña, elevándolo. Su niña tenía lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-O cariño...

Por un momento, Rick consideró la idea de volver al loft, poner a Kate en la silla de ruedas de su padre y arrastrarla hasta el centro comercial. Pero en vez de eso, abrazó a su hija con fuerza.

-Estoy seguro de que a ella le gustaría estar aquí.

Ahora Alexis levantó su cabecita por voluntad propia, sorbiendo sus mocos.

-¿Sí? -sollozó.

Oh Dios, Alexis empezaba a dudar de eso. Rick besó su frente y se separó sonriéndole.

-Sí calabaza. Estás hablando de la persona que no me vendió tu dibujo ni por mil dolares.

-Ni por un Ferrari. -sonrió ella.

-Ni por un Ferrari. -repitió él, riendo cuando Alexis soltó una carcajada. -Así que... se me ocurre una idea. -le limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares. -¿Por qué no le dices lo que quieres a Santa, volvemos a las tiendas y compramos algo para Kate para el día de navidad? Luego elegimos un árbol y volvemos a casa como si nada.

Alexis miró a su padre con ojitos ilusionados. No tardó en asentir repetidas veces y abrazarlo en respuesta. Y cuando llegó su turno, corrió hacia Santa, le susurró algo al oído y se fue hacia su padre, agarrándolo de la mano sin parar de dar saltitos.

Rick se dejó arrastrar literalmente por su hija hacia las escalera mecánicas, mientras el hombre que hacía de Santa mantenía la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitadamente perplejos. -¿Calabaza, que le has dicho? -preguntó el escritor sin quitar ojo de como los elfos daban golpecitos al hombro de Santa, intentando recobrar su atención.

Pero su hija tan solo se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

* * *

Johanna entró a la habitación provisionalmente suya, encontrándose a su marido en un rincón, con el portátil que el escritor le había ofrecido el segundo día de su estancia y que el abogado había rechazado sin mirarlo si quiera.

-¿Qué haces?

Jim se sobresaltó, sujetando el portátil antes de que se cayera al suelo.

-Dios Johanna, no me des estos sustos.

Con los ojos achicados, la aludida cerró la puerta. El sonido de las costumbres de las hienas bajó en el proceso, haciéndose casi inaudible.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? -repitió, sosteniéndose en sus muletas sin esfuerzo aparente.

-Mirar mi correo. -carraspeó ante la mirada Beckett que su mujer le estaba lanzando. -Rick me ofreció su portátil cuando...

-Y tú lo rechazaste. -le recordó. Jim se encogió de hombros; Johanna contuvo las ganas de atizarle con la muleta. -Ese hombre se desvive por conseguir tu aprobación, Jim. Y tú lo único que haces es ignorarlo y portarte como un crío.

-Ese hombre no se merece a Katie, Johanna.

Johanna levantó la ceja en un gesto muy típico suyo, y que Kate solía imitar sin querer.

-¿En serio te crees eso?

El silencio invadió la habitación. Lo único que se escuchaba amortiguado por la puerta era el sonido del televisor.

-Dale una tregua a ese hombre Jim, o tu hija no será feliz.

Y dicho esto, Johanna salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta en su camino.

_Continuará_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Kate ronroneó con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sofá. Quería continuar durmiendo, olvidar la hienas rayadas del televisor y seguir con los ojos cerrados. Pero se sentía rara, algo estaba en su regazo y sus manitas le tocaban las mejillas con suavidad.

—Kate. —escuchó el susurro de su pelirroja favorita. Kate no tardó en abrir los ojos.

—Pequeña chef.

No lo pudo evitar, una sonrisa adormilada se extendió en su cara al tiempo que la niña se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Luego se separó y rió por lo bajo. Sus ojitos azules brillaban junto con su sonrisa.

Definitivamente, aquello era mejor que un estúpido documental. El documental. Miró por encima de la cabeza de la pelirroja y vio la televisión apagada y a Johanna dejando el mando en la mesita auxiliar, con una sonrisa cómplice en su cara. Kate le sonrió agradecida y volvió a mirar a Alexis. La pequeña tenía los ojos más bonitos e iluminados con una felicidad que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Lo que daría por verlos así todos los días.

—¿Viste a Santa? —preguntó aun con voz adormilada la policía.

Alexis rió asintiendo una vez. Kate le rodeó la cintura con sus manos y le acarició la espalda.

—¿Y le pediste muchas cosas? —ahora parecía más despierta.

—Solo una.

—¿Una?

Alexis volvió a asentir, miró por el rabillo del ojo como la madre de Kate volvía a su habitación y luego se asomó por un lado del sofá, observando a su abuela hablando con su padre. Jim no estaba.

—Tengo que preguntarte _eso_... —susurró la niña mirándola por debajo de sus pestañas.

Oh, _eso_. Kate no había olvidado esa pregunta. Incorporándose un poco, la detective besó la frente de Alexis colocando un par de mechones rebeldes detrás de la oreja de la niña.

—¿Vamos a tu habitación y me lo cuentas? —siseó solo para la pequeña. Cómo si fuera su secreto.

La niña asintió y Kate la premió con un beso en la frente.

—Pues vamos pequeña chef.

Sin perder tiempo, Alexis se levantó y le acercó las muletas a Kate. La policía se lo agradeció con un abrazo improvisado que hizo a la niña reír, luego besó su cabeza y se levantó sin mostrar signos de dolor. Alexis caminó a su lado mientras se dirigían a las escaleras, siguiendo el ritmo de la policía, susurrándole que se diera prisa entre otras cosas y Kate solo podía sonreír por la impaciencia tan especial de Alexis.

Y mientras subían las escaleras, Martha las miró con una sonrisa de abuela orgullosa.

* * *

Kate se sentó en la cama con estrellitas rosas y azules en la colcha. La pierna le pinchaba con insistencia, pero se obligó a no mostrar dolor. Cerró los ojos durante tres segundos, y cuando los abrió, Alexis estaba cerrando la puerta poniendo la oreja sobre la madera para comprobar si estaban solas. Kate tuvo que contener una carcajada ante el gesto de la niña, que en ese momento le recordó tanto a cierto escritor.

Cuando comprobó que, efectivamente, nadie las seguía, Alexis corrió hacía Kate y frenó de golpe a unos pasos de ella, mirando sus pies con ahínco. Kate reconoció ese gesto; las manos detrás de su espalda, la cabeza agachada y ese contoneo hacia los lados sutil. Alexis estaba insegura.

Kate suspiró y miró hacia la habitación. Un osito de peluche descansaba sobre la almohada de la cama. Con una idea en mente, Kate dejó las muletas en el suelo y se quitó las zapatillas.

—Voy a tumbarme un poco para descansar la pierna. —informó con voz suave. La niña elevó la cabecita y vio como la policía se acomodaba en el centro de la cama infantil, dejando su espalda sobre la cabecera. —¿Vienes? —preguntó dando una palmadita a su derecha, al lado del osito de peluche.

Alexis subió de un brinco a la cama y se acomodó en el hombro de la policía, agarrando el oso de peluche entre sus brazitos.

Kate sonrió envolviendo a la pequeña con su brazo derecho. Besó su cabecita y le acarició el pelo con suavidad. No dijo nada. Solo se limitó a acariciarla hasta que la niña se relajó en sus brazos.

—La abuela dijo que te preguntara.

Aquél susurro pilló desprevenida a Kate, quien miró a la niña con la boca medio abierta. Pero Alexis tenía los ojos cerrados con la cabeza entre el hombro de la morena y el oso de peluche.

—¿Tu abuela?

Alexis asintió y Kate pudo notar como la pequeña volvía a tensarse bajo su abrazo.

—Pequeña chef... —aquél mote parecía mágico, ya que hizo sonreír a Alexis. Kate sonrió besando su cabecita. —Sea lo que sea puedes preguntarme. -le susurró acariciando su mejilla con la mano izquierda. —Y si no esperaré lo que sea, ¿vale?

—Vale...

Pasó un rato largo hasta que Alexis volvió a hablar.

—¿No te enfadarás?

—¿Enfadarme?

—No se...

—No me enfadaré por una pregunta Alexis. -le confirmó acercándola más hacia ella.

—En el colegió hay un día en el que los padres pueden ir para ver a sus hijos. Papá no podrá ir, ni la abuela... —Kate asintió asimilando la información. Si ellos no podían ir Alexis se sentiría sola. Al menos que fuera su madre. Pero Kate no sabía nada de la madre de la pelirroja, Rick no le había hablado de ella y Kate nunca preguntó. Quizás debería preguntar sobre ella. Era evidente que Alexis necesitaba a su madre en ciertos momentos. —¿Puedes ir tú? —o quizás no.

Kate pestañeó.

—¿Qué?

Alexis acarició su peluche, hundiendo su nariz en él.

—Alexis... ¿Qué has dicho?

—Nada. -su voz sonó amortiguada por el peluche.

—¿Papá lo sabe? ¿Sabe que quieres que vaya?—preguntó de repente Kate, con la necesidad repentina de saber si su novio estaba de acuerdo. Y vio a la pequeña asentir levemente. —¿Y le parece bien?

—El no quería que preguntara. —aquello fue como un jarrón de agua fría para Kate. —No sabía si querrías ir porque no es tu obligación. —doble jarrón de agua fría. —Pero la abuela me dijo que lo intentara, que no te ibas a enfadar si no querías ir. —la miró por encima del peluche marrón y preguntó con voz rota: —¿Te has enfadado?

Kate no tardó en abrazarla, atrayéndola más hacia ella para dejar a la pelirroja sobre su regazo. La rodeó con sus dos brazos y besó su cabeza. Ahora Alexis estaba sentada sobre Kate, rodeada por sus brazos protectores.

—¿No te has enfadado?

—Nunca, nunca me enfadaría por algo así. —Kate acercó su cabeza a la de Alexis, descansado su frente sobre la coronilla de la pequeña. —Y si a tu padre le parece bien me encantaría ir. —siseó en su pelo.

Alexis se separó para poder mirarla, en una distancia en la que Kate podía sujetar sus hombros pero no abrazarla. Sus ojos azulados desbordaban aquel brillo feliz que a Kate tanto le gustaba, pero estaban ligeramente rojos, como si hubiera aguantado el llanto.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Pero me tendrás que decir el día y...

No pudo continuar, porque Alexis se tiró literalmente a los brazos de la policía. Kate la apretó con fuerza contra su pecho y respiró el olor a colonia infantil con los ojos cerrados. _Podría acostumbrarme a esto. _Pensó acariciando el pelo de la pelirroja inconscientemente, sin saber que ya se había acostumbrado a eso perfectamente.

_Continuará_


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Las canciones navideñas sonaban por el comedor haciendo coro con el tararear de Martha y las risas de su nieta. La chimenea del loft, que calentaba parte de la estancia, estaba siendo decorada con los típicos calcetines de colores saltones y dibujos de copitos de nieve y renos. Alexis era la que colocaba los calcetines. La ayudaba su abuela, quién se ofreció a alzara para que la niña pudiera colocar los calcetines sin problemas, pero terminó usando un taburete de la cocina por el pataleo de la niña, a quien la ilusión por decorar le estaba produciendo un subidón de azúcar sin dulces.

Kate reía con las muletas debajo de sus axilas. Había sido arrastrada, casi literalmente, por la manita de Alexis agarrando su jersey cuando vio a su abuela con los calcetines navideños en las manos. La niña saltaba como un canguro pequeño y hablaba cual loro. Y Kate solo podía reír y observarla con una sonrisa embobada en la cara.

A lo lejos, sentada en el sofá mientras desenredaba un manojo de luces navideñas, Johanna miraba la escena con sus labios curvados hacia arriba. Dijera lo que dijera su hija, el modo madre le sentaba bien. Muy bien. Y era un pensamiento que no se le quitaba de la cabeza, sobretodo desde ese medio día, cuando vio a la niña y a Kate bajando las escaleras, cuchicheando entre sí para después sentarse a comer. Desprendían una complicidad nueva y la pequeña desbordaba alegría. Johanna sonrió, no sabía lo que había pasado en aquella habitación, pero fuera lo que fuera lo que hubieran hablado, parecía que su hija era un poco más feliz. Ampliando su sonrisa, dejó sus pensamientos de lado y volcó su atención en la escena que tenía delante.

Alexis había terminado la colocación de los calcetines y Kate se acercó a ella, colocándose a su espalda con la barbilla en la coronilla de la niña mientras esta le contaba una anécdota que hacía reír a la morena. Johanna sonrió. Parecían tan unidas, como ella lo estaba con su Katerine a su edad. Y Alexis parecía necesitarla, mucho. Suspiró e, inconscientemente, desvió su mirada hacia Martha, la mujer le devolvió la mirada con complicidad sonriendo suavemente.

-¡El árbol ya está listo para decorarlo!

El grito eufórico de Castle hizo que el subidón de azúcar de su hija empeorara, saltando literalmente del taburete. Kate soltó una muleta para sujetarla y Martha cogió la muleta al vuelo, antes de que aterrizara sobre el pié vendado de la policía. Alexis aterrizó sana y salva sobre el parqué gracias a la mano de la policía, que frenó la caída ligeramente.

-¡El árbol, el árbol! -repitió una vez tras otra la pequeña mientras corría alrededor del pino verde aun sin decorar.

Rick la frenó con una mano en su cabeza, parando su correteo, pero Alexis empezó a dar brincos cual canguro.

Kate rió mientras Martha le devolvía la muleta.

-Menudo subidón de azúcar. -dijo Kate, colocando la muleta debajo de su axila. -Las navidades le gustan. -sonrió viendo como la pequeña interactuaba con su padre, levantando un brazo para señalar hacia las escaleras.

-En realidad... -susurró Martha con cierto tono serio. -Las navidades nunca fueron su ilusión.

Kate se giró para mirarla.

-¿Qué? -preguntó, su sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro.

Martha se encogió de hombros e intentó sonreír suavemente.

-No me mal interpretes, le gusta, como a todos los niños. Se ilusiona con Santa Claus y decora el loft con su padre, pero también es una época nostálgica para ella. -miró hacia su nieta y suspiró levemente. -Es cuando más pregunta por Meredith.

-¿Meredith?

-Su madre.

Kate tragó saliva. Ni si quiera sabía el nombre de la madre de Alexis, Rick no se lo había dicho.

-Oh...

-Pero este año parece feliz. Le haces feliz querida. -la afirmación de Martha le pilló tan por sorpresa como el abrazo que ella le dio. -Gracias.

Y tras decir eso, Martha se retiró hacia la cocina para servirse algo de beber. Kate se quedó allí, mirando a la nada para después observar a Alexis. La niña seguía hablando con su padre sin dejar de dar saltitos y señalar hacia las escaleras para que su padre fuera a por algo.

Kate cerró los ojos y apretó los labios inconscientemente al imaginarse a Alexis en otra navidad, preguntando por su madre llorando. Abrió los ojos e intentó calmarse. Esa navidad iba a ser diferente, Alexis estaba feliz y era lo que importaba, ¿no?

De repente, la pequeña que abarcaba sus pensamientos correteó hacia ella, estirando de su jersey con sus manitas.

Una sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de Kate.

-Pequeña chef.

-¡Papá va a subir a por las cajas de adornos y el tren de navidad! -explicó dando un saltito.

-¿El tren de navidad? -Kate tuvo que contener sus ganas de tirar sus muletas y abrazarla. Alexis asintió con las mejillas coloradas.

-Un tren con vías que papá solo pone en navidad. ¡Y lo decoramos con nieve! Papá usa harina de la cocina para la nieve. ¿Nos ayudarás?

Tras esa pregunta, Kate miró a Rick y lo vio subir las escaleras. Apenas habían pronunciado unas palabras entre ellos y, para decir verdad, lo único que quería era subir a su habitación e ignorarlo como él hacia con ella.

-¿Kate?

Bajó la mirada y vio a la niña. Su sonrisa se había borrado y empezaba a formarse un puchero.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Habrá mucha nieve? -lo había dicho tan deprisa, que se notaba que ni lo había pensado. Pero Alexis ahora estaba dando saltitos de nuevo y Kate pensó que valía la pena.

Alexis asintió y Kate escuchó a la pequeña con una sonrisa. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí de pie, oyendo las ideas de la niña para decorar el comedor, pero cuando Martha llamó a la pequeña la pierna de Kate ya se estaba quejando.

Alexis corrió hacia su abuela y la escuchó con atención.

Aprovechando el momento, Kate se acercó a su madre y se sentó a su lado en el sofá, soltando un gran suspiro.

-¿Te duele? -preguntó Johanna.

Kate apoyó la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá y resopló con los ojos cerrados.

-Eso es un sí.

-Un poco. -le permitió llevar la razón a medias. -Se me pasará en un rato.

-Tan cabezona como siempre. -rió Johanna desenroscando un cable que parecía un nudo marinero. -Quizás deberías descansar un poco, tumbarte un rato.

Desde su posición, Kate abrió un ojo y miró de reojo a Alexis, que seguía hablando con su abuela. Luego Kate volvió a cerrar los ojos y Johanna supo que su hija no se movería de allí.

-Katerine Hougton...

Kate miró a su madre. Aquel tono y la utilización de su nombre completo le decía que iba a hablar de un tema que ella no quería ni mencionar.

-No hables de Rick.

-Cariño...

-No mamá. Ni lo menciones.

Johanna dejó las luces que estaba desenredando en un lado del sofá. Quería continuar, seguir insistiendo, pero conocía a su hija y si seguía con el tema se levantaría del sofá aunque le doliera la pierna horrores.

-De acuerdo, solo intenta no guardarte para ti misma lo que sientes, si estás enfadada y él no lo sabe...

Kate se mordió el labio.

-Vale, ya paro.

-Bien.

-Pero deberías hablar.

-Mamá... -le advirtió.

-Y hablando de hablar, he escuchado lo que te ha dicho Martha de Alexis. -susurró casi inaudiblemente.

La música navideña seguía sonando por el salón, haciendo que el comentario de Johanna quedara por debajo de los villancicos. Pero aun así la escuchó.

-Yo también creo que le haces feliz.

Kate quedó en silencio, escuchando el Jingle Bells de fondo y a Alexis riendo con su abuela.

-Tu modo madre le hace feliz.

Y antes de que le pudiera tirar un cojín, Johanna levantó sus manos en forma de escudo protegiéndose. Pero cuando retiró sus manos un segundo cojín colisionó con su cara.

-Callate. -escuchó sisear a su hija.

La abogada retiró los cojines al otro extremo del sofá, lejos del alcance de su hija y se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

-Estás roja. -se mofó Johanna, riendo ante las mejillas sonrojadas de su hija. Kate arrugó la nariz y miró hacia el árbol cruzándose de brazos.

-Calla...

Para sorpresa de Kate, la abogada obedeció llevándose una mano a la boca y cerró una cremallera ficticia. Kate frunció el ceño hacia su madre, confusa por la necesidad repentina de la abogada para volver a desenredar las luces de navidad. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar nada unas manitas le estiraron el jersey.

Kate bajó la mirada y se encontró con Alexis y sus ojos... ¿tristes?

-Pequeña chef, ¿qué pasa? -las alarmas de Kate saltaron cuando vio a la pequeña comprimiendo los labios. -Pequeña chef... -repitió en ese tono dulce y suave que no sabía que tenía hasta que conoció a la pequeña. Sin pensárselo demasiado, cogió a la niña en brazos y la sentó en su regazo. Inmediatamente, Alexis escondió su cabecita en el hombro de Kate, usando sus brazitos para rodear el cuello de la morena. -Ya está... -le susurró acariciando su espalda. -Dime qué ha pasado pequeña, puedes decírmelo, ¿lo sabes, no?

La niña levantó su cabecita y miró por encima del respaldo del sofá. Kate siguió su mirada y se encontró con Jim arrastrando la silla de ruedas con cara de malas pulgas. Muy malas pulgas.

-¿Se ha enfadado conmigo?

El cuchicheo inseguro de la niña hizo que la policía volviera a mirar a la pequeña. Alexis había vuelto a esconder la cabeza en el hombro de la policía.

-¿Qué?

-Tu papá se ha enfadado conmigo, no se qué he hecho...

Ahí estaba la inseguridad de Alexis hacia los desconocidos. Kate comprimió los labios y suspiró. Con ella también había estado muy insegura los primeros días. Así que con sus padres no iba a ser menos. Aunque parecía haberles caído bien, apenas pasó tiempo con ellos. Desde que habían llegado al loft de Castle la pequeña solo había estado con su abuela, Rick o ella. Y para colmo su padre actuaba como un ogro solitario, aparcando su silla lejos de ellos para leer un libro en vez de ayudar a decorar. Si no fuera porque tenía a la niña en brazos, Kate tiraría la muleta hacia su padre cual jabalina.

Acariciando el pelo de la niña, Kate esbozó una sonrisa y besó su frente.

-No está enfadado cariño. Es solo que... -miró a su padre pasando la página del libro con el ceño fruncido. -Solo siente dolor, por eso está así.

Alexis desenterró la cabeza de su escondite y miró a Jim.

-¿Segura?

-Claro, está muy cansado y le dolerán mucho las heridas. Por eso no está muy animado.

-Ah...

Kate suspiró ante la aceptación de la niña. Lo último que le faltaba es que su padre arruinara las navidades de la pequeña.

-¿Y podemos hacer algo?

-¿Algo? -Kate arqueó las cejas hacia arriba.

-Para animarlo. -asintió la pequeña como si fuera obvio y Kate contuvo las ganas de comérsela a besos. Aquella niña era tan dulce...

-Yo se algo que le animaría. -intervino en la conversación Johanna.

Kate miró a su madre con la boca semi abierta y las cejas alzadas.

-¿De verdad? -preguntaron las dos a la vez.

Johanna tuvo que contener una leve carcajada. Su hija y la pelirroja la miraban con el mismo gesto de sorpresa y las cejas levantadas.

-De verdad. -confirmó dejando las luces a un lado del sofá. -Se de algo que a Jim le encanta en estas fechas.

Ahora Kate arqueó una sola ceja hacia arriba.

-Hay algo que le gusta en estas fechas y siempre le hace sacar una sonrisa. -continuó Johanna. -Las muñecos Beckett.

La boca de Alexis se abrió en una gran "o" y sus ojos se iluminaron.

-¿Muñecos Beckett? -preguntó la pequeña.

-Sí. Es una costumbre familiar que no hacemos desde hace años, pero que a Jim le encantaba. Siempre le hacia ilusión ver nuestras figuritas en el árbol.

-¿Figuritas en el árbol? -repitió la niña mirando a las dos alternativamente. Kate no quitaba ojo de su madre.

-Si, figuritas caseras. ¿Quieres hacer unas cuantas? -sugirió Johanna.

Tras un asentimiento por parte de la pequeña, Johanna le explicó lo que tenía que traer. Pegamento, cartulinas, hojas, algo de hilo, algodón, y cosas para pintar las figuras. Alexis subió la escalera como un rayo para coger lo que le habían dicho y Kate aprovechó la ocasión para mirar a su madre y pronunciar un "gracias" sincero. Johanna tan solo sonrió.

Diez minutos después, Alexis bajó las escaleras tambaleándose con un puñado de cosas en sus manos.

Kate vio el peligro y se levantó por si la niña se caía, pero Martha ya se había adelantado y cogió las cosas que traía su nieta antes de que las tirara o perdiera el equilibrio.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Kate volvió a sentarse agradeciendo la actuación de Martha. La actriz rió ante el entusiasmo de su nieta, que la arrastraba literalmente hacia el sofá.

-¡Vamos a hacer figuritas abuela!

-¿De verdad? -preguntó la actriz mientras su nieta se colocaba entre Johanna y Kate.

-Sí, figuritas Beckett. -respondió su nieta con la sonrisa más amplia que había visto.

Kate besó la coronilla de Alexis con una sonrisa.

-Es una tradición familiar. -explicó Johanna al ver las cejas levantadas de la actriz. Sin duda, la palabra Beckett la había descolocado.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Martha Rogers se quedó sin palabras. Tan solo pudo inspirar con fuerza y sonreír con agradecimiento en sus ojos.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en ponerse manos a la obra. Después de que Martha caminara hacia la cocina para dejarles espacio, Johanna comenzó su clase teórica de  
como hacer muñecos y cada una empezó su propia obra. Kate reía y ayudaba de vez en cuando a la pequeña, que estaba más que concentrada en hacer un pequeño Jim Beckett con una gorra de béisbol y un guante.

Johanna miraba sorprendida la capacidad de la niña para pintar una cara y hacerla reconocible por muy simples y escuetas que fueran las lineas; y Kate sonreía orgullosa, dando besos a la coronilla de Alexis mientras explicaba a su madre el magnífico coche de policía que la pequeña había dibujado en su día. La palabra orgullo estaba grabada en sus ojos y Johanna sonrió de lado gesticulando un inaudible "modo madre" que solo leyó Kate, y ésta le tiró una cartulina arrugada.

Cuando acabó el muñeco de Jim, Alexis sugirió hacer uno de su padre con la ayuda de Kate. La policía le ayudó sin objeción, evitando usar el hilo destinado para colgar los muñecos como soga improvisada para el mini Rick. Aunque hizo el gesto de intentarlo cuando Alexis no se dio cuenta. Johanna rió.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Rick bajó por las escaleras con una pila de cajas abarcando su campo de visión. Kate lo miró de reojo y vio como su novio colocaba las cajas cerca del árbol de navidad, soltando un gran suspiro cuando consiguió dejarlas sobre el suelo. Luego, en vez de fijarse en su hija y la felicidad que desbordaba, se dirigió a las estanterías cercanas al árbol, a las que Jim intentaba acceder levantándose con signos de dolor. Lo siguiente que pasó Kate lo vivió a cámara lenta.

Preocupado por su suegro, Rick intentó ayudarlo a levantarse sujetándolo por los hombros. Pero Jim se soltó bruscamente y perdió el equilibro. El escritor intentó evitar que cayera, pero en vez de eso, lo único que consiguió fue dar ocho pasos hacia atrás y chocar contra el árbol, cayendo ambos hacia él; derribando el abeto hacia la mesa del sofá. Y las figuras que reposaban sobre la mesa terminaron completamente chafadas por el enorme árbol.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue un sollozo acompañado de un llanto agudo.

Kate miró a Alexis y su mundo se derrumbó. La sonrisa feliz había sido borrada de su rostro y en su lugar un torrente de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Kate intentó acercarse a ella, pero la niña corrió escaleras arriba.

_Continuará_


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

El árbol seguía tumbado sobre la mesa café del cómedor. Las figuritas que Alexis había hecho continuaban sepultadas bajo el enorme abeto, seguramente chafadas o rotas. Nadie pronunció palabra. Las canciones navideñas seguían sonando de fondo, pero la alegría se había esfumado en un momento, en el mismo instante en que su padre y Rick decidieron echarlo todo por la borda. Todo había pasado tan rápido.

Aún en el suelo, Rick miraba en dirección a las escaleras. Decidió levantarse para ir detrás de su hija. Pero algo le hizo pararse, o más bien bien alguien.

Cuando miró hacia arriba Kate estaba de pié delante de él, con la muleta derecha levantada hacia él, impidiéndole el paso. Pero no se fijó mucho en la cara de asesina que llevaba en ese momento. De hecho desivió su vista hacia las escaleras sin prestarle demasiada antención.

―Kate, déjame levantarme tengo...

Intentó incorporarse apartando la muleta, pero ella la presionó contra su pecho, sentándolo de golpe.

―¡Ah! Eso duele. No ves que...―gimió Castle, mirándola por primera vez a la cara―. Huy.

―¿Duele? ¿De verdad duele? ―replicó Kate golpeándolo en el hombro con un toque sin demasiada fuerza, pero el gesto ya valió como para hacer que Rick se tocara el hombro sin querer levantarse de nuevo.

A unos pasos de la pareja, Jim Beckett intentó arrastrarse hacia la silla para apartarse de su hija. Pero Kate desvió la muleta hacia él, apuntándolo.

―Ni te muevas. ―le advirtió la morena apretando los dientes y Jim obedeció.

―Kate, por favor... ―empezó Rick señalando hacia las escaleras. Pero Kate volvió a darle un golpecito en el hombro y él retrocedió―. Vale, vale.

―Estoy harta de vuestras tonterías. Os portáis como dos críos cabezotas que no pueden ver más allá de sus narices.

―Eso no es...

Rick calló cuando Kate achicó los ojos hacia él.

―Habéis hecho llorar a Alexis. ―Rick abrió la boca para replicar pero Kate lo interrumpió señalando hacia el árbol―. Ella hizo figuritas para vosotros con toda su ilusión, para animaros, y vosotros habéis chafado sus intenciones. Enhorabuena.

Desde arriba, un sonido similar a un sollozo agudo llegó a la planta baja y Kate se giró rapidamente, desplazando sus muletas por el suelo para poder llegar a las escaleras.

―Ni se os ocurra subir. ―les advirtió antes de desaparecer completamente por la planta superior.

Martha, que había presenciado todo en silencio entre la sorpresa y la admiración por la reacción de Kate, lanzó una mirada de desaprobación a su hijo y se dirigió hacia las escaleras instantes después, seguida por Johanna, que logró resistir la tentación de decir un par de cosas a su marido en voz alta.

Sentado aún en el suelo, Rick esperó a que el ruido de los pasos desapareciera para levantarse. Lo hizo pesadamente, sin mirar al hombre que seguía tirado en el suelo. Caminó hacia el reproductor de música y quitó el CD navideño, poniéndolo sobre el aparato boca arriba. Luego, con la misma lentitud que utilizó para levantarse, caminó hacia el árbol y se quedó quieto, observando el desastre que había causado sin darse cuenta.

―Soy un imbécil. ―suspiró.

Jim miró al escritor desde el suelo. No se había movido de allí aún, no podía con las palabras de su hija revoloteando por su cabeza. Así que se limitó a observar como el escritor levantaba el árbol para luego dejarlo al lado del sofá. Lo vio agacharse delante de la mesa, coger lo que parecían dos figuritas arrugadas y dejarlas en la palma de su mano, como si fuera un tesoro.

―La he cagado. ―susurró acariciando una de las figuritas con lágrimas amenazando por salir. Luego, se acercó a Jim y le tendió su figurita.

Cogiendo el muñeco con sus manos Jim abrió la boca en una media sonrisa. Era una figura de él, con gorra y guante de béisbol y su cara dibujada en una sonrisa que no había mostrado desde que había entrado a aquél loft.

―Vaya... ―siseó pasando sus dedos por la gorra de béisbol―. Es perfecto.

―Sí. ―estuvo de acuerdo Rick.

Jim levantó la vista para toparse con la del escritor, que seguía de pié frente a él pero, esta vez, con la mano extendida hacia el abogado. Jim miró la mano y al muñeco con gorra antes de levantar su propia mano, aceptando la ayuda del novio de su hija. Ninguno de los dos habló, pero mientras Rick ayudaba a Jim a sentarse en la silla, ambos supieron que habían hecho una especie de pacto.

XXX

Kate desplazó la puerta entre abierta de la habitación con suavidad. La luz estaba apagada, pero la claridad que entraba por la ventana aún era lo suficientemente útil como para ver el dormitorio. Entró con cuidado, cerrando la puerta mientras escuchaba pasos por el pasillo. Estuvo a punto de salir y cantarle las cuarenta al escritor, pero escuchó unas muletas y a Martha susurrando un _"Querida, entremos a mi habitación. Creo que deberíamos hablar..."_ que en vez de alertar a la policía, la hizo suspirar. Al menos Castle seguía abajo. Ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse de esa charla luego, cuando los sollozos agudos que escuchaba atenuaran.

Dirigiendo una mirada a la cama, Kate apreció que estaba vacía. Pero la niña debía de estar cerca, porque los sollozos se escampaban por la habitación como un murmullo. Caminando hacia el armario, la policía inspiró con fuerza y puso su mano en la puerta, abriéndola lentamente.

Alexis lloraba en un rincón, encogida, abrazando sus piernas.

―Cariño... ―casi gimió Kate. Alexis elevó su cabecita un poco, lo suficiente como para que el borde de los vestidos acariciaran su coronilla. Kate pudo apreciar sus ojitos rojos y la nariz mocosa de la pequeña. ―Cariño, ya está...

La niña se enroscó aun más, sollozando.

Con una mirada a las muletas, Kate maldijo sus heridas. Si estuviera bien, podría coger a la niña y abrazarla, pero el vendaje de su pierna le impedía agacharse. Y entrar con las muletas era misión imposible, para salir necesitaría una grúa, además de que empeoraría su dolor si...

―¿Kate? ―siseó agudamente la pequeña entre sollozos―. ¿Kate?

_A la mierda las muletas. _Pensó Kate antes de dejarlas aparatosamente en el suelo, entrando en el armario a pata coja para después agacharse. Se sentó con la espalda en la pared, con un fuerte dolor el la pierna al que no hizo caso. Dejó la pierna mala saliendo hacia fuera del armario, demasiado estrecho, y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Alexis, acercándola a ella. La niña levantó la mirada y se apresuró a subirse en el regazo de la policía.

Kate la abrazó hundiendo su nariz en la coronilla de la niña.

―Ya está, ya está... ―pasó una mano por su pelo, acariciándolo―. Ya está pequeña, tranquila.

Entre palabras dulces, Kate fue meciendo lentamente a la pequeña, colisionando su frente con la punta de los abrigos cada vez que se movía de un lado a otro. Pero no le importó. Lo único que importaba era que Alexis parecía calmarse ante el movimiento, sollozando a intervalos cada vez más largos.

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó allí, abrazando a la niña en su regazo con la pierna palpitando, pero cuando la niña habló la habitación parecía un poco más oscura.

―¿Kate?

La niña seguía con la cabeza escondida en en pecho de la policía, por lo que sus palabras sonaron amortiguadas, más bajas que un susurro normal.

―Dime pequeña. ―siseó sobre su pelo. Pero la niña no contestó, es más, pareció volver a caer en el silencio―. Alexis...

―¿Tu papá no nos quiere?

Las cejas de Kate se arquearon hacia arriba.

―¿Qué?

―No habla a papá, ni a mí...

―¿Qué?

―No le caigo bien.

Vale, definitivamente, iba a matar a esos dos. Si en algún rincón de su mente mantenía la esperanza de que se excusaran debidamente para perdonarlos, ahora no tenía intención de hacerlo. Al menos no tan facilmente.

―No cariño, no es eso. Es solo que mi papá se encuentra mal y está de mal humor, pero le caes bien.

La niña sollozó sin responder y Kate le acarició la espalda con suavidad.

―Y lo del árbol fue un accidente. Estoy segura de que les habría encantado las figuritas cariño.

Alexis elevó la cabecita.

―¿De verdad?

Con una sonrisa, Kate elevó una de sus manos y limpió los mocos de la niña con su manga del jersey. Fue un movimiento instintivo que no llegó a pensar, pero se sentía bien.

―De verdad. Mi papá se parecía mucho y tenía un guante de béisbol. Le gusta mucho el béisbol.

Por primera vez desde que entró en el armario, Alexis arqueó sus labios hacia arriba.

―A mí también me gusta.

―¿Los guantes?

Alexis negó con la cabeza, volviendo a acurrucarse entre los brazos de Kate.

―El béisbol. ―rió por lo bajo―. Es divertido.

Kate la acomodó dejando la cabeza de ella sobre su hombro y besó su pelo.

―Es lento y aburrido.

―No, no lo es...

La niña bostezó y Kate inclinó un poco la cabeza para ver los ojitos de la pequeña cerrados. Pasó una mano por sus mejillas y le limpió las lágrimas con suavidad.

―Kate... ―ronroneó la niña.

―Dime cariño.

―Me alegro de pasar las navidades contigo. ―susurró, antes de que su respiración se hiciera más acompasada y lenta.

Kate besó su coronilla y juntó su mejilla contra la cabeza de la niña.

―Yo también cariño.

XXX

Un suave carraspeo le obligó a abrir los ojos. Cuando lo hizo la luz de la habitación estaba encendida. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, frotándolos con una mano para adaptarse a la nueva claridad.

―Querida...

Kate abrió los ojos de golpe, visualizando a Martha a un lado de la puerta del armario, mirándola entre preocupada y algo que no pudo descifrar. ¿Agradecimiento?

―¿Qué haces ahí? ―preguntó la mujer con un tono suave y aterciopelado que Kate nunca había escuchado en la actriz.

La policía se tomó su tiempo para mirar hacia su regazo, donde Alexis seguía dormida entre sus brazos pegada como una lapa. Luego levantó la vista y, alzando la mano derecha, apartó un vestido rosa que tenía sobre la cabeza a modo sombrero, cubriendo parte de su visión. Cuando lo hizo, el flanco derecho quedo libre y pudo ver a Johanna detrás de Martha, mirándola con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa suave.

―¿Querida? ―repitió Martha. ―¿Qué haces en el armario?

Desviando su vista hacia la actriz, Kate se encogió de hombros.

―Alexis no se movía, yo no podía levantarla y... no lo pensé.

Eso no era lo único que no había pensado, tampoco reflexionó su respuesta y surgió demasiado sincera para su gusto. Pero Martha pareció apreciar su sinceridad; sonrió, se agachó, y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

―Gracias querida.

_Continuará_


End file.
